As We Were
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: It's been 3 years since Apocalypse. It's been 3 years since Remy and Piotr joined the X-Men and John joined the Brotherhood. 2 years since Pheonix. 1 year since Carol Danvers. And 6 months since Rogue started crushing on Remy. This is the story. ROMY JOND
1. It's not a porn movie!

** As We Were.  
  
Disclamier: I'm wearing a thong too, Rhett, but two thongs don't make a right.  
  
All right, since this is fanfiction, I get to take the liberty to change things. So there for, the ages of some of the cannon characters that I felt the need to add may not be what you expected/cannon to the comics, or the relationships may be different. Like the fact that Lorna and Alex was cannon, until they broke up apparently, I might just change that around. And since I have an artistic liscence, it's completely okay! Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

"No!" The yell echoed through the Xavier Institute. "There is NO WAY in HELL that I'm going to like, go see a porn movie with you, Rogue!" The mutant known as Shadowcat yelled at Rogue.  
  
"Fer tha las' time, it's not a porn movie!" Rogue replied at equal volume.  
  
"Um... There are... 3 sex scenes! That counts as a porn movie in my book!" Kitty yelled.  
  
"Please?" Rogue begged. "We need a Janet!"  
  
"NO CHANCE IN HELL!" Kitty yelled back at her.  
  
"Please? Please p'tite?" Remy asked, making puppy dog eyes at Kitty.  
  
"Erugh! No way! Call your other porno fans!"  
  
"PLEASE?" Both Rogue and Remy asked, making puppy dog faces.  
  
"NO! Besides, it's like... rated R," Kitty pointed out.  
  
"Ahuh, an' you're 19, Kitty," Rogue said.  
  
"It's a CULT movie!" Kitty whined.  
  
"P'tite..." Remy begged.  
  
"No! Call those other two, drag them into it!"  
  
"Well... Johnny boy _is_ already goin' in drag," Remy said.  
  
"An' Wanda's helpin' with his makeup..."  
  
"ARGH! For the last time, NO!" Kitty slammed the door, leaving Rogue and Remy alone in the hallway. Rogue, now twenty and Remy, twenty six, had been best friends since Remy and Piotr had joined the X-Men three years ago. Remy's connection to the newest Brotherhood Boy and his on again off again girlfriend soon had the four of them inseparable.  
  
"Chances 'o Wolive lettin' us make de p'tite come?" Remy turned to Rogue.  
  
"A million ta' one."  
  
"When's de show?"  
  
"Midnight."  
  
"An' it gets over..."  
  
"Roun' three..."  
  
"Chances o' us sleepin' at de 'oods?"  
  
"100 percent."  
  
"I get de guest room!"  
  
"No fair! You got it last Saturday!" Rogue whined.  
  
"Age b'fore beauty," The two had now reached Remy's room.  
  
"Ah hate you," Rogue said, turning her back on Remy, who was sitting on his bed.  
  
"But hate n' love are jus' two sides o' de same coin'," Remy quoted [1]  
  
"Last tahme Ah take you ta see Jamie's school plays."  
  
"But Remy t'ought dat 'is p'tete frere was good."  
  
"Ah still hate ya, Rembrat Ettine LeBeau," Rogue said, turning around and placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"On full name use again, are we?" Remy asked, taking of his shirt. Well he could! It was his room! Rogue tried her best not to stare.  
  
"Come on now, Roguey, don' tell me dat y' don' t'ink I be hot."  
  
"In yo' ripe ol' age?" Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Ah'd think you'd be riaght up there with James Dean. Ya know... famous ol' dead guys?"  
  
"Dat's it!" Remy said, grabbing Rogue and pinning her on his bed.  
  
"No! Rem! Don' ya dare!" Rogue shrieked.  
  
"T' late!" Remy grinned evilly before tickling Rogue.  
  
"Ah! Aah! Mercy! Uncle!" Remy just kept tickling. "STOP!" Rogue glared.  
  
"Not happenin'," Remy laughed.  
  
"Oh, it's not, is it?" Rogue glared, using the super strength she had imprinted from Carol Danvers a year ago, she flipped it so Remy was under her.  
  
"Y' like it on top den, eh?" Remy cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sure Remy could get used t' it," He grinned.  
  
"Shut up an' die."  
  
"Y' gonna make me?"  
  
"Maybe," Now it was Rogue's turn to grin.  
  
"If y' kissed Remy again, he'd die happy," Remy said, reffering to the kiss Mesmero had Rogue bestow upon Remy to get his powers, notting that Rogue was lowering her head.  
  
She stopped two inches from his face.  
  
"Ah wouldn't want ta do that now, would I?" She laughed evilly. Noticing that Rogue was off guard, Remy flipped her underneath him. He smiled at the shocked look in her eyes.  
  
"Um... Are we interrupting something?" A few giggles came from the door. Remy looked at the door. Green hair, blonde hair, dirty blonde hair, long blonde hair, and red hair. Remy sighed.  
  
"Well, are we?" The green haired one spoke up, Lorna Dane.  
  
"We'll keep quite, if you pay us," The boy with red hair said, Josh "Jay" Guthrie.  
  
"Jay! Move your wings!" His sister, Paige said, pushing Jay's red wings aside so she and the girl with long blonde hair could get a good look.  
  
"Da!" The girl with lone blonde hair said, in a Russian accent. "And Piotr vould be happy to hear vhat you two are up too," Illyanna grinned.  
  
"So, how much are you going to pay us, dude?" Alex asked, looking at the two. "I'm sure Betsy would LOVE to know that you're cheating on her."  
  
"Y' wouldn't dare!" Remy made a move to get up.  
  
"Oh, he would," Lorna cackled, extending her arm and motioning it down a bit so Remy was pushed back down on Rogue thanks to the metal in his jeans.  
  
"Jay! Quick! Get de camera!" Illyanna said, pushing Jay towards the hall. "Lorna and Paige!"  
  
Paige quickly shed a layer of skin on her arm, revealing steel. She then removed a layer of the metal, revealing her skin back to normal. Lorna took the steel, stretched it, then wrapped it around Remy and Rogue, tying them to the bed in not the best position to be caught in by your girlfriend.  
  
"That's it! Ah'm gonna kill you!" Rogue yelled angrily. By now, Jay had arrived back.  
  
"What's all this ruckus about?" Two more, defiantly taller than the others, mutants appeared in the door.  
  
"Thank God! Tessa!" Rogue yelled. "Polaris an' tha rest of 'um got me an Rem trapped! Help!"  
  
Tessa quickly analyzed the situation. "Bishop," She turned to Bishop. "Who do we believe?"  
  
"Let's see... The man who mudered--"  
  
"WE'VE BEEN OVER DIS ALREADY!" Remy roared at Bishop.  
  
"The X-Men and Rogue, or the new recruits who just like to cause hell?"  
  
"Easy choice," Tessa remarked, grinning. "POLARIS! HUSK! ICARUS! MAGIK! HAVOC! What is the meaning of this?" They looked down sheepishly.  
  
"Ve just vanted to haff fun," Illyanna said.  
  
"Yeah," Lorna smirked. "And Emma said it was okay!  
  
"Ah can't believe that ya'll took HER word! She's a qualifahed sex therapist!"  
  
"All the more reason to listen!" Alex said. He and Jay high-fived.  
  
"Can you let us go now?" Remy asked, looking at the people crowded around him.  
  
"Hey, genious," Lorna called. "Why don't you break out yourself!"  
  
"Good point, Rogue," Tessa raised an eyebrow. "Are you wanting to get caught like that?"  
  
"NO! Ah don' wanna ruin' Remy's relationship with Betsy, an' mah mind went blank! Yo's would two if ya'll were trapped like this!"  
  
"She does have a point there," Paige pointed out.  
  
"Ah'm glad SOMEONE sees it mah way," Rogue said, attempting to reach her hands around Remy and grab the metal. Taking it in both hands, she easily broke it apart. "You can git offa meh, Remy," Rogue said, looking up at Remy.  
  
"Remy knows," He said, getting off. "An' Remy also t'inks dat a few Danger Room sessions are in order," This caused quite a few groans. "At 5 AM," More groans. "With Logan," Even more groans.  
  
"But this doesn't mean we won't tell Betsy!" Lorna yelled as Sage and Bishop ushered them out of the room.  
  
"Dey do, and dey's dead midgets walkin'," Remy grinned.  
  
"So, Eddie," Rogue said, looking at Remy. "Ah wonder what's happenin' ta Wanda and John on Saturday night."

* * *

**1—That quote is from The Clumsy Custard Horror Show.**


	2. And we shall name her Talia

** As We Were  
  
Disclamier: Are you blind in the eyes, man?  
  
Review Responses:  
  
ishandahalf--I have the first 10 chapters written as I type this, so they'll be coming. Don't worry.  
  
pyros-gal-- Thanks! You have NO idea how much that means!   
  
SickemindedSucker-- Ooh! Yay! They're in character! Well, I have an excuse to keep them out of character as it's in the future. So things change. I'm not going to join your betting pool on when Rogue and Remy get together, because they get together when I say the get together, so I could rig it so my betting is correct, and I win. But that's a good idea...  
  
Star-of-Chaos-- It will... eventually...  
  
flowerperson-- I read you review to one of my best friends and he found it incredibly cool. NO ONE has ever reviewed for me in a poem! That is so cool! I'm sorry, I'm like... high on reviews. Oh, god, that sounded dorky...  
  
X-TREME X-23-- Yeah, I'll try to bring her in a bit. She'll probably pop in a few times. You don't have a small brain. Your brain is about the size of your fist. Do you have a small fist? Oh, wait, that's your heart. Wow, I'm smart. Yeah, that's John and Wanda.  
  
Rogue77-- Well, stop your wondering, for the chapter is here!**

* * *

"WANDA!" The scream of Saint John Allerdyce rang through the Brotherhood house. "Don't you dare put that stick of DOOM! near me!"  
  
"John, relax. It's only eyeliner!" Wanda said, waving the eyeliner in front of John's face.  
  
"No! It's not! It's a stick of DOOM!" The Aussie yelled.  
  
"Johnny... As the new Floor Show Cast, you have a duty to wear this eyeliner," Wanda lectured.  
  
"Can't I be Eddie instead?"  
  
"NO! Because Eddie's Remy!"  
  
"I'll be Riff then!"  
  
"Riff is Paul," Wanda pointed out, referencing Scott's old friend, Paul. Paul was a mutant sympathist and mutant rights activist, currently rooming with the Brotherhood. And before John could even protest, "And we have Lenny as Brad, and Amanda's Janet, so you can just stop whinning!"  
  
"I thought that Roguey said that Amanda was sick..."  
  
"So you'd rather be Janet than Frank!"  
  
"Same difference, now hold still! This'll only take a second!" Wanda said, straddling John, who was sitting on Wanda's makeup stool so she could do his eyeliner.  
  
"Can't we just sit like this all night instead?" John suggested.  
  
"Don't tempt me," Wanda growled, applying the eyeliner to John.  
  
"Could I just be Rocky?"  
  
"That's Pietro's job, remember? He's the only one bi enough to--"  
  
"STOP STOP STOP!" John shrieked. Wanda pulled the pencil back. "No, not with that. With the Pietro info. I LIVE WITH THE GUY!"  
  
"Done with that, now, let's move on to the blush..." Wanda grabbed a pink blush and a bit fluffy brush.  
  
"Rogue said that Amanda was sick..." John started again.  
  
"No, she isn't. We just wanted to see if we could convince Kitty to come."  
  
"It'd scare ol' Petey out of his tighty whiteys if he saw her dolled up as Janet for the Floor Show!"  
  
"I believe that was the point," Wanda said, replacing the cap on the blush. "I just can't believe that Fuzzy can even STAND to see Amanda as Janet."  
  
"Why? You like him or something?" John said with an air of jealously. Wanda grabbed some eyeshadow and a brush from the makeup desk.  
  
"Yes, I love him so much," Wanda said sarcastically.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Yes, I'm pregnant with his love child, and when she's born, we're going to name her Talia,[1]" Wanda rolled her eyes. "Honestly!"  
  
"But—I thought..." John trailed of.  
  
"John! I was kidding!"  
  
"Good, because if you weren't, I'd have to open up a case of whoop ass!"  
  
"Johnny, you know I love you," Wanda said, leaning in to kiss John.  
  
"Achk! Careful, shiela!" John shrieked, leaning backwards to avoid Wanda's kiss. "You'll mess up me makeup!" Unfortunatly, John leaned too far backwards, toppling over, Wanda on top of him, also toppling the makeup desk.  
  
"This came from one who didn't want the eyeliner near him," Wanda said, pecking him on the lips, getting up.  
  
"Well, when I saw how you go for guys with blue eyelids, I thought differently," John said, sitting up.  
  
"Shut up!" Wanda yelled, smacking John's chest.

* * *

**  
1—Talia is the name of Wanda and Kurt's kid in an alternate dimension.**


	3. It's not cheating, it's acting

**As We Were**

**Disclaimer: All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.**

**Review Response:**

**To everyone—Oh my god. Wow, this is like, the most amount of reviews I've ever had this short into a story! I'm so glad you guys like it! You've really made my summer rock more than it already does, what with me going into High School and everything. Yeah, I know, I'm young. So, thanks a million!**

**RikaTabithaStarr—Yeah, I do too. Don't worry. Romy's coming. Romy's coming.   
  
Star-of-Chaos—I don't remember, did you ever read Wow, Cult Classic? That's where I got all the parts (sans John's) from. Shameless self advertisement!   
  
SickmindedSucker—Some of my favorite kind. Once for a play, I was doing my friend's makeup, and it was eyeliner, and he was mad because the line was too thick and erratic, but I pointed out that he was flinching, and that he had to act like he was asleep. Unless his eyes twich when he's asleep. I then found out today that he's once dressed in drag. I bugged him for a picture, but he had none. He lost it. Sure… When I get a pic of him in drag… WOOT! I know exactly what your talking about. For both of them. I have the un-canny ability to follow things no one else does. Kat was on the phone with me talking about evoishere (our RPG) and the cell was on speaker, and no one else in the car understood what we were saying. Woot!   
  
X-TREME X-23— Don't worry! There's no shortage of ficcage anywhere!   
  
DemonRogue13— Yeah, so could I. Even though I wrote it happening. So obviously I could see it happening.   
  
Pyros-gal— Yeah, John and Wanda rock together! I also like Wanda and Kurt. I'm an Exiles fan, so if I like the Exiles, that generally means I like Talia, which means I like Kurt and Wanda together. Follow? I  
  
shandahalf— Blue eyelids! Yurm! 'Specially on Tim Curry, or John!   
  
Crazyspaceystracey— Talia is one of my favorite characters, along with Lorna, Rogue, Jubilee, Illyanna, Remy, Wanda, John, Kurt… Blah. Yeah, and expect some info about Lorna that I just found out today from a comic book. I know! Rocky rocks my socks! I just watched it again today. I finally got it on DVD. I'm such a loser. (Video virgin.) OW! I just ran into an actually open door. I ran into the door part of it, and it hurt like hell! Um… More shameless self plugging, go read Wow, Cult Classic for the parody of Rocky, where I got the characters from. Well, except John. He wanted to direct. If you've already read it, yay! **

* * *

"Where the hell are you going dressed like that?" The snide voice of one Allison Blaire called from the kitchen.

"Out," Rogue replied calmly.

"To a strip club?" The British voice of Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock asked.

"Non," Remy replied. "T' a movie."

"Without me? I'm ashamed! You're cheating on me with a… a… her!"

"It's a porn movie," Kitty said, walking behind them, giggling. "A cult porn movie, with Pyro and the Scarlet Witch."

"Fraternizing with the enemy!" Ally giggled.

"Jean wouldn't be happy!"

"Well, she sure as hell'd be happy if we told ya'll ta' go fuck ya'selves," Rogue replied, opening the fridge and grabbing a soda. "Want anythin', Rem?"

"A beer'd be great," Rogue nodded and tossed an ice cold beer at Remy. He caught it without looking. He opened the can with ease.

"Strong man, eh, Bets?" Ally asked, grinning.

"Nothin' but the best for me." With that, Ally and Betsy left the room giggling.

"One o' these days, I'm gonna hafta hire Emma…" Rogue muttered.

"Holy fuck!" The gruff voice was un-mistakably that of Logan's. A beer bottle clattered to the floor. The sound of breaking glass was heard as Rogue turned around.

"What?" Rogue asked, slightly annoyed that her costume for that night's evening performance was attracting so much attention.

"Your… your… What in tarnation is going on here Stripes? Gumbo?" Logan asked, looking from Rogue to Remy.

"No body's got no class," Remy sighed. "Rogue, y' tell 'im."

"The Mutant Trannies get a try at being the Floor Show Cast at the Bayville Cinema," Rogue explained. "That'd be me, Wanda, Remy, John, Amanda, Paul, Lenny and Pietro."

"Oh…" Logan raised an eyebrow. "Would this have anything to do with that movie…"

"Yes, dat movie," Remy nodded.

"And that…" Logan pointed at Rogue's exposed arm.

"Tessa and I are working on it… And Wanda's gonna help. She's done it before," Rogue winked at Remy. Remy caught Rogue's drift and moved toward her and put his arm around her waist. Logan, in response to this, only growled.

"I think I'm gonna need another beer…" He said. "Wait, no, something stronger." Logan then left the kitchen in search of his secret stash.

"He won't find it," Remy said, removing his hand. "Xavier and I got rid of it. Henri helped too. An' Warren."

"Anyone else who didn' help?" Rogue asked, taking a sip of her Sprite.

"Only dose not under de drinkin' age, Roguey." Remy shot her a look, clearly saying that she was under drinking age. A thing he gave her quite a bit of grief for daily.

"Only a few more months!" Rogue complained.

"And if we get the Floor Show spot, then you'll have drunken yourself into a stupor before we make our grand entrance?"

"No!" Rogue yelled, whacking Remy on the shoulder.

"Y' wound me!" Remy said, clutching his shoulder and staggering around the kitchen pretending he had been stabbed.

"Loser," Rogue said, shaking her head. "If ya don' come back from tha' edge o' death, Ah'm leavin' without ya," Rogue said, dangling the keys she had stolen from Remy's pocket.

"What? M' keys!?" Remy felt his pockets, glaring at Rogue.

"What can Ah say, ah've picked up a thing o' two from ya," Rogue grinned, walking towards the garage door. "In both meanin's o' tha word."

* * *

"They weren't supposed to ACTUALLY make out!" Pietro complained after the movie. "Incest! Ick!"

"Relax," Amanda said, rolling her eyes. "It was acting. They aren't actually related."

"Aren't you glad that we insisted you be Rocky?" Paul asked, looking at Pietro. "And by the way, your sisters a GREAT kisser."

"I'm so proud o' me shiela," John grinned.

"Even though she's cheatin' on ya?" Rogue asked, glancing at John as she attempted to wash the ton of gell in her hair out. Yes, the entire group had claimed the girls bathroom as their changing room.

"It's not cheating, Rogue," Wanda said, looking pointedly at her, de-frizzing her hair, "It's acting. Same thing as with you and Remy doin' some dirty dancing!"

"Exactly!" Paul said.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Jamie to turn 18, and we can have a full group of Trannies!" Amanda said, putting on a proper shirt.

"Three more years," Remy said, washing the fake blood off of his forehead.

"Ah've always wanted ta' see what it'd be lahke, him doin' his own rendition of Rocky," Rogue smirked.

"Very interestin'," Remy agreed, deciding that the blood was washed off his forehead enough, before taking off his shirt to change. Luckily, the group, though they wore their costumes out, brought something to change into afterwards.

"I'm hungry!" Pietro complained, finally washing his eyeshadow off.

"Let's hope Fred kept some of the food in the fridge. You two coming over?" Wanda asked, looking at Rogue and Remy.

"Wouldn't be a proper Saturday with out it!"

* * *

"So," Jubilee said, looking around. She had organized a sleep over for all the girls in the foyer. Well, all those interested in joining. So that would have been, herself, Rahne, Amara, Tabitha, Lorna, Paige, Illyanna, the younger girls, Pheobe, Esme, Mindee, Sophie and Celeste, and some of the older girls. Emma, Ally, Betsy, Kitty, and Tessa. Jean and Ororo politely declined. So it was an odd mix of people all gathered together. The oldest of the group being Emma's 24, the youngest being the Stepford Cookoos' 13. An eleven year range.

"Who do you all like?" Jubilee finished.

"Classic question," Emma replied, smiling. "And a classic answer. Scott."

"This one guy I met in college," Ally said. "He goes by Longshot. Looks kinda' like Legolas from Lord of The Rings."

"Hotness!" Rahne giggled. "Sam."

"He's my brother!" Paige complained. "Warren, but I have no chance with him! He's almost 30!"

"Alex," Lorna said.

"Roberto," Amara replied.

"Piotr," Kitty said. She had long since turned from Lance, though Lance still had a thing for her.

"My brother?" Illyanna asked. "I don't see vhat anyone sees in him. But I like Jamie."

"Sage?" Emma turned to Tessa.

"Bishop," Sage was barley paying attention to this endless bickering, but rather, picking up information to be used later, if the time came.

"Well, I am completely in love with my boyfriend," Betsy sighed. "Remy…"

"She's daydreaming again," Kitty sighed. "Who's left? Them," She gestured to Emma's girls, as the Cookoos were often called, as they looked amazingly alike Emma, and Emma had taken them under her wing. "Tabitha, and Jubs."

"We don't like anyone," Esme said. "Well, I think Phoebe likes this one kid… She met him at the park during our picnic!"

"Shut up!" Phoebe said, launching a pillow at Esme.

"And I personally think… Oh, better not speak, she'll kill me," Jubilee said, looking down. Better not speak than face the wrath of Betsy.

"But you asked the question," Emma said, anxious for this. Jubilee grimaced and mumbled something. "Sorry, what was that?" Jubilee said it a bit louder. "Oh, Remy!" Emma said, loudly so everyone could hear.

"WHAT?" Betsy looked at Jubilee.

"Well, it's an easy thing ta be likin' 'im, Lass," Rahne said, sticking up for her friend. "'E's very 'ot."

"I see your point," Betsy said, before returning to braiding her long purple hair into pigtails.

"If I were you," Sage said, looking at Betsy. "I think your only competition is for Remy is Rogue." Yes, Sage did feel bad telling Rogue's little secret to Betsy, but it wasn't her fault she could analyze Rogue's actions over Remy.

"She like, likes him?" Kitty asked. "I thought she only slightly like him before he joined, and then like, completely stopped liking him."

"This is interesting," Ally leaned forward. She and Rogue had had a major grudge against each other.

"Oh, I'm not worried about her," Betsy flipped her hair. "Especially since my birthday is in two days… And I think Remy has a certain birthday present planned for me… And it's not like she can…If you catch my drift…" Sage gulped. She had been helping Rogue get over her powers little by little, by allowing Rogue to absorb her and slowly upgrade her powers. So far, she was quite successful, but could only keep contact for half an hour, without fainting or severe exhaustion. But only a few people knew, such as Kitty, Logan, Ororo, Hank, Kurt, and naturally Xavier.

"You read his mind?" Lorna leaned forward.

"Yes… But… Well… I /had/ to. I couldn't stand the suspense about what he was going to get me!"

"That can be excused," Paige said.

Ally's mind was working over time. What a prefect way to humiliate Rogue! Ever since she had first arrived, she had gotten over to Rogue's bad side. Wasn't her fault she was told she was rooming with Rogue. Rogue had then complained that Ally's pop music was too loud, and once Ally had heard about Rogue's mental break downs, Ally insisted she be moved to another room.

"Tabby?" Amara looked at her friend. "You haven't spoken yet."

"That's 'cause I don't like anyone!" Tabby said, lying through her teeth. The telepaths shared a knowing glance, as they knew who Tabby like, but resected HER privacy enough not to speak up. Funny how they respect Tabby's mind more than Remy's… Oooh well. So, Tabby got to keep her mouth shut about whom she liked. Especially as she was in the room with them.


	4. What are you? Two?

**As We Were**

**Disclaimer: When I go drivin' I stay in my lane. When I get cut off, it drives me insane!**

**Review Responses**

**Ishandahalf—Don't worry. They'll get what they deserve. I never liked   
Betsy. Possibly because I was introduced to her just randomly popping   
into Evo fics like a Mary Sue. And everyone made her so perfect too.  
And Ally and Rogue don't like each other. It's just cannon. I hear ya!  
  
** **RikaTabithaStarr— Awesome possum! Yeah, If you read the above review,  
I never really liked Betsy. I rejoiced when she was killed off in the  
comics. I'm mean, what can I say? ** **Later on in Evolution, there was speculation that they no longer shared a room. Because, wouldn't Rogue knock Kitty out first when under mind control? Since they're room mates. But in this fic, because the mansion under went expansion, and Rogue and Kitty are much older, it fit for them to no longer share rooms.** **  
  
DemonRogue13—Yeah, I enjoy torturing characters. Tabby/Amara has   
defiantly grown on me. So, why not force it upon my readers?**  
  
**Star-of-Chaos— Great! Kat decided that when we forced Rocky upon our   
friends, and we attempted to go in costumes… (It involved me in a   
black t-shirt with a white collared shirt under it, a black skirt,  
fishnets, painful shoes, and a towel. Oh, and bad make-up. So it  
was pretty bad. But lots of fun!) So, she told me to be Magenta,  
and was Columbia. They both have light hair. And my hair does go   
very scary ala Magenta when not tamed. Well, not AS BAD as hers.  
****SickmindedSucker— Yes. Tabby is crushing on a girl. ** **Of course Rogue will! Or will she? Hmm… Yeah, I don't know how I'm  
going to have Remy drop Betsy, or vise versa. Remy deserves to get   
dumped every once in a while too, ya know. Hm… ** **C  
  
onfusing people is loads of fun! Your fic, though it may be crazy,   
is defiantly groovy! A very funny laugh out loud at the ridiculus   
predicaments that the X-Men and co get themselves into… Like playing   
with ceiling fans on high…   
  
Don't worry. Betsy and Ally have it coming  
to them… ASGT, turning fans against Betsy and Ally since the day this  
fic started… I'm currently working on writing the 14th chapter on my   
laptop, so I'll be updating quite frequently. Possibly every other   
day or something like that. I have a lot of free time on my hands,  
what with it being summer and all. I only have rehersal for some   
plays during the days, so at night (I've been making a habbit of   
staying up very late) I'm free to write and make a purse… Even   
though the sewing machine that really isn't a sewing machine's   
needle is broken… Need to get that replaced… [/ramble]**  
  
**Lancitty92— I will most likely have some themes of Lancitty.   
Flashback sequences, or I may just pull a Red Witch and have   
Kitty not be able to decide between the two. Kiotr (Kitty and   
Piotr/Colossus) is cannon in the comics. But I'll see what I can  
do to appease you.   
  
****Witch-Uk—Yay! I would say 'Woot! A new reviewer!' But this fic is new,  
there for most of the reviewers are still new. Making sense?   
I'm updating! I'm updating!**

* * *

"YACK!" A loud yell was heard followed by a thud around 11 AM the next morning.

"Watch where you're tripping!" Ally's angry voice came.

"Sorry!" Rogue yelled back. "Not mah fault ya'll decided to sleep right by the staircase!"

"It's too early to get up," Lorna mumbled, turning around so she could try to get more sleep.

"Where were you anyway?" Mindee asked, having almost avoided Rogue's trip over Ally.

"At a movie," Rogue explained.

"What movie?" Celeste asked.

"Full o' questions, aren't we p'tites?" The five girls nodded. "An' what happened 'ere? A slumber party and Remy wasn't invited?" Remy looked at his girlfriend, who was slowly getting up.

_**Maybe for my birthday, eh, luv?**_ Betsy telepathed over to Remy. Remy got an evil glint in his eye, but didn't reply.

* * *

"GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Betsy's angry voice yelled through the bathroom door an hour later.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TAKES TO GET THIS MAKEUP OFF?" Rogue yelled back. "AND THE HAIR DYE!"

"YOU SLEPT IN YOUR MAKEUP?!" Betsy yelled.

"Yes," Rogue said, opening the door up, clutching a towel around herself. "Bathroom's free, but watch out, still some dye on tha bottom of tha shower."

"Are you saying that you dye your hair?" Betsy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A bright red, for Rocky," Rogue said, pushing past Betsy carefully. "And it washes out… Unlike yours."

"Ooh! You'll pay for that, bitch!" Besty said angrily as she slammed the door shut. Rogue just rolled her eyes and walked down the hall into her room. Once in her room, she shut the door, grabbed a pair of clean clothes out of her closet, and started to remove her towel. Well, until she saw someone in her mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Rogue shrieked, it was a very Dianne Keaton moment, as Rogue quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself once more.

"Nice show dere, Roguey," Remy smirked from Rogue's bed.

"How tha hell did ya git in here?" Rogue gasped, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"I opened de door an' sat on y' bed an' waited fer you," Remy explained, shuffling a deck of cards. He held one out. "Y' kept this?" It was the Queen of Hearts that Remy had given her after their adventure in New Orleans.

"Ya went in mah diary!?" Rogue gasped. Than her annoyance turned to embarrassment. "How far did you read?" She glared at Remy.

"No need t' get worried dere," Remy said, putting his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture. "Jus' t' de part where y' were talkin' about how y' were glad dat 'Remy decided to kidnap me and take me to New Orleans. It made me realize how much I appreciate my family at the Institute, especially Kurt, and Logan, and Scott. I mean, sounds stupid and all, but Scott, despite a crush I'm LONG since over, you can quote me on that, has always been really nice to me and gone out of his way to make me feel comfortable. Kurt and Logan for obvious reasons. Well, that and the fact that Gambit's kinda cute…' Dat's how far, den Roguey decided t' give Remy a lil' peep show."

"ASSHOLE!" Rogue yelled, launching herself at Remy.

"Watch it!" Remy said, easily side stepping Rogue, so she landed on her bed. Remy leaned over her.

"Remember what happened last time?" Rogue glared at Remy. "Don' want cha girlfriend gettin' angry with ya, 'specially b'fore her birthday."

"Rogue," Remy said, leaning back. His tone was gentle, yet stern.

"You best be leavin', Ah gotta git dressed," Rogue said, sitting up and biting her lip.

"Rogue," Remy said firmly again, pushing her back down. "Listen' t' Remy. He knows y' don' like 'im like dat. 'Specialy cause dat be tre' years ago, an' if y' kept a crush dat long, Remy'd be impressed, an' y're like mon lil' sister, an' I could never let anyting happen t' you," Remy said, standing up and leaving the room. Rogue just laid on her bed a few minutes longer, thinking about all that had just happened.

Remy had read her diary, and found out that she used to like him. He also said that he knew that Rogue didn't like him 'like that,' which was a complete and utter lie. And Remy also just said that he would never go out with Rogue, because he valued her too much as a friend, if you read between the lines, of course. Shaking her head, Rogue got up and put on her clothes like she had originally planed. This time devoid of any obnoxious, but utterly sexy people looking at her changing.

* * *

Dinner was loud as usual. Long ago, okay, nine months ago, the Institute had gone under some cheap construction. Cheap meaning everything was handled by it's residents. Bulldosing by Sam, Tabby, Scott and Remy, heavy lifting by Piotr, Rogue, and Roberto, metal wielding by Lorna and Amara, lumber provided by X23, and Logan, and various other jobs such as bringing things to high places by Kurt, Jay, and such and such. The lumber and metal was provided by some mysterious man called Warren Worthington the 3rd.

So now, the dining room was one of the largest rooms in the house, and consisted of two long tables. One table was devoted to the older X-Men, and the other to the younger ones. Most of the X-Men ignored this rule, as Xavier didn't exactly re-inforce it, and also due to the fact that many of the X-Men chatted with whoever was closest, and didn't have many rivalries. If only he could say the same for Rogue, Betsy and Ally. Betsy and Ally were good friends, and both of them shared the hate of Rogue.

As was mentioned earlier, Ally hated Rogue from the beginning, but with Besty, it was a gradual thing. Betsy had joined about a month after Remy and had clicked with Rogue right away. But as soon as Betsy started taking an interest in Remy, Rogue became more protective of him. Sounds stupid, right? But slowly and slowly, the girls started drifting apart over Remy. Betsy claimed it was because Rogue was a stuck up bitch, and funnily enough, Rogue claimed the same about Betsy.

"So, Elizabeth," Professor Xavier said, calling Betsy by her real first name. "What is it you had in mind for your birthday?"

"Nothing too big," Betsy said, "Just a small little get-together with cake and ice cream for everyone here."

"That an' tha' fact that she doesn't know of any caterers who'll cater to mutants," Rogue muttered. Jean shot Rogue a dirty look from down the table.

_**Don't worry, I agree with you**_, Rogue heard Emma's voice in her head.

_**Me too**_, Sage agreed. Rogue just shook her head. She had meant for the comment to be quiet. Not loud so everyone and their uncle could hear it.

"Well, that sounds quite nice, Elizabeth," Xavier nodded. "What type of food shall I plan on getting?"

"Chinese would be nice," Betsy smiled. A few had to restrain giggles due to Betsy's Asian looks, and her wish for Chinese food. Tsk tsk, you guys, it's not funny!

"And what type of cake?"

"Chocolate, with vanilla frosting," Betsy smiled. "And no offense, sir, but it would be best if you didn't let Kitty cook it." The tables chuckled at the memory. A few months ago, Kitty had offered to make Jean's cake. Jean, being the nice person she was, agreed, stupidly thinking that Kitty's cooking had been better. Long story short, the institute spent the entire night with their head in the toilet.

"The cake wasn't that bad!" Kitty protested.

"Ja, sure," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Urugh!" Kitty humped and went back to picking at her potatoes that Ororo had cooked. Dinner continued on as normal, occasional outbreaks of powers over who got the last of the bread, and such. So, everyone trooped up to bed later that night, very tired.

* * *

Rogue sat bolt up right in a cold sweat. She glanced to her alarm clock… 1 AM. Finding that she couldn't fall back asleep, Rogue gingerly crept out of bed.

* * *

"Remy?" A small voice came from Remy's doorway.

"Quoi?" Remy mumbled, rolling over, trying to fall back asleep.

"Ah had a nightmare."

"Oh, it's jus' you, Roguey," Remy said glancing at his alarm clock. "What do y' want me t' do about it?"

"An' Ah can't get back t' sleep."

"What are y'? Two?" Remy raised an eyebrow. "Climb in," Remy said, patting the spot next to him. Rogue padded over to him, and Remy tried his best not to notice that she was wearing a very flattering baby doll like type of pajamas that Kitty had bought Rogue as a joke for her birthday two years ago when she and Tessa started getting a hang on her powers.

"Thank you," Rogue mumbled.

"Mmhmmm. Now go t' sleep."

"But if Ah'm a two year old, then ya're gonna hafta tell meh a story," Rogue teased.

"Just go to sleep," Remy mumbled.

"Fine." But Remy was already asleep.

****


	5. Pip pip, cherrios!

** As We Were  
  
Disclamier: Have you seen my partner? He's 6 feet tall and wearing canary yellow.  
  
Review Response:  
  
Pandora's Sorrow— Thank you so much! Hm... No, but I have something like that planned ahead. A chapter in Remy's point of view... Hm... Possibly. It won't be obnoxiating like the fics that switch POV every five seconds. Or a chapter that focuses on Remy. Yes. That's what I should do! I'm having slight writers block right now, trying to work on chapter 14. Remy centric chapter. Would that work for you? Rogue's gonna kick serious ass as the fic goes on. Don't worry!  
  
X-TREME X-23—No, it has no importance, just so she could sleep with Remy. TV isn't a bad thing! I only watch... a few shows on TV, being Evolution, (canceled. Meh.) SNL, Daria, and Degrassi. Oh, and Cowboy Bebop. But no one really cares, now do they?  
  
Ishandahalf— I have never been able to pronounce your name. If I didn't know that Betsy switched bodies with a bikini-model ninja skank, I would also agree she dyed her hair. Then again, I've had purple hair. The first day of 7th grade. I was also wearing Ambercrombie. I hate that store. Only my hair was done in streaks. And was cool. I've also had pink tips, and black streaks (permanent!) and full blue, but it washed out as it was semi- permanent, and it looked green. Take that! And that! And that! Oh, and some of that too! You smell a catfight by the strong amount of catnip, or Sabertooth in the area. Or you just see a really cute little cat that you just want to huggle and snuggled, and take home...Oh, rambling about my kitty. Rogue is crushed, Rogue is crushed. Rogue is crushed... To quote this random play I'm in, like a penny on a railroad track. Death to the wenches! Woohoo!  
  
Pomegranate Queen—I can't spell pomegranate. I can't do a lot of things right now, but one thing I can do is thank you for your review! They mean a bajillion and a half cookies to me, so... Aw is right!  
  
Star-of-Chaos—Oh, she'll think of a way. Don't worry. Or if she doesn't... I will! Behold! The powers of the Author!  
  
DemonicGambit—Um... Why he didn't read her a bed time story... Ah... when I wrote this, it was late, and I didn't have the time or energy to think up a bed time story. I'm tired right now, as we speak.  
  
Lancitty92—Your [cheese] kind words make my heart tingly with glee! [/cheese.] Okay, I'm cutting that out now. Happy pills are still on from my play... God... I have to say the word 'aminals,' I have to say it three times. I will never recover.  
  
DemonRogue13—I haven't read any in which Betsy is a bitch. But we all know she is.  
  
Rage-girl-05—As we all know she is. A stuck up bitch. Evidence: Her name is Elizabeth Braddock. That spells out bitch. And some other evidence that I haven't found out yet. Oh, yeah, that and the fact she is.  
  
RikaTabithaStarr—Low, yes. But it is so something Remy would do. He's just like that. Sexy, but such an ass. I would kill him if he read my diary. Well, that happened to me once. It was my OLD diary, from 6th grade, and my guy friend/crush, Fletcher, went into my room and stole it, locked himself in a bathroom and read it. I was practically in tears. Actually, my friends threw it at him, and he didn't apologize. My other friend, Lindsay, pointed out that he didn't have to read it, but he did. He's an ass.**

* * *

Light crept in Remy's room through a crack in the blinds. Remy had the urge to blow the blinds up, but then realized that if he blew up the blinds, there would be more sunlight, which caused his problem. Slowly, Remy opened his eyes. ERUCK! He was greeted by the sight of his best friend wrapped tightly in his arms. Last night came back to him. Rogue had wandered in saying that she had nightmares, and Remy offered his bed up. Remy weighed his options again. Get up and disturb a Rogue who hadn't gotten too much sleep, or not get up and lay here to an awkward conversation afterwards. Too late.  
  
"G'mornin'," Rogue mumbled sleepily, not opening her eyes.  
  
"Mornin' t' you too," Remy said. Rogue opened her eyes to see Remy grinning at her.  
  
"Ah'm still asleep," Rogue said, closing her eyes again. "An' when Ah wake up-" Remy cut her off.  
  
"Y' sound like y' did three years ago."  
  
"Ah know Ah do," Rogue still hadn't opened her eyes. "Did anythin' happen las' night?"  
  
"Y' delusional?" Remy asked. "Y'came in here complaining about nightmares, so Remy let y' sleep. An' 'sides, I couldn't cheat on Betsy on 'er birthday, no matter how much I may have wanted t'."  
  
"Shut up," Rogue said, her eyes finally open.  
  
"Meh," Remy said, sitting up and stretching.  
  
"Speakin' o' Elizabeth Braddock," Rogue mocked. "Whatcha' gonna give her fer her birthday? An' betta yet, do Ah wanna know tha answer?" Remy laughed.  
  
"Depends. Should Remy give y' the details after?"  
  
"Shut up!" Rogue yelled.  
  
"Hey, Roguey, how'd y' manage t'..." Remy trailed off.  
  
"Oh... Ah... It's kinda a funny story, hehehe," Rogue giggled weakly.  
  
"Come on, tell Remy, 'e's your best friend."  
  
"Yes, you are. Fine, fine. I'll tell you. About two years ago, when Tessa joined, around mah birthday, she approached Xavier about mah powers. So we agreed that twice a month Ah would absorb her an' slowly upgrade mah powers so Ah could touch. Ah can only manage for half an hour without faintin' o' severe exhaustion. That answer ya question?"  
  
"Non, because y' aren't exhausted o' fainted."  
  
"If it was tha' middle o' tha night... Oh, hell, that doesn't work... Um... Ah have no clue. But don' tell anyone that ya'll know about this. It's a secret, kay?" Remy just nodded in agreement, before resolving to go bug Sage about this later.  
  
"Y' know what I t'ink?"  
  
"Do Ah have a choice?"  
  
"Non. I t'ink dat y' can touch longer den y' want t' let on. 9 hours, y' were 'sleep, Rogue."  
  
"No need ta get suspicious!" Rogue said. "Talk t' Sage an' Hank 'bout it, they'll know."  
  
"Don' worry, Remy will. Now if y'll 'cuse 'im, Remy's gotta go get dressed," So, Remy got up and walked towards the closet. He cast a look back at Rogue, still on his bed. "If y' wanna show, Remy don' mind," This sent Rogue off, as she threw a pillow at him. It hit him in the stomach. Remy prepared for it to hurt like hell, but when he was only hit with a soft 'thud,' he looked at Rogue confusedly. Rogue just shook her head and exited stage left.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" If Rogue had to listen to one more person say that at breakfast to Betsy, she would just scream.  
  
"Happy birthday!" Well, instead of screaming, Rogue calmly stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
"What's eating her?" Betsy asked, taking a bite of her bagel.  
  
"She's going to call Wanda," Sage observed. "Don't be such a bitch, Betsy."  
  
"Hey, Sagey," Remy said, catching Sage's elbow as she reached across the table for a cup of yogurt. "Can I talk t' y' for a minute?"  
  
"Isn't that what you're doing now?" Sage asked, looking at Remy.  
  
"In private," Remy said, shooting a fleeting glance around the room.  
  
"Sure, what about?"  
  
"Um... It's about Betsy's birthday present..." Remy said, obviously lying. Luckily for him, Tessa caught on.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure," Sage nodded and stood up. Remy followed her out of the room into the library.  
  
"So, what's this really about?" Sage asked, looking at Remy once he had secured the doors shut.  
  
"It's about Rogue."  
  
"Ahaha!"  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"Nothing. Now, what about Rogue?"  
  
"Well, last night, well, technically dis mornin', but we're not goin' dere, she came into my room, complain' about nightmares, so bein' de good Remy dat I am, I let her crawl in wit' me. Now, don' worry, notin' happened. But, de strange t'ing is dat her powers didn' work. She tol' me dis mornin' dat y' two were workin' on it, but she could only do it fer half an hour, after two years, but when we woke up dis mornin', I wasn't dead. What happened?"  
  
"That," Sage said. "Is a good question."  
  
"So do y' have an answer?"  
  
"Nope, sorry. But I'll have Hank look into it."  
  
"Well, t'anks fer de help," Remy said as Tessa left the library.

* * *

"Hello? Pietro Maximoff sex god here, how may I help you?"  
  
"Damn it, Pietro! Give tha phone ta Wanda!" Rogue yelled angrily at Pietro.  
  
"Relax. I'll get her," Pietro set down the phone and raced off to get Wanda. Literally ten seconds later, Wanda picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Wanda, s'me."  
  
"Hey, Rogue. Why are you calling me?" Wanda asked, looking at her watch.  
  
"Oh, wow, Ah feel tha' love," Rogue's tone sounded sarcastic.  
  
"Seriously, why?"  
  
"Ah'll give ya three guesses which telepath's birthday it is, an' tha first two don' count."  
  
"Oh! I love this game!" Wanda said, giggling slightly. "Um... Jean?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sage?"  
  
"Ah wouldn't be mad if it was her birthday," Rogue said.  
  
"True," Wanda replied. Rogue and Sage were pretty close. "Um... Baldies?"  
  
"Wanda, are ya aware that that was three guesses, an all three were wrong?"  
  
"I'm just losing my touch," Wanda said. Just then, a knock on the door sounded. "Hang on for a second, okay?" Wanda placed the phone to her chest to block out the sound. "Who is it?"  
  
"Your lover!" The reply came in a distict Australian accent came from the other side of the door.  
  
"Come in! I'm on the phone with Rogue," Wanda said, opening the door with her almighty powers.  
  
"HEY ROGUEY!" John yelled into the phone.  
  
"Hi John," Came Rogue's muffled reply.  
  
"Johnny, can you do me a favor?" Wanda asked, looking at her boyfriend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go get me some ice cream, I'm starving!" John nodded and walked off to do his beloved's bidding. "So, who's birthday is it?" Wanda asked into the phone.  
  
"Our favorite person in tha world, who isn't Dazzler."  
  
"Ah, Braddock."  
  
"Ya got it, sugah."  
  
"Pip, pip, Cherrios, Captain Crunch," Wanda smiled.  
  
"Ah aughta try that on her. Couldn't wait ta see tha look on her face," Rogue said.  
  
"Groovy," Wanda said for lack of better words.  
  
"What are ya on? Groovy?"  
  
"What can I say? I've been hanging out with my baby's daddy's friend a bit too long."  
  
"Translation?"  
  
"Oh, before Rocky on Saturday, I was doing John's makeup, and one thing lead to another, and soon he got this weird idea that I was in love with Kurt, and that I was bearing his love child." Wanda explained.  
  
"An' how does this have anythin' ta do with the groovy?"  
  
"Forge."  
  
"Ah, say no more."  
  
"Listen, Rogue, I've gotta go, call me if you survive Betsy's 23rd!"  
  
"Let's hope I do," Rogue listened a few seconds longer, before hanging up the phone.  
  
"ROGUE!" The shrill voice of Kitty came waking Rogue from her thoughts.  
  
"WHAT?" Rogue yelled back.  
  
"YOUR TURN TO HELP IN THE DANGER ROOM WITH THE NEWEST RECRUITS!" Yes, the newest recruits, the name the X-Men had given the newest batch of recruits, since the former New Recruits, now known as X-Factor, became X-Factor. And the group formerly known as the New Recruits were no longer new recruits, but full X-Men, the newest new recruits got the name. Confused?  
  
"COMIN'!" Rogue yelled back at Kitty, before grudgingly zipping into her uniform. Her uniform now was a much more sophisticated uniform. An off the shoulder, for lack of better words, one piece, with a long trench coat, boots, and fingerless gloves. And she was out the door. 


	6. Ever seen The Matrix?

** As We Were  
  
Disclaimer:...They get kinda scary, I guess I should stop showering with Drew Carey!  
  
Review Response:  
  
X-TREME X-23—Don't worry! I'm currently working on chapter 15, so I think in chapter 16 or somewhere around there, she'll pop up. I also forgot another character I wanted to add. Dani. Those show's completely rock! Yay! Do you agree with me that Remy looks like Trent? I swear, he does!  
  
Ish-And-A-Half—I used to think it was pronounced Isha-haaaand-dan-dalf. Ishandahalf. I can spell it now too! Yay! War cries! DEATH TO THE WENCHES! You'll find out the answers to your many questions in... I think in chapter 8. Or 9. One or the other. When's your birthday? For I will sure try to get you an Australian man whore, or a British one. I got the pip pip thing from Full House, because this one guy with the mullet was going to meet the queen. Things I do when I'm bored in Colorado. They include start this fic. I would type more, but I have to get off to make way for my sister. Who does remind me of Betsy. Only she's not a purple-haired ninja. She's a bitch. At 12. That's pretty pathetic.  
  
RikaTabithaStarr—I would survive the party by... Ah... Um... Er... Aherum... Eeeu.... Um... Killing Betsy. Yes. I would. No, I'd spend the entire time mingling with the guests, trying to get blackmail information and plot the demise of Betsy. That's what I would do! Or I'd just call Wanda and John. Either way works for me! Yay! Remy is one hot lovable ass. And it's probably pretty damn tight too. Wait, who am I kidding! It's a great ass. I love my comics. Did you notice that all the guys in comics have nice packages? This is something I find out in my spare time, when I'm done gushing that Remy looks like Tom Cruise in Boomerang (I don't know what issue of X-Treme X- Men.)  
  
Pandora's Sorrow—Yeah, the chapters plots move slowly, but later it picks up. We start the party in this chapter, and I just have a random danger room session. Yeah, I'll have Wanda quiz Remy about what he thinks about Rogue in 15, because I'm working on that chapter right now. I'm sorry you feel cheated... Now I feel bad! Wow, you're mean. Kidding, kidding. I love you. Rocky Horror Picture Show is a movie made in 75, and it's a cult classic movie. People go to the movie, dress up as the characters, talk to the screen, and act the movie in front of the screen! When I go to New York for a week, I'm going to see one of their midnight showings. New York has some of the best casts, so, it'll be such a party! Go rent Rocky Horror Picture Show! But beware! It's a musical, but a kick ass musical.  
  
SickmindedSucker—You amuse me to no end. And that's a good thing. Warren is actually currently at the mansion, but if I've failed top mention him in a way other than Paige's little crush, that's because, as of now, he's visiting Moira MacTaggart on Muir Island. Yes. That is where he is. OOOh! Brilliant idea! I have more time to write today... No,I have less... Oh... hell... Because my rehearsal starts at 12, the play is at 7, and then there is a cast party until midnight. So, does that make it less time? Or more time?  
  
DemonRogue13—I say groovy, so I felt like having Wanda say it. So that is why Wanda got to say groovy.  
  
Star-of-Chaos—No, I don't feel too bad for them to have to deal with Rogue. I feel bad for them having to deal with Logan.  
  
DemonicGambit—Well, we do know for sure that she loves him, but that's not the reason that Remy's not dead. You find out in a few chapters why.**

* * *

Rogue arrived at the Danger Room a few minutes before the Newest Recruits showed up.

"Nice of you to join me," Logan said, looking at Rogue.

"Yeah, Ah know." Rogue rolled her eyes. "What's keepin' 'um?"

"No clue," Logan replied gruffly.

"'Prolly Betsy sayin' that since she's so 'High an' Mighty,' that they get the session off. Ah've been here longer than her, an' they respect her more!"

"Now, I know you don't like Betsy, but that's no reason to-" Logan stopped and sighed. "Whom I kidding? You'll go on bad mouthing her anyway. Carry on.

"But the question is, why? She's older, yeah, but they go ta here ta seek advice on when they have trouble with their powers, Ah know Paige did, when she couldn't control her shedding, an' it's annoyin' as hell! Sure, she has a solid X-Man background, but Piotr doesn't! Remy doesn't! Ororo was a thief in Kenya before she came here! Errugh!"

"Don't go tearing your hair out over the matter, Stripes," Logan placed a hand gently on Rogue's shoulder. "Ah, here come the straglers now," Logan said, cracking his knuckles as the Newest Recruits entered. Xavier had finally cracked and allowed them to design their own uniforms, but they had to be approved by him before he would send them out to be made.

Lorna wore a purple body suit that was low cut in front, going backwards into a cape. It appeared that she wore boots that went up to mid thigh, because she had black straps connecting one part of the fabric to the other, over a purple backing.

Paige had on a red skirt, with a black mid-drift bearing tanktop, and a leather jacket, with black stockings that went up mid thigh, and boots. Alex's costume consisted of a black suit, with white straps on it, very basic, except for the black and white swirl on his chest.

Jay's consisted of red pants with a red tanktop connecting together, and red arm bands. The red had stripes of orangeish yellow along the seams, and a few accents of blue were there, much like Paige's. The cuckoos all had light blue skirts or dark blue pants, with a light blue mid-drift bearing top. And Illyanna had a red tanktop/pant body suit, gray gloves, and a nice sheath for her sword.

"So, today, since you were late, we're gonna run you a level 10, got it?" Logan faced the crowd to much groaning. "An' Rogue here'll show you how it's done. Rogue?" Logan handed the floor to her.

"Okay," Rogue pressed a button and an 3D model appeared before them with blinking dots to represent them. "First, ya'll have ta get through the forest surrounding the temple un-seen. But watch out, tha bad guy, fer this run, Apocalypse, has spies everywhere. Ya'll have ta avoid him. Ya'll can beat 'im though, since, Ah'm sure ya'llve heard, we beat him. We owe a lot o' that ta Cannonball and Colossus," Rogue said, looking at Paige, Jay, and Illyanna. "And of course Havok, who nicely showed up ta help us.

"But once ya get ta tha temple in tha middle o' tha' course, tha goal is t' git t' the center of tha temple, dodging quite a few Indiana Jones like booby traps," Here the model showed the inside of one of the passages, with arrows shooting out every few feet.

. "An' once ya'll get t' tha center, Magik'll teleport y' out. But y' have t' grab the diamond at tha center. The diamond was Shadowcat's idea, she called it tha Orkenstone of Thrain, an' if y' don't get tha diamond, ya'll will have failed, n' will have ta start all over again. But watch out fer Apoc." Rogue finished.

"Special bonus points to whoever tells us where the Orkenstone of Thrain is from, the Half-Pint still hasn't told us," Logan said. The group nodded, and Illyanna teleported them all out of the de-briefing room.

"So, are you going to complain anymore?" Logan asked, sitting in a chair, and propping his feet up on one of the control desks.

"Maybe, coffee?" Rogue offered, glancing at the coffee pot that Logan had installed their one day on a whim. A good whim.

"Black," Logan said as Rogue poured him a cup. She brought it over to him, and sat down besides him. "So, whadya say we give these Newbies a run for their money?" Logan smirked.

"Give 'um five more minutes ta git ta tha temple." Rogue said, leaning up against the control panel and taking a sip of her coffee.

* * *

"Move!" Celeste grumbled, as they all tried to get through the jungle uncensored.

"I would if you would!" Esme snapped back.

"It wasn't me!" Mindee said stenly. "It was Phoebe."

"No! It was Sophie!"

"Nope! Esme!"

"Shut up all of you or I will rip out your earrings," Lorna said, turning to the closest cuckoo, Esme. [1]

"You're mean," Esme stuck out her tongue.

"Be quiet!" Alex said annoyed at the six bickering girls. "Polaris, especially you! I expected better out of you!"

"Not my fault!" Lorna huffed. "They started it!"

"Lor—I mean, Polaris, stop arguing with them," Paige begged. "Do want to have to run this again if we get caught?"

"No," Lorna shuffled her feet. "I honestly hate it when you give me guilt trips like that, Husk."

"What can I say?" Jay snickered. "She got it from mom."

* * *

Rogue and Logan were now on their fourth cup of coffee.

"How long does it take a group of 10 people to get to a temple?" Logan asked, slightly annoyed.

"Ah'd hate ta see how long it takes 'um ta git ta church," Logan looked at Rogue, who just smiled. "Ah'm hungry. Got anythin' ta eat?"

"No, Shades cleared it all out when he was with the X-Factor."

"Why do they insist on bein' called that?" Rogue wondered.

"Beats me."

* * *

"Finally! Ve are here!" Illyanna said as they arrived at the temple. "Havok, you are de field leader, vhat should ve do next?"

"I think we should… Ah… dude… split into two groups. That'll work," Alex said, smiling. "Let's have… Esme, Sophie, Phoebe, Ickarus and Magik in one group, and Polaris, Husk, Celeste, Mindee, and me in the other. We'll use the Cuckoos to talk to each other. Good? Good! Let's go!" Alex said, sounding quite a bit like his brother.

"I think him and Scott should have stayed long-lost brothers," Paige whispered to Illyanna and Lorna. They giggled.

"Vell, may de best team survive," Illyanna said solemnly as she took off with her group.

"Don't worry, we will," Paige grinned as her group started off down a tunnel.

* * *

"Hey, anyone up here?" A soft knocking came at the door.

"Come in," Logan said, draining his 5th cup of coffee.

"Ya know, Betsy's party's gonna start in an hour," Jubilee said as she walked through the door.

"Me, carin'," Rogue pointed at her face, which clearly showed no sign of wanting to go to Betsy's party. Jubilee wrinkled her nose, then turned to Logan.

"So, Wolvie," Jubilee bobbed her head up and down to invisible music. "What's goin' on down there?" Jubilee pointed to the Danger Room below, which was now a few passages in the pyramid.

"Newest Recruit torture," Rogue explained. "Kitty's program. They have ta get ta the center and Magik'll teleport 'um out."

"Niiiiiiiiiicccccceeeeee. So glad we didn't have anything like that for us," Jubilee smiled.

"Yeah, that's cause Logan's too lazy ta think up anythin' other than 'dodge the speeding bullets', in fact, we still did that, up until 6 months ago, when Ah got smart."

"Oh, sounds intriguing, what did you do?"

"It was Kurt's idea, evah seen Tha Matrix?"

* * *

"Almost," pant pant. "There," pant pant. Yes, that was the battle cry of the Newest Mutants as they faced their final obstacle. For this one, they had all teamed up again and they had to dodge flaming arrows, figure out a code to open the door to get to the Orkenstone, and the teleportation area, and not to mention, battle the evil robots.

"Dis," Illyanna dodged an arrow, and slammed her sword into the stomach of one robot. "Sucks!"

"Picking up American terms, are we?" Lorna said, as a green glow surrounded her hands, bending the tips on some of the arrows to be nice and blunted.

Jay, who was taking most of the hits for the team, on account of his healing factor, looked ready to kill someone. So, he decided to vent his anger on the statue. He flew up, and round kicked it's head, sending it flying off into the distance. The statue then disappeared. "Gotta love holograms," Jay frowned.

* * *

"Finally!" Logan stood up and looked over the battered Newest Recruits. "Took you…" He looked at his watch.

"Two hours," Rogue finished. "Not too bad fer ya first time through."

"You mean ve haff to go again?" Illyanna looked on in disbelief.

"No, but that's not to say that you won't go through it in the future," Jubilee smiled.

"Yay, the future," Alex rolled his eyes.

"Now hurry and shower up! Betsy's party is half an hour," Logan said sternly as they all trouped off to shower and change and spruce up.

"Come on, Trinity, let's go," Jubilee said, grabbing Rogue by the arm and dragging her out of the room.

****

* * *

******1—That was how Magneto killed Esme in New X-Men, after she joined the Brotherhood**


	7. Leave the eyeliner at home

** As We Were  
  
Disclamier: Yes, that's right, the points are like the Swiss Army, they don't matter.  
  
Review Response:  
  
Ishandahalf—No problem! What song will it sing? How will it be dressed? There will be starring at Betsy, but that's only because Remy think's she's the sexiest thing on two legs, besides himself, and because everyone else just is forced to. DEATH TO THE WENCHES! I'm short on words right now because I'm starving to death. Gotta get something to eat.  
  
X-TREME X-23-- Yeah, Trent is either A) high, or B) or well... half asleep. He's always sleeping! Remy is defiantly cuter, though Trent may be pretty damn cute! Yes, feel free to use the bathroom, and don't forget to wash your hands! God, that was so cheesy and stupid. I sound like one of those signs at McDonalds that say 'Dirty hands spread disease, wash them.' Well, that is also the sign in the Kindergarten room at my school. Well, one of the campuses at my school... Meh.  
  
RikaTabithaStarr—I don't know how long it would take the Original X-Men to get through it. Hm... If I feel like it, I may put them up to it. Or... Better yet... Get the newest recruits to "accidentally" lock them in the DR session. Yep, Betsy's party is next, so... Yayishness!  
  
Star-of-Chaos—That comment was inspired by when I wore my sexy black leather trenchcoat, that has really big shoulders because I took out the shoulder pads, and isn't fitted to school, and wore it the entire day and some stupid guys started calling me "Trini-Shea," Because Shea is my real name.  
  
Enchantedlight—Ooe! New reviewer! Yay! Thanks so much for your review! They mean a helluva lot to me!  
  
Pyro Lady—Kill Betsy? I don't think I'm going to /kill/ her exactly. Just maim her beyond any recognizable form. I think. Don't worry. I'm taking this slow, but I can tell you this: In chapter 15, Remy really starts thinking about Rogue, with a little help from his friends. Not from an English speaking country, eh? Cool beans. Where're you from? Donde' vives? That was my little bit of Spanish, just in case you speak Spanish. I'm going into my...6th year of speaking it... And I suck at it.  
  
I Heart The Distillers—Yet another new reviewer! Awesome possum! I actually may introduce Jono. But I can't promise anything. If he does show up, he'll show up with a few other characters that I've forgotten/ignored. I hate when people make Betsy a Mary-Sue. So that's why I've never really liked her, just because of how she's been introduced in a bunch of evo fics. I read a really good one that was more Rogue centric that had her in it. She wasn't too Mary-Sueish in that one. But she's a complex character, what with body-switching to Ninja girl and everything. In this one random old comic I have, she had like... video camera eyes. It confused me.  
  
Pandora's Sorrow—Don't worry. I just like the Newest Recruits, but it won't be to centric around them. They'll just pop up every once in a while. I do have Wanda mention Lorna in a chapter later, but that's just once. Besty, oh, yes, do not worry! Rogue is twenty currently, Wanda's 22, John's 23, and Remy's 26. Just add three years to everybody's age in evo. So... Yeah. Even though the ages vary from writer to writer.  
  
Pomegranet Queen—I know. It's right up there up there with dying on the toilet. Ala Elvis. Or... Um... Ah... choking to death on a ball point pen, slipping on a rubber duckie. And then falling down an infinite hole of DOOM!  
  
DemonicGambit—Yes, it's one of my favorite pastimes. Did I just say pastimes? Oh, god, someone hit me with some large, heavy object. But not too hard. Because I know you all want me to update. **

* * *

Oh, Johnny," Wanda called.

"Yes?"

"Wanna go crash a party?"

"Ooh, where?" John asked, obviously intriqued.

"X-Geek manor. Something tells me Rogue's gonna need some help."

"Why?"

"It's Braddock's birthday."

"Sounds like a plan! Let's go! Oh, but Wanda?"

"Yes, John?"

"Leave the eyeliner at home."

* * *

Rogue didn't want to dress up too much for Betsy's little gala. So, she opted for fishnets, a black skirt, a green Rocky Horror tank top, and long black gloves.

"Lookin' hot," Remy said from the doorway. Rogue turned around and fixed him with an evil glare.

"Thank ya," Rogue smiled.

"An' what about me?" Remy turned around so Rogue could get the full look. He was wearing black pants, and a button up black t-shirt that didn't button up all the way.

"You look like you usually do," Rogue said as Remy smiled. "Like trash."

"Are y' gonna put shoes on?" Remy asked, ignoring her comment.

"Yeah, mah boots," Rogue said, pulling them on.

"Oh, y' stripper boots?"

"Only t' match your stripper pole."

"Burn…" Remy muttered.

"Ah'm sure ya could borrow them if ya asked nicely."

"No t'anks, dey'ed clash with m' g-string." Remy smiled as Rogue giggled.

"Shall we?" Rogue asked, holding out her hand to Remy.

"Lead the way." With that, the two walked out the door.

* * *

"And here she is! The woman of the hour!" Hank said, smiling as Betsy descended the staircase. She was wearing a purple and yellow dress that showed off her figure nicely.

"When will they git here?" Rogue mumbled, standing by the punch bowl. Sure, Betsy hadn't wanted a huge thing, but it turned out to be bigger than expected. Not like she didn't mind. Why? Because she loved having everyone's eyes on her, and the more people there, the better.

"Who get here?" Kitty asked, her light turquoise and pink dress shimmered in the light.

"No one," Rogue said, lying through her teeth.

"You're lyink," Kurt noted, looking very nice in khakis and a maroon golf shirt.

"So?" Rogue asked, taking a sip of punch. "Ah'm a compulsive liar." Kitty and Kurt just shook their heads.

"Whatever," Kitty then turned to Kurt. "Kurt, can you like, help me go find Piotr?"

"Sure, vhy not?" Kurt and Kitty walked off. When Piotr first came to the institute, Kurt was annoyed that Kitty had a crush on him. But slowly, he got over it, and now gladly accepted Kitty and Piotr's relationship. And after all, he defiantly believed it was better than Kitty's relationship with Lance.

BringBrong! The sound could only be attributed to one thing. The doorbell.

"If anyone hired me a stripper," Betsy laughed. "I'll kill them!"

"Nope, no stripper," Rogue said as she opened the door. "But I'm sure John'll be happy to strip for you." True to their words, John and Wanda stood in the door, waving happily. Wanda wearing a long black skirt and her usual red top, and John wearing jeans, a Hawaiian shirt open over a wife beater.

"You brought them along?" Betsy gasped, outraged.

"No, we came of our own free will," Wanda said smoothly, gliding in. "Hey baby," She said, wrapping her arm around Kurt's waist, to which Kurt gulped. John and Rogue doubled over in laughter.

"When's it due?" Rogue asked, looking at Kurt and Wanda.

"End of the month," Wanda laughted.

"Vhat zhe hell is goink on here?" Kurt asked, looking bewildered.

"Long story short, John got it in his head that I was carrying your child," Wanda whispered to Kurt, laughing.

"Oh…?" Kurt blinked a few times. "Ja, I can't vait for our child to be born," His tail had managed to wrap itself around Wanda's waist and pat her stomach. Now it was John's turn to look bewildered.

"I thought you said it was a lie!" He said, his mouth hanging open.

"Nope, come on lovey ducks, let's split," Wanda said, dragging Kurt over to a corner. Rogue took one look at Kurt's face and burst out laughing.

"Ah'm sorry, but that was so damn funny! Ya should see tha look on ya face!"

"Wait, I'm getting mixed messages here, Remy," John grabbed Remy, who was conversing with Jubilee, and bought him over. "I need a second opionion. Is Wanda or is Wanda not with the blue one?" Remy looked at Rogue for validation. One look at her told him what he needed to know.

"Is."

"Ahhba! Aaahhh! Eurrrughhh!" John was making incoherent babble.

"What a loser," Rogue laughed.

"What's going on here?" Scott asked, coming over and looking at the group.

"Nothin' much, jus' that Johnny 'ere jus' found out that Wanda's carryin' Kurt's love child," Rogue said, managing to keep a straight face.

"Wha-wha-what? I thought he was still with Amanda!"

"Nope, they broke up a _long_/ time ago," Jubilee said, joining in the conversation.

"Ooeeee…." Scott joined John in the incoherent babble club.

"HEY GUYS! GREAT NEWS!" Jamie yelled, standing up on a table.

"What is it now?" Amara asked, frowning.

"I JUST WENT ON LINE AND FOUND OUT THE NEW TITLE FOR THE NEW BARRY TROTTER BOOK!" All of those that were fans turned and looked at Jamie.

"BARRY TROTTER AND THE TWO QUARTERS RED STUFF HEIR TO THE THRONE!" [1] Jamie, happy that he had delivered his message, got off the table, and smiled.

"That's a long title," Bobby observed.

"Durh," Sam said, whacking him.

"Sammy! That's no way to be a role model," Jay mimicked their mother.

"Ahem, may I have your attention please," Xavier said, this made everyone shut up. "Dinner is served," So then entirety of the party walked towards the dinning room.

"Nice," John said, rubbing his hands together at the Chinese feast in front of him. "Where to start, where to start... The potstickers, the wantons, the chickeny stuff, the egg rolls, the sushi… Hum…"

"John," Wanda nudged John sharply in the ribs.

"Oi! That hurt!"

"Be quiet!"

"Sorry," John mumbled, before shutting up. Now, here is where I would say that Xavier stood up, but that is not true. So, Xavier made a loud coughing noise.

"Before we begin," He said. "I would like to propose a toast."

"A TOAST!" Cried anyone who knew anything, meaning John, Wanda, Remy, and Rogue. They all had seized a piece of bread earlier and threw it at Betsy.

"What was that for?" She sputtered, slightly annoyed that Rogue's was buttered. Remy's had missed her, purposely. **_I'll get you for that_**, Betsy sent to the perpetrators, also known as Rogue, Wanda and John. She purposely left Remy out, because she love him so much, and didn't want him to leave her for anyone. And he had a nice big di-- smile. Yes, a smile.

"Ahem, to absent friends!"

"To absent friends!" Everyone chorused, raising the wine/soda/water/milk/beer/juice up and taking a sip. Rogue looked down knowing they were referencing Carol Danvers. Xavier would never make Rogue feel bad intentionally, but it still stung. Anyone who knew anything, sans Rogue, giggled. "And to Elizabeth, for celebrating her 23rd healthy year with us, and here's to the next 23 as well." Everyone mummered "To Betsy," and took a sip of their wine/soda/water/milk/beer/juice. "And now that we're done with that, I think it's best to start our dinner."

"Wait! Charles, there is one present that we have to give before dinner," Ororo said, standing up. The eldest shared a look. "I'll go get it," Ororo pushed her chair back in and walked out of the room.

"I wonder what it could be?" Rahne wondered aloud.

"Probably really nice," Amara agreed.

"Maybe it's here," Sage said, tapping both girls on the shoulder to where Ororo was entering the room with a very large box. Jean was helping carry it to the table from where she sat with her TK.

"Betsy," Jean said. Betsy got up and walked over to the package. She gingerly pulled off the wrapping paper, as so not to ruin it.

"Oo, the suspense is killin' me, lass," Rahne said.

"Yeah, rip faster!" Tabby called. Betsy rolled her eyes, but complied. Inside was, wow, a box.

"Wow, a box," Jubilee said, as Betsy glared at her.

"Open the box," Emma cooed. So Betsy did. And in side was….

****

* * *

******1) At the time I wrote this, I had just found out the new Harry Potter title. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. So, just spreading the news. Only in an encrypted way.**


	8. I don't think she likes needles

** As We Were  
  
Disclamier: Hey, people don't kill people, trees kill people.  
  
Review Response:  
  
Enchantedlight—Yeah, I try to take the chapter title from a random quote in the chapter itself, so that's why they are seemingly random.  
  
X-TREME X-23—I have an obnoxious "Friend" like that. But you're cool. She's just a bit... WAY to preppy for my taste. WAY TOO PREPPY! And this is coming from someone who has set herself apart from everyone at a private school. I have unfairly been labeled Goth, though I'm not. I'm ... Unique.  
  
I Heart The Distillers—No, we're not going to open the box what so ever, as it ruins my way of life. Opening the box=my DOOM! So, there for, I just conveniently forgot about the box in this chapter and went right on to the present giving. I gave Betsy a bomb. And it blew up. Hehe. Wow, that was an Alex quote! Yes, Alex Masters. Obnoxious child. So, look out for Jono in chapters 17 or 18 or somewhere along there.  
  
DemonRogue13—Nothing's in the box. I just put it there to annoy everyone. Betsy got some new air for her birthday. And I'm just the type of person who would give that to someone. Actually, for my acting class that I'm in, we have to be clowns and have a talent. I don't speak, I just tap a broom on the ground, and my talent is breathing. Such a thing I would do.  
  
RikaTabithaStarr- Yes, that is a good thing, that I am spreading the news about the book! Yayishness! The thing in the box is bad. It's Thing 1 and Thing 2. Yay for Dr. Seuss! The box is bad. It contains anthrax.  
  
SickmindedSucker—I like your idea better than the other ones I have up there so far. . Randomosity: Remember the episode Retreat? How they thought that Hank was Bigfoot? I'm going to leave your mind thinking dirty thoughts with that one. XD. Yes, do kick Betsy up the ass. Warren is on Muir Island because he's... Ah... um... Eruh... In the comics, it seams like they always go to Muir Island just because they can. Um... Warren wanted to be the first man to fly solo across the Atlantic Ocean... On wings. That's why he's there. Yessiree bob!  
  
EvilWhiteRaven—I like your idea too! Yes, Rogue is going to get a boyfriend at some point... I'm not going to tell you his name, because that would be pointless. But I'll give you a hint... Go look at the summary of the story, and you'll figure it out. Oh, and... YAY! New Reviewer!  
  
Ishandahalf—Your wish is my command! ::bows.:: Oh, in the box is the Legacy Virus, that is specially tailored ONLY to affect Betsy. Yay! I do feel bad for poor, poor John. But hey, he get's a kick ass power, and a sexy accent! So that makes it better!  
  
Weapon X 61—Yay! New Reviewer Numero Dos! No, it's not Warren, but he's coming soon! I don't like Betsy with Remy either, but it was how I decided it should be, and they so possibly could have been a couple in the comics before Betsy went and bit the dust.  
  
DemonicGambit—Ah... What's in the box? Lemme think... Ah... Erum... Nope, I can't think of anything. Wait! I have an idea! Scroll down and find out! Sorry if that sounded mean and sarcastic, because it wasn't. It was loving and non- sarcastic.  
  
Pyro Lady—Ooh, that honestly could have been a hint at what happens in the future/past. I'm not telling exactly what phrase though. Portugal? Right by Spain? Coolness. I'm from Minnesota, which is in the US. Thank you so much for the great honor of putting me on your favorite author's list! I lurve you!  
  
Rage-girl-05—Are you a new reviewer by any chance? I can barley keep track. I mean... 11 reviews for one chapter so far, so I think I have quite a right to be uber confused. This is my highest reviewed fic ever! Yippie! In the box is a man in tights. Also known as Lance. If you don't get it, go read my [self plug] Wow, Cult Classic. It's a Rocky Horror Picture Show[/parody] And if you have... Good for you! Yayishness!**

* * *

And inside the box was...  
  
"BRIAN?!?!?" Betsy yelled loudly as her present got out of the box. She hugged the blonde haired man happily and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Who's he? Her boyfriend from Britain?" Rogue asked hopefully. If he was, then she could get Remy all to herself. Yay!  
  
"No," Ally said sharply.  
  
"I'm her brother," Brian said, smiling. "I called Charles up to ask him about your birthday, and we concocted this plan." His British accent echoed slightly in the large dining room where they were all congregated.  
  
"He's cute," Tabby whispered, quite loudly. Denial, Tabby, denial.  
  
"Yeah!" Amara said, grinning. If you looked closely, you could see a small amount of hurt in Tabby's eyes.  
  
"Brian, why don't you take a seat with Betsy, we were just about to start dinner," Ororo said, and Brian gladly agreed.  
  
"Can we eat now?" John asked loudly.  
  
"John!" Rogue said harshly, kicking him under the table.  
  
"Ow! Abuse! Abuse!" John cried.  
  
"Who are these two? They don't appear to be X-Men from the pictures Betsy's sent me," Brian enquired.  
  
"They're not," Ally smirked. "Pyro and the Scarlet Witch," John and Wanda waved. "They're in the Brotherhood and found it apropos to crash the party."  
  
"Nuh-uh!" John said, sticking out his tongue in a juvenile way. "We were invited! So, nya!"  
  
"Who invited them, then?" Brian asked.  
  
"Rogue," Bishop explained. "What with Remy dating Betsy, she pretty much figured out he'd be too occupied to talk with his best friend, so she invited the other two. They're over a lot, so you get used to them."  
  
"Pass the egg rolls, John," Rogue said, noticing that they were eating now.  
  
"Anyone else notice that there are a lot of twins around?" Bishop asked, seemingly randomly and trivial for such a hardened cop from the future.  
  
"Who?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Well, there's you and Pietro, the Cuckoos, those Canadian twins, Jeanne Marie and Jean Paul, and now Brian and Betsy."  
  
"They're twins?" John asked, blinking. "'Ow come Brian an' Betsy are twins, but she's Asian lookin'?"  
  
"Good question," Bishop said, pointing a chopstick at John.  
  
"You could ask," Kitty said.  
  
"Da, an' risk being killed," Piotr added.  
  
"I'll pass then."  
  
"Atta boy!" Rogue said, clapping John on the back a little to hard, so he went face first into his rice. "Oops, sorry," Rogue said, not meaning it at all. The strange thing was, she hadn't used her powers.  
  
"Sure you are," Kitty said, rolling her eyes skyward.  
  
Soon, dinner had come and gone, as had cake, and of course, so had presents, with Betsy now the proud new owner of a red Mercedes.  
  
"Remy still has to give y' his present," Remy whispered in Betsy's ear around 11.  
  
"And what present would that be?" She asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"You'll have t' come up t' his room t' find out," Remy smiled coyly, and beckoned for Betsy to follow him to his room.  
  
"Where are they going?" Ally asked Sage.  
  
"I'm not telling," Sage smirked. "But I'm pretty damn sure you know."  
  
"Yes, I do," Ally smiled. Mentally, she added, _and I'm going to love every minute of this, she's getting what she deserves tonight_. Luckily, Sage hadn't heard. Sage nodded and walked off, leaving Ally alone with her schemes.  
  
Slowly, the party began to diminish, and even John and Wanda went home, so only the Xavier Residents and Brian were left.  
  
"Anyone seen Remy?" Rogue asked, walking up in her pajamas to a large group outside of the bathroom upstairs, where Ally was standing.  
  
"Yeah, I think he's up in his room, why?" Ally asked, being slightly civil to Rogue for a change. Ha!  
  
"Ah need ta talk to him," Rogue said, before turning and leaving to go find Remy.

* * *

"So, what's this birthday present that you got me, Remy?" Betsy asked, sitting on the side of Remy's bed like some sort of sex kitten.  
  
"Oh, nothin' special, Bets," Remy said, grinning, he removed his shirt, and pressed the 'play' button on his stereo. Instantly, the sounds of Dashboard Confessional's Hands Down filled the room.  
  
"I love this song!" Gushed Betsy.  
  
"Jus' like I love you," Remy said, wrapping Betsy in a hug and kissing her softly. His hands traveled through her soft hair, down her back where they moved, massaging her. She allowed his kisses to trail down her jaw line to her neck, before Remy came up for air. Gently, Remy un-zipped Betsy's dress and let it fall to the floor, she stepped out of it, and before you knew it, one thing lead to another and they fell onto the bed.

* * *

"Remy?" Rogue asked, opening the door to his bed room. Light flooded the room to see Betsy and Remy in a not to happy position.  
  
"Excuse me! We were in the middle of something here!" Betsy snapped, clearly out of breath.  
  
"Oh, mah, God, yeah, Ah got that... Ahh....Aahh..." Rogue blinked and quickly slammed the door and turned around running smack into Logan.  
  
"Whatch where yer goin', Stripes...?" Logan looked down at Rogue, whose eyes were brimming with tears. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh, nothin'," Rogue lied. "Normal things, that time of the month, you know..." It was clear Logan wasn't buying it.  
  
"Why don't we go to the kitchen an' talk about it?" Logan asked.  
  
"Tha kitchen's a mess! We just had a party, an' Ah'm tired," Rogue faked a yawn.  
  
"No. You're coming to the kitchen. Shift it," Logan said sternly, walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Ah see Ah have no choice," Rogue sniffled, following the older man.

* * *

"So, what is this about now, really?" Logan asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge.  
  
"Noth--"  
  
"Don't give me that crap. Somethin's eatin' ya, Rogue, an' I want to know what."  
  
"It's Remy."  
  
"Ahah! What's this Cajun done now?" Logan narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't go feral on him, Logan, he's bein' how he normally is, cocky, a womanizer, and horny." Logan raised an eyebrow, and Rogue took it as her cue to go on. "He's mah best friend, an' Ah love him, but right now... Ah donno about mah feelin's fer him. An' Ah mean feelin's feelin's."  
  
"So, lemme put this in a nut shell. You think you have a crush on him?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue admitted painfully. "An' Ah don't wanna. Ah know he loves Betsy, in fact, he's proclaimin' it as we speak, an' that we'd never work out. Half an hour, Logan," She looked up at him with big eyes.  
  
"That's a long time," Logan pointed out.  
  
"For two years worth of two times a month sessions? That's pathetic. An' than las' night..."  
  
"Yes?" So, Rogue told Logan the story about her nightmares, and her powers not affecting anything in the middle of the night. In the end, it caused Logan to spit out his beer. "What?"  
  
"Nothin' happened, that's what happened."  
  
"Ahum... We gotta go see Hank about this, straight up," Logan then grabbed Rogue by the arm and pulled her towards the medlab.

* * *

"It's late, what is the meaning of this?" Hank asked, looking at Rogue and Logan. Rogue was massaging her arm where Logan and garbbed her in her pajamas, and Logan drinking a beer.  
  
"Her powers ain't workin', or something," Logan said. Hank raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do Ah hafta tell again? This is so damn embarrassing..." Rogue pouted. Logan and Hank nodded, and Rogue, for the second time that night, relayed the story of the night before.  
  
"We're gonna have to take a blood test," Hank said simply, and Rogue looked ready to run out of their as fast as she could. So, sit on the bed here, roll up your sleeve," Rogue did as she was told, grimacing the entire way, not happy that she was going to become a test subject. Hank pulled on some gloves and took out the needle. He hoped, that if her powers weren't working, he would be able to use a regular needle, without it being bent and or blunted by Rogue's invulnerability. Rogue clenched her eyes tightly as he pierced her skin, but despite that, she let out a blood curling scream before fainting.  
  
"What the hell?" Logan rubbed his ears. "That was worthy of Siren."  
  
"I don't think she likes needles."  
  
"The way she screamed, made it sound like she didn't have invulnerability, but then again, if her powers aren't working... "  
  
"And from what this DNA test says, I think you might be right." 


	9. I love having a gay best friend!

** As We Were  
  
Disclamier: Well, I tell ya, this is the best war I've ever been involved in.  
  
Review Response:  
  
Enchantedlight—Will do! Thank you!  
  
DemonRogue13—Yeah. I know. Ally=bitch. Yeah, I sympathize with Rogue.  
  
I Heart The Distillers—I should never have opened that damn box. Yes, Ally is a conniving bitch. Well, I've always sympathized with Rogue. Sucky powers. Though they would be cool, they would suck. Kinda a double edged sword. But what makes it better is Remy! I wish Betsy had gotten what she deserved. If only she had... Wait, I could have made her. I love being the Author! ::mad giggles:: I know exactly what you mean!  
  
X-TREME X-23—I'm guilty of not babysitting when I'm supposed to be. When I babysit for my immediate family, I'm always on line. I'd type more, but my cousin is here and looks bored.  
  
SickmindedSucker—I completely agree with everything you said! Whatever it was you said. No, I'm kidding. I know what you said... or do I? I'm pretty short on words today, I'm tired, my cousin is over, and my dad's cousin's funeral was today. And I'm tired? Did I mention that?  
  
Pomegranate Queen—Yeah, Vargas kills her. And then he stuffs her. Kinky, if you ask me. Nope, I don't think I'll be doing OC's, but I could make you appear in a dream sequence. Rogue's dream. And then she get's together with Remy! Would that make you uber happy? And yes, you can kill Betsy any time you wish.  
  
EvilWhiteRaven—Groovy! I would make fun of my sister too if that happened to her. I think I'd pull a Malfoy ala 3rd book. Malfoy in Harry Potter, in case you didn't know. Yes, I should maim Ally's hair. Ooh, and it will be so pretty too... Only... not.  
  
Ishandahalf—I think I should put Brian in your cake. Yes, yes, it should have been the Legacy. Well, Rogue's going to be kept in the dark about what's really happening to her powers,which you find out in this chapter. But she gets the feeling that something's wrong. Make sure you use soap when washing out your brain! I needed some therapy after typing those paragraphs. THERAPY! THERAPY!  
  
RoguesTail—Nope. Sorry! Don't worry, the Romy's coming! Look out for it! Thanks for being... A NEW REVIEWER!  
  
stgcrw24-- Yet another new reviewer! CELEBRATE! You'll see what her DNA shows in this next chapter.  
  
RikaTabithaStarr—Yep. And I'm pretty sure the change is for good... But who knows. Remy and Betsy= bad couple. Why did I put them together in the first place? Oh, yeah, for the purpose of a plot.  
  
IvyZoe—Hmm... Good idea! I think I'll plan on some of that. Who would Remy not approve of? Hm... Gotta think, gotta think. As you mentioned, Warren would be good, but I don't think Remy wouldn't approve of him. I think he wouldn't mind it... Hm... I'll keep thinking about that!  
  
DemonicGambit—Yeah, such a great day! I've had days like that. When I was in firstgrade... We had little chickies running around the room, and this girl STEPS ON ONE AND KILLS IT! Then... At recess, I'm running around and I fall in a huge thing of mud, all over my butt, so I have to go to the office and get some new pants. It was a great day! ::cheesy pose::  
  
Rita—Yay! Yet another new reviewer! Thanks so much!**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, looking from the unconscious Rogue, who was stirring to Hank.  
  
"I'm not able to find an X-Gene," Hank said simply. "Her mutation... It's gone..." He walked over to Rogue. "Rogue, Rogue, walk up. Have you used your powers anytime in the past 24 hours?" Hank asked. Rogue mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"Again with the incoherent babbling," Logan sighed.  
  
"No, Ah don' think so... Despite when Ah threw a pillow... Wait, no, that's not in tha last 24 hours... So, that's a no," Rogue said groggily.  
  
"Should we tell Chuck?" Logan asked, looking at Hank.  
  
"Tell Chuck what?" Rogue asked, mocking Logan slightly.  
  
"Nothing... Just... Nothing..." Rogue knew Hank was lying, but wasn't about to push it.  
  
"Listen, Ah'm really tired right now, can Ah go up ta mah bed?" The men exchanged looks, but in the end allowed Rogue to go up to her room.  
  
"I think this may pose as a problem," Hank said once Rogue was out of hearing distance.  
  
"Are you kidding? The girls been dreaming of this since forever!" Logan said.  
  
"No, I'm not. What if this is a disease? What if this was to spread to all of the other mutants? What if it was lethal?"  
  
"For crying out loud, Hank," Logan said, wishing his beer wasn't empty. "Are you suggesting that we alienate her more than she already has been?"  
  
"No, Logan, I am simply saying that this must be treated with precaution. The loss of her X-Gene, we don't know the cause or if there is even a cure."  
  
"All right, with precaution. So, will we tell Chuck or not?"  
  
"We will tell him," Hank said slowly. "And the older group. You know, Ororo, Emma, Elizabeth, Emma, Sage, Bishop, Allison, Jean, Warren, Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Remy, and Piotr."  
  
"So, we're not going to tell anyone else."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I only hope it'll work out that way."

* * *

The next morning, Xavier sent a telepathic message to the older student body, telling them all to assemble in the Library at 11. Sure enough, they all ambled in, some looking rather disheveled from lack of sleep. Ororo stood near Logan and Hank, Betsy took a seat on one of the love seats with Remy, and Allyson stood behind them. Sage and Bishop stood a bit back from the group, Warren joined Ororo with Logan and Hank, Kitty and Piotr sat on the couch, with Kurt, while Jean sat on an over stuffed armchair while Scott stood behind. Emma, took an entire love seat to herself.  
  
"Why are we here, Professor?" Kitty asked.  
  
"A startling discovery has reached our ears," Xavier said. "You are not to tell anyone of this, anyone at all," He glanced at Kurt.  
  
"Ja, go ahead, Professor," Kurt nodded, showing he wanted to hear this.  
  
"It has come to my attention that one of our number has lost their mutation." This caused some general murmurings.  
  
"Like, who is it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Rogue," Xavier said solemnly.  
  
"WHAT?" Remy stood up "Where is she?" His mind raced thinking of various things Rogue could have done to herself, and guilt, the fact that she might have been asking him for help, but he was too busy with Betsy.  
  
"Sit down, Mr. LeBeau, I assure you she's all right, she's most likely eating breakfast, or taking a shower. She has not hurt herself, again, and I don't believe she was asking for help when she walked in on you and Ms. Braddock, I believe she just wanted to talk with you." Remy and Betsy blushed. Ally looked at Betsy, who nodded her head towards the clock meaning, 'later.'  
  
"Remember, you are not to mention this to anyone else, nor her, for she is to remain blissfully unawares, all right?" Xavier eyed everyone, who nodded. "All right then, you're dismissed." They all walked out relatively quietly.  
  
"Listen, I gotta go talk to Ally," Betsy said, standing up on tip-toes and kissing Remy on the cheek. "I love you." Remy nodded, and allowed Betsy to walk away.  
  
"Man," Kurt said, his tail drooping.  
  
"How y' doin'?" Remy asked, walking by Kurt.  
  
"I'm fine, you?"  
  
"I could be better."  
  
"Vhat do you mean? You just spent zhe night vith Betsy Braddock, do you know how many of zhe younger vones would die to be in your shoes?"  
  
"Kurt, y're great, y' know dat?" Remy said, patting Kurt on the back before walking off to go find Rogue. He needed to talk with her.

* * *

Remy found Rogue in her room, looking through some magazines.  
  
"Bonjour," He said, leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Hi," Rogue said emotionlessly.  
  
"Listen, Roguey," Remy said, taking her vanity mirror's chair, and straddling it backwards so he faced her. "Remy's really sorry that y' had t' see dat last night."  
  
"Mmhmmm," Rogue mumbled, flipping the page in Cosmo.  
  
"But I don' want t' talk about dat, kay?" Rogue just nodded absentmindedly. "I want y' t' know how much I value y' as a friend, n' I don' want t' lose y' over somethin' stupid. Not like we fightin', but still, an' I've come t' terms wit' it, Rogue, I love y'." Rogue, stupidly, knew that he meant it in the way that she loved Kurt, and Logan. Not the way he loved Betsy. "Y're m' best friend, an' I'm really lucky t' have y' as a friend."  
  
Rogue gave Remy a look out of the corner of her eye. "Y' tearin' me apart, my friend, y're bringin' me down over an' over again, y' hurt my soul, an' y' wrecked my world, y're bringin' me down over a friend. Git y' self up, git y'self up, I'll be dere jus' as soon as I can."  
  
"Listen, Remy, Ah appreciated tha little bit o' poetry there, but Ah think it would be a lot more convincing if you didn't copy it from a song." Remy looked bewildered. How could Rogue know he got that line from a song? As if reading his mind, Rogue replied, "Kitty downloaded the Starburst Song after she saw the commercial. An' Ah wasn't mad atcha."  
  
"Ah," Remy nodded. "I'll try t' remember dat next time," He tapped his temple. "So, Rogue, how y' doin'?"  
  
"Ah'm fine... Why?" Rogue narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Remy.  
  
"Jus' wonderin'..."  
  
"Hey, ya wanna go git John an' Wanda and git some food?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Remy's got a better idea," Remy said, smiling. "Hows about we go t' de mall, an' John an' Wanda join us for dinner."  
  
"Ah think Ah like yo' idea bettah," Rogue said, getting up. Remy also stood up, and Rogue hugged him.

* * *

"Where are you two going?" Jean asked as Remy and Rogue walked through the foyer on the way to get Remy's motorcycle.  
  
"Remy's draggin' me ta tha mall," Rogue said. "Ah love havin' a gay best friend." Jean blinked a few times and spit out her coffee all over her newspaper. "WHAT?"  
  
"Didn't y' hear? Remy tol' Betsy dat he was gay last night. He t'ought dat fer sure de news would have reached y'r ears by now." Remy just shook his head, and looked at Rogue, before linking arms with Rogues. "Let's go girlfrand!" He said, and the two skipped out of the front doors, leaving anyone who was in the foyer to blink and stare in shock.  
  
"No way! I've like, got to go tell everyone!" Amara said, standing up, before rushing off to spread the news. 


	10. Urband Legend Much?

** As We Were  
  
Disclamier: We make the movie ourselves. It's about witches, and this is our symbol!  
  
Review Response:  
  
Enchantedlight—Thank you, thank you. ::bows:: Some times Xavier is stupid and doesn't know what the best thing for the situation is. I mean... Who...ah... um... Well, he is. It doesn't matter if I don't have any concrete evidence currently.  
  
RebelRogue127—Don't worry! She doesn't! I just put that in there to freak out the reviewers who know their comics. Thanks so much... Oh, and Ladies and Gentelmen... please welcome... THE FIRST NEW REVIEWER OF THE CHAPTER!  
  
PomegranateQueen—Um... Let's see... What happened? I'll paraphrase. We find out that Rogue hat lost her X-Gene some how, Remy apologizes, and half the institute now thinks Remy's gay. That work for you?  
  
X-TEME X-23—My cousin is only two months younger than me. We were having a party, and I wanted to check my email. I'll let you know how Rogue lost the X-Gene, as soon as I find out myself. XD.  
  
SickmindedSucker—Actually, Remy just told everyone he was gay to say that he was. He's an odd one. But I like your story too. May have to write that in a dream sequence... Hm... Thanks so much!  
  
DemonRogue13—Thank you, thank you, thank you very much.  
  
Epona04—THE SECOND NEW REVEIWER OF THE CHAPTER! Well, Remy's not actually gay. He's just having a party.  
  
Star-of-Chaos—Yay! The first reviewer who mentioned it who didn't believe it! And I lurve you for that.  
  
RikaTabithaStarr—And that brings the people who believed it up to... like... four. He's not gay. Just joshin', god I had that phrase. Must go wash out my typewriter for writing that.  
  
Ishandalf—Both of them! They shall multi-task! And you can have a kinky threesome! Now I'm on 5 people who believed that Remy was gay. HE'S STRAIGHT!!! Ooh, exclamation marks are fun! Good idea, about the Betsy/Ally evil plotting. I've really got to start working on the new chapters... Erugh. I completely agree with you. Stupid teachers. That's something they WOULD do too, you know? Woot! Group therapy! Now: 2 for 1! Buy two therapy sessions for the price of one!  
  
I am now going to kill my computer. I just typed up more than half of the review responses, and it kills them! DIE DIE DIE!  
  
DreamCatcher89—ANOTHER new reviewer! Welcome, welcome, welcome! The ROMY is coming. So do not fret. I just enjoy keeping my reviewers want more, and torturing them. I shall get rid of Betsy at some point, but I do not know when. Possibly a uber huge fight between her and Remy. Hm...  
  
I Heart The Distillers—Yes, I am playing with your mind. It is like playdough. I'm only joking about Remy being gay. He is, alas, only Metro Sexual. Actually, I myself only know what's happening through chapter 16. ::Sigh:: But I think I may have Ally and Betsy play a huge part in... I'VE GOT IT! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I have now found away for Betsy and Remy to break up! I now worship you.  
  
DemonicGambit—Yes, they are evil, as am I.  
  
Loneraven—YET ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! Thank you. I've always known Betsy is a bitch. Always have. Never liked her. Danced when she was killed by Vargas. No, Betsy and Remy do not break up over this, as Remy is not gay. But I now know HOW they break up! I just have to write leading up to it...  
  
Lord-Chilluh—I completely agree. Of course it's not true! Congradulations for seeing through my author tricks! And for being a new reviewer, tambien!  
  
Rage-girl-05—Yeah, I know. If those people cared to notice, on the summary, I specifically said this was a ROMY! So why the hell would I have Remy be gay if I was going to make this a ROMY? ::sighs and rolls eyes:: Don't get me wrong, I lurve my reviewers, but wow... They are gullable.  
  
Pandora's Sorrow—I so completely agree with you. Gay guys rock my socks! I lurve them. You know what's random? That guys get turned on by two girl's kissing. I'd think they'd get annoyed, seeing as that they cannot have either of them.  
  
Public service announcement: At Hot Topic, they have sunglasses that have red lenses. I was wearing my friend's boyfriend's pair and I said, "Wow, I feel like Scott." This made my friend, Lizzie, promptly put in X-Men. So, if you want to, go buy them and feel like Scott!**

* * *

"No," Remy said, frowning at Rogue.  
  
"Yes, Remy," Rogue urged.  
  
"No, dere is no way dat I'm goin' t' help y' pick out... lingerie... y're my best friend, an' I can't help y' wit dat."  
  
"Rem, ya've seen me in less, an' Ah need a new bra."  
  
"Not in... _Victoria's Secret_! Y' can go t' Marshal Fields an' get somethin', but y're too young t' find out Victoria's secret. Hell, Remy don' even know Victoria's secre," Remy said firmly.  
  
"Ah'll model for you," Rogue said, hoping to sway the one with the credit card.  
  
"Sorry, I'm attached."  
  
"As Ah noticed..." Rogue trailed off, trying to win sympathy points.  
  
"Damn it, Rogue, y' win," Remy sighed. Rogue grabbed his arm and then dragged him inside.  
  
"Hi! I'm Sally!" A perky girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said. "Looking for something for that special night?"  
  
"No," Rogue said curtly. "We're not tagether."  
  
"But you came in the door together," Sally said testily.  
  
"We're jus' friends," Remy said. "She dragged me in. Listen, Roguey, why don' y' go find somethin', while Remy talks t' this nice lady here," Rogue cast Remy a glance, but knew what he was doing. So, she scampered off.  
  
"Sally, dat's a nice name," Remy began, taking her hand and kissing it. Sally giggled.  
  
"It's a family name," She said in a high nasally voice that got obnoxious easily.  
  
"An' what family be dat?"  
  
"The O'Claires."  
  
"Sally O'Claire... It's _tres bien_."  
  
"You speak French?"  
  
"Non, Remy jus' grew up in N'Arleans, an' didn' pick up a word o' it," Remy said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh," Sally nodded. "I don't speak French either." Remy silently smacked himself. Not the brightest crayon in the makeup drawer... Or however it went.  
  
"So..." Remy struggled for something to say. "What's y're favorite color?" Yes, a nice reliant answer.  
  
"Magenta, it's my favorite type of pink," Sally said, causing Remy to laugh. "Did I say something funny?"  
  
"Non, it's jus' dat..." How to explain. "In mon favorite movie, people show t'ings at de screen, an' one of de t'ings is 'What's y're favorite color,' an' den de screen goes 'Magenta!'"  
  
"Oh...?" Sally looked confused. "Just as long as you're not one of those psycho's who goes to the same movie every Saturday night, and throws things, and dresses up as the characters."  
  
"No, no worries, I don' do dat," Lied Remy.  
  
"Remy!" Rogue called from the dressing room. "Ah foun' this fer Roc--" But Rogue was cut off by Remy quickly running to the dressing room, opening the door and placing his hand over Rogue's mouth.  
  
"What'dya do that fer?" Rogue sputtered, after getting Remy's hand off her mouth.  
  
"Y' don' wanna tell 'bout Rocky," Remy said.  
  
"An' why not?"  
  
"Because Sally's gonna give m' a discount, dat's why." Rogue nodded.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can ya move? Ah'm only half dressed." Remy grinned and left the dressing room by way of the flimsy curtain.  
  
"What was that about?" Sally asked when Remy re-imerged.  
  
"Oh, she was... Ah... Er... Ah... Havin' trouble wit de zipper on a nightie...?" Remy tried. Sally was too stupid to see his obvious lie.  
  
"Oh, okay," Sally just nodded happily as Remy mentally whacked himself. Not whacked himself off, you pervs. "So," Sally began, giving Remy the eye. "What's your name?"  
  
"Ah... Sirius... Potter," Remy smiled.  
  
"I thought I heard your 'friend' call you Remy?"  
  
"Remy's just mon nickname. Long story. Inside joke." Sally bought it.  
  
"And what's your opinon on mutants?"  
  
_What de hell is dis _femme_ doin'? Checkin' _moi_ out fer a possible boyfriend? Not happen. Remy's jus' fine wit Betsy./ _Them Remy realized the question. Caught between a rock and a hard place. Suddenly he felt very lucky to have contacts in today. "Well, I jus' t'ink dat dey are jus' misunderstood. I mean, if de normal people tried t' talk wit dem instead o' shootin' dem every time dey see dem, den maybe we'd get somewhere, _hanh?_"  
  
"Ah, I like your side of the story," Sally was leaning towards Remy. "Where'd you get this insight? And why didn't you call humans humans, but instead call them 'normal people'?"  
  
"Because, _mon ami_, mutants are humans. De jus' got special powers."  
  
"Then why does the "Normal People"," Sally drew quotes in the air. "Fear mutants?"  
  
"People tend t' hate what dey can't have," Remy said very poetically. "An' or fear. Ah, ready?" Remy asked, looking at Rogue as she immerged from the dressing room with a pile of clothes in her arms.  
  
"Yeah, jus' these items," Rogue said, handing them to Sally. Sally 'humph'ed and took Rogues clothes, a sneaking suspicion coming across her that Sirius would be seeing those on his floor. Sally rung them up grudgingly and handed them in a nice bag to Rogue. As they exited the store, Sally called after them. "Bye Sirius! Bye... ahh..."  
  
"Lily!" Remy yelled before Rogue could say anything. Rogue turned to Remy. "What? Mah name's not Lily, an' yo's innit Sirius, so what's tha deal?"  
  
"Relax, Roguey," Remy said, smiling. "Fake names. An I jus' gave her a mutant's opinion on mutants, but I doubt dat it got through her t'ick skull." Rogue cracked a smile at Remy, who flashed her one back.  
  
"You amuse me," Rogue said simply.  
  
"Jus' dat?"  
  
"Only that."  
  
"So, Remy's not hot n' sexy o' anyt'ing?"  
  
"No, not at all." Lies.  
  
"Say dat wit a Transilvanian accent, an' Remy may haffta hurt ya."  
  
"Rem, ya'd never hurt me. Ah'm yo' best friend, an'a girl. Though that's nevah stopped ya durin a session," Rogue warned.  
  
"Damn dat. Remy can't decide whether t' stick wit chivalry o' what he wants t' do."  
  
"An' what does Remy want to do?" Rogue asked as they wandered towards the music store.  
  
"Whack y'."  
  
"How nice," Rogue smiled curtly as she entered the store.  
  
"Why are we goin' in here now?"  
  
"Is that your favorite question?"  
  
"Maybe. Now, answer m' question. Why?"  
  
"Because Ah wanna git Kurt a birthday present." Rogue said, as his birthday was coming up.  
  
"What type o' present?"  
  
"A shirt. Either Bare Naked Ladies, he loves them, The Beatles, or somehow find a piratey shirt. He's a suckah fer pirate movies."  
  
"A shirt? Soun's like y' got t'ree shirts from y' list. One from here, one from a piratey store, an' one from a porn shop."  
  
"Huh?" Rogue turned to look at Remy as they passed a group of highschool girls who giggled at seeing Remy. Remy flashed them a smile before looking back at Rogue.  
  
"Bare naked ladies?"  
  
"They're a band. Of guys."  
  
"Ah," Remy just nodded and followed Rogue.  
  
"Do ya think he'll like this one?" Rogue asked, since they had wondered back to the part of the store that sold music paraphernalia. She held up a black shirt with a grave stone, and the words 'I Buried Paul' on it.  
  
"Urban legend much?"  
  
"He'll like it. An' if he doesn't, Ah will," She handed the shirt to Remy. "Oh, an' this one," Rogue held up a different shirt, cream colored, with five backsides of five girls, but the faces were turned around to show the members of the band's faces. 'Bare Naked Ladies' was written under it.  
  
"Sure," Remy nodded, this time looking at a CD entitled 'Rocky Horror Punk Rock Show.'  
  
They headed up to the checkout, and Rogue paid for Kurt's shirts as Remy struck up a conversation with a girl about the difference between This Is Spinal Tap and Metallica's Some Kind of Monster, a documentary that Rogue and Remy had seen a while back.  
  
"Spinal Tap is a classic!" The girl with green hair in braids and a nose ring said. "Some Kind Of Monster has a long way to go!"  
  
"Listen, Ah agree with ya," Rogue said, glancing at the girl. "But Ah'm starvin', an' Remy promised to take meh ta the food court. Or did he tell ya his name was Sirius this time?" The girl gave a confused look, but let Rogue carry Remy away.  
  
"He's hot," The girl commented, looking at the checkout man. "I think he liked me, until his girlfriend dragged him off."  
  
"Yeah, you an' the other entire female population of the mall," The checkout guy sighed. Some guys have all the luck. 


	11. Only because I want cookie dough

** As We Were  
  
Disclaimer: The wicked chicken of the east.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Pandora's Sorrow—I tried for that at the cast party I went to. Because we had a gay guy there. But NOOOOO! They were all too stupid and simple minded. Yeah, they did. But that doesn't mean they can't get more costume bits!  
  
PomegranateQueen—Wow. I'm surprised! Actually, in this fic, he /is/ an empathy, as we find out later. I don't want to ruin the plot for you, so I'm going to keep my mouth shut. Yes, yes, I know.  
  
SickmindedSucker—Yeah. Well... Ah, good idea! I completely forgot about everyone's reaction! I'm going to have to write that in! Thank you so much for reminding me, you good reviewer you!  
  
DemonRogue13—Freaky!  
  
Epona04—Hehe! You make me giddy with these mental images! Thank you very much!  
  
Fudgebrowne—First new reviewer of the chapter! Give yourself a pat on the back! Thanks!  
  
Dreamcatcher89—Yeah, I don't have too much of Betsy for the next few chapters, so be happy! No, the check out dude was just that. The check out dude!  
  
Ishandahalf—I met the guy who made that CD! He was at the Van's Warped Tour! And that place was a party! Well, if you kicked Remy, then it would possibly most likely mess up his face. And we just don't want that, now do we? Remy thinks of Rogue as a little sister. So, would your older brother enjoy watching you model skimpy lingerie? That's what I thought! Yeah. I agree with you about the stupid people of stupidity.  
  
IvyZoe—Try chapter 16. He really starts thinking it over with the help of an insane Australian. And sort of chapter 15 too, thanks to our favorite insane... ah... um... insane person.  
  
RikaTabithaStarr—Amen to that!  
  
I Heart The Distillers—What were you saying for the first half of your review? What do you want? Maybe we can work it out! I'm not going to tell you what I have planned, for that would be pointless and stupid and ruin my plot. Well, this is not the Remy you know. This is the Remy that I, ASGT know. And the Attatched-to-Betsy!Remy. Woot for Harry Potter! Nope. It was not Lorna, as she was currently at the institute causing much trouble with her cohorts. Who doesn't drool over Remy?  
  
DemonicGambit—I'll take your word for that! Wow, I'm replying with a lot of one to two or three sentences today. Yippie for that!  
  
Star-of-Chaos—Yeah, Kurt has an awesome taste in music! Go Kurt! Yeah, everyone, be happy that Remy is not gay!  
  
Enchantedlight—Thanks!  
  
Rage-girl-05—I buried Paul is reffering to an urban legend that Paul McCartney is dead, and the Paul that is very much alive today is in fact, an imposter. People thought this because: On the Abbey Roads record, Paul is the only bare-foot one, and at the end of Strawberry Fields, there is a sound that sounds like, 'I buried Paul,' at the end. There is more stuff, and it's pretty interesting. Google it!**

* * *

The two decided to stop for a coffee break a bit later. So, they walked into the nearest Barnes and Nobel and walked off to the Starbucks that was tucked away in the back.

"What can I get you?" The pimply teen standing behind the counter asked. The name tag read Pete.

"Not much, Pete," Remy said, leaning against the counter. "I jus' want a grande coffee, black, an' what d' y' want, Roguey?"

"Venti Mocha Frappachino," Rogue said, preoccupying herself with the latest Anne Rice book.

Remy took the drinks back to the table, and looked across at Rogue. "Y' really like does vampires."

"Hey, they're addictin', an' Lestat. 'Nuff said."

"Gettin' a crush on a book character? Dat's right up dere on Remy's list of geeky, along wit gettin' crushes on cartoon an' comic book characters." [1]

"Shut up!" Rogue said annoyed, whacking Remy with the book. "An' what's it ta you? If Ah wanna run away an' have a torrid love affair with Lestat, what's ta stop me?"

"Oh, nothin's stoppin' y', jus' de fact dat Lestat'd drain y' dry, an' den even if he doesn't, and begin's likin' y' t', vampires can't have sex. No excess blood flow."

"Ya speak like ya know the books."

"What else was Remy supposed t' do when y' were studying for school?" He taunted her with that.

"Eruh! It's not that ah'm mad that ya went into mah room… Oh, wait, Ah am mad. It's jus' that Ah'm even more mad that ya're buggin' me about finishin' mah senior year!"

"Y' came close t' not finishing."

"Drop it." Rogue said, glaring at Remy. Remy looked taken aback.

"Listen, Remy's sorry f'r bringin' it up…"

"Again," Rogue said darkly, looking down at her sleeves.

"Rogue…"

"Remy…"

"Rogue…"

Silence.

"Rogue…"

More silence.

"We're sittin' in Starbucks, I be y're ride 'ome, John an' Wanda are s'posed t' meet us in a few hours fer dinner, an' y're not talkin' t' me…"

Still more silence.

"Anna…"[2]

"Ah thought we agreed nevah ta speak about that."

"De first one or de last one?"

"Both! Damnit! An' mah last name too while yer mind is workin' on it." Rogue glared at Remy, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Rogue, I won't. I won't. Don't y' trust me?" A glare settled that one. "Listen, Remy don't want us t' fight. 'Specially not right now. An' I'll take y' out fer icecream."

"Fine. But only becaue Ah want cookie dough."

"That'll work for me." The two stood up and began walking to the exit of Barnes and Nobel, on the search for Ben and Jerry's.

"But jus' one question," Rogue turned and looked at Remy, not wanting to answer any question. "Why'd y' stop?"

"Maybe Ah haven't," Rogue said coldly, marching off ahead.

"All right! I'm done! No more questions! T'ief's honor!"

"Then there's no honor."

"Rogue, we t'iefs were men of our words… to each other anyway… Unless the other one was on m' bad side… Or there was somet'ing in it fer me. So, we were honest men."

"An' it's always the honest men ya can expect ta do something dishonorable, honorably," Rogue tried.

"Non, it's de honest ones y' want t' watch out fer, because y' can never predict when dey's gonna do somethin' incredibly… stupid…"

"Ya jus' like that line." [3]

"An' dat."

* * *

So, they had gotten their ice cream, though Rogue was still a bit cold to Remy. And he suspected it wasn't that she had absorbed Bobby out of pure spite that morning. Because she couldn't. And it wasn't the ice cream either. Remy, in an attempt to apologize, let Rogue drag him to any store she wanted. So Remy spent the majority of the afternoon in vintage and music stores. He did get a few good CD's, however. And a new old trench coat.

"How many of those do you have?" Rogue asked, as the clerk rang up a new pair of boots for her.

"I could ask de same t'ing o' y'."

"Ya first."

"Mon old one is gettin' 'oles in it. Now y'."

"Ah liked these ones. That's all." Remy mumbled something that sounded like 'Girl's and dere shoes.' So, they some how managed to get to the burger place for dinner. Once they did, John and Wanda already were there.

"Bonjour," Remy said, sliding in next to John.

"Hello!" John answered happily, grinning. Rogue didn't say anything. "Why's your Shiela in a bad mood?"

"She's not mon shiela," Remy said. "An' she's mad dat I brought up past incidents. So don' ask."

"I won't," John said, looking at the menu. "Ooh! Lookie! Remy! Cajun chicken!"

"Dat was pointless," Remy said, frowning slightly.

"No, it wasn't! So now you can have Cajun chicken if you get homesick!"

"I jus' had some de other day."

"Oh, fine, put a damper on my fun day! Rain on my parade! Shave my poodle!"

"Don't ask," Wanda said, looking at her insane boyfriend. "Some days I wonder myself how I put up with him." She sighed.

"It must be in your blood," John said, smiling and nodding. Wanda just rolled her eyes as the waiter appeared.

"Hi. What can I get you to drink?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Well, I'll be gettin' a beer, what 'bout y's?" Remy looked around the table.

"Same for me!" John cried happily, who was busy creating WW3 with the napkins and salt and pepper shakers.

"I'll have a lite," Wanda said. Rogue looked at her and blinked. "What? I turned 21 a few months ago… Remember?"

"Ah didn' know ya liked beer…" Rogue said. "An' Ah'll have an orange soda." The waiter nodded and disappeared.

"You know, if you had wanted to, we could have gotten you a beer," Wanda pointed out.

"Non. Roguey's not gonna drink." Rogue glared at Remy.

"Thank you Captain Over-Protective-Man, but Ah think Ah can' handle mahself."

"She's feisty t'day." John pointed out.

"Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." John then went back to having a giant army of pepper defeat a giant army of salt. Where did the napkins come in? They were fighting on the napkins, who had died tragically in a fight with the sporks earlier.

"So, how has your day been?" Wanda asked, looking at Rogue.

"Fine." Wanda nodded and took it as her answer. "What did you do?"

"Picked up a few new art supplies."

"Speakin' of which, have any of you ever seen Wanda paint with both hands at the same time? It's bloody freaky! It's like she's ambulanceious." [4]

"Ambidextrous," Wanda said, frowning at her boyfriend. "A talent I take pride in."

"It's one if de few you have," Remy pointed out. "Other den wreckin' places."

"Screw off," Wanda said, taking a sip of her beer that the waiter had dropped on the table.

"She loves me," Remy said, grinning to John.

"No, I can barley stand you. It's just that I am forced to hang out with you because John has an obsession with you, and Rogue's my friend, who also has an obsession with you." Rogue kicked Wanda hard under the table. "Ow!" Rogue shot Wanda a warning look.

"Ah do not!" Rogue shrieked, covering up for Wanda. "Ya're just over exaggeratin'!"

"Sure…." John said, smiling.

"Fuck off," Rogue said, flipping him the bird.

"Hello again. What can I get you to eat?" The waiter asked. Everyone placed their orders and the waiter scampered off again.

"An' she loves me," John smiled at Remy. "Should we trade?" Rogue and Wanda just rolled their eyes, not believing how dense their male companions could be.

"I thought they would have matured by now," Wanda said.

"John? Mature? Ah don' even think he possesses a mature gene in his body."

"I do too!" John said, frowning. "I have a pair of jeans in my closet that are three years old! And I haven't washed them since then either!" Rogue and Wanda made a face. Remy just shook his head.

"Y'll never learn, will y' John?"

"Nope." Came the honest reply. They continued their light bantering, discussing various things such as movies, music, and a slight amount of gossip.

"Ya know," Rogue stated, taking a bite of her burger that the waiter had brought to her. "That newest recruit, Lorna Dane."

"Yeah? What about her?" Wanda said, frowning at her veggie burger.

"Do ya ever think there's a slight possibility that 'ol bucket head may be her dad too?" Wanda choked on her bite of burger.

"WHAT?" Her eyes went wide. "Polaris my sister? Are you insane?"

"No, that's you," John pointed out. Wanda had long ago found out about the memory transplant, but Magneto had long since high-tailed it off to work on another diabolical scheme.

"Bite it."

"No, it's jus' that she has tha same powers as Magneto, an' at times, she reminds me o' him. Scary as it may sound…"

"Y're jus' talkin' about when she put a bucket on her head, tied a sheet around 'er neck and flew around de institute laughing like a maniac," Remy pointed his fork at Rogue. Rogue raised her eyebrow and looked at Remy.

"She did that?" Wanda wondered. "What was the occasion?"

"April Fools Day. Told everyone that she had adopted a new code-name," Rogue said.

"Lemme guess, Magneta?"

"Wow, you're a frikkin' genius," Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah wish Ah could be jus' like ya when Ah grow up."

"Tell me more about this Lorna." Wanda said.

"Well, she has a crush on Alex," Rogue said.

"No, I think she'd be your sister. You like Scott, she likes Alex."

"_Liked_," Rogue said testily.

"Oh, is there a new man in your life? Who you crushin' on now? Logan? Wings? McCoy?" Wanda tested, knowing the answer.

"NO! What are ya on?"

"And if you're on something, can I have some?" John asked, making puppy eyes at Wanda.

"No. To both of them. Rogue, who's crushes do you /not/ know?"

"Oui, an' who has a crush on me?" Remy asked, smirking.

"Jubilee," Rogue said, taking a bite of a fry.

"Really? Sparky? Never knew."

"Well, then ya're blind. The girl's grown on me since she's matured more, an' she's defiantly started tryin' ta find out everything she can about you from me," Rogue frowned.'

"Y' never let Remy finish! I was goin' t' say dat I've never noticed de feeln's, so she must be really good at hidin' dem o' somethin'."

"Anyone crushin' on me?" John asked innocently. If it was possible at all.

"Yeah. There is."

"Who?" John looked wildly at Rogue.

"Meh," Wanda and Remy started choking. "Ah think ya're so sexy in ya makeup, an' ya strange bold fashions, an' your hair turns meh on."

"Why didn't ya say something b'fore," John asked, leaping over the table to sit next to Rogue.

"Because she knew that I would kill her," Wanda said simply, putting John back in his seat with her powers. "So, how do you want to die?"

"With John," Rogue said, smiling. "My lover in mah arms. Or he can kill himself after Ah die, like Romeo and Juliet. Only it be Rogue and John. Not Romeo and Juliet." Wanda just shook her head.

"You're all idiots."

"That's why you love us," John said, smiling.

"I do? This is news to me?" Wanda fixed him with a glare.

"Well, I certainly love you," John replied.

"But I thought you were in love with Rogue…"

"A guy can be a player, right?" John looked to Remy for support.

"Remy would know," Rogue grinned.

"Yes, he would," Remy smiled.

"Can I take this?" The waiter had appeared again, and gestured to Remy's empty plate.

"_Oui,_" Remy nodded. The waiter nodded back and began clearing their plates. Once he left, Remy turned to his friends. "Who wants t' dine an' dash?" He was met with a chorus of appraising yeses. They all quickly got up and left just as the waiter returned.

* * *

"Good one," John said approvingly as they reached the other end of the mall, safely away from the burger joint.

"Thanks," Rogue said, bowing.

"We gotta be gettin' 'ome," Remy said, looking at Rogue. "It's 7."

"So? That's early," Rogue complained.

"Early? Yes, but Remy t'inks dat y' should be gettin' back early, an' settin' a good example fer de little ones."

"Since when have you two been good examples?" John asked. "I mean, hangin' around us, goin' to cult movies… Bad, bad examples. Shame on you!"

"Remy din' ask t' be a role model when he joined de X-Men."

"And Ah din' ask fer a pain in tha ass when ya became mah friend."

"Yeah, well, we should be splittin' too," Wanda said. "Want to check the damage done to the house. That's what they've taken to doing now that Paul is all out of stupid Scott stories. Ruin the house."

"Well, see ya!" Rogue called as John and Wanda walked off.

"Come on," Remy said as he and Rogue walked out the front doors. "Let's do de bad rolemodel t'ing an' ride de bike."

"We don't have any other mode of transport," Rogue pointed out as Remy tossed her her helmet. They had parked relatively near the front door.

"True," Remy nodded as Rogue climbed on the back of the bike and they took off.

****

* * *

******1) My dad thinks I'm lame for thinking that Remy from the comics, and Evo is hot, that Spike Spegall from Cowboy Bebop, and Trent Lane, from Daria, are hot. And Sirius. And Draco. And... Oh, hell. I'm not weird, am I?  
  
2) Anna Raven is the name that Rogue used in X-Treme X-Men after she and Remy lost their powers. Eventually, even Remy started calling her that. Why not Marie? Because in the comics, Marie D'Ancanto is a former anti-mutant suicide bomber turned helper to the X-Men after her family was killed by a group of mutants and she lost her eye. Oh, and after she almost blew up a club that everyone was having a party in. That's why.  
  
3)Remy's going to be Jack Sparrow in my Pirates parody. Woot for shameless self advertising!  
It'll be out... when I'm done with my The Breakfast Club parody.  
  
4)Wanda reminds me of Jane in Daria, as Rogue reminds me of Daria, Remy reminds me of Trent, and Jean of Quinn. Anyone wanna draw that for me?**


	12. Early signs of insanity

** As We Were  
  
Disclaimer: This is a chicken leg. This is a chicken leg on drugs.  
  
Review Response:  
  
Rage-girl-05—Yay! I'm not alone! ::parties:: It's just not fair that they're so hot, and we are not aloud to have them! Curses!  
  
Enchantedlight—Danke! That's German for thank you!  
  
Pandora's Sorrow—Last night I just finished chapter 17, and... well... You got your wish. Both of them. The ROMY will come, but it's just coming slowly. I enjoy torturing you lovely reviewers.  
  
PomegranateQueen—1) I know! 2) Yep yep. It's getting kinda annoying, with everyone calling her Marie. In the comics, now even Remy calls her Anna. It's v. cool. 3) Yep. 4) FUN! That is fun to do. Color mixing rocks my socks! And does paint splatting. I attempt to draw ala Anime style, and I fail so miserably it isn't even funny. My proudest creation is the 6th Harry Potter book cover. It has half of Harry's face, and half of Voldies, and theirs a sword in the middle. It's sorta Anime. Just cool.  
  
SickmindedSucker--::Chinese bow ala Karate Kid:: You learn well young grasshopper. For Confucius says that to shamelessly plug ones own goods are to shamelessly get reviews. Or is that just what ASGT says? Yeah, I know! My lil' sister, who's name will be... Ah... Kitty... Because she likes Kitty, said, as we were watching the FIRST EVER Evo episode that I saw, (I think it was ep 2 of season 2.) On the anniversary of that day this summer. ONE YEAR! WOOT! And she said, "Wow, Logan's pretty hot," Or something like that. Bad, bad cartoonists. Maybe Remy's sexy hair was too hard to draw, or they got so turned on by it that they... hehe... all over the page... I think I've read them, but my review thingy is screwy.  
  
DreamCatcher89—Yeah, John is fun to write! I think that the Evo authors make him more insane than he was in the cartoon. But then again, he was pretty insane in the cartoons tambien. It's mentioned about his crazyness in chapter 17. Kat says it's very in-character for Johnypoo, and she has given me her approval of one of the things that happens in 17. She needs to read this story.  
  
RikaTabithaStarr—Amen to that!  
  
Loneraven—Thanks! Well, Rogue begins to get back at Remy in chapter 17, and he begins to think about her in "that way," in 15. So, it's coming pretty quick!  
  
TheHotChick—And Ally at least gets what she deserves in chapter 17. Thanks!  
  
IvyZoe—All will be revealed. Yes, her name is Anna in this story, as that is what (last time I checked,) she was going by in the comics. Everyone, including Remy was now calling her that.  
  
Turquoise—Welcome new reviewer! Yes, it will be ROMY, as I said in the summary. I still can't spell that damn word. Thanks so much! The story has only been around for a few weeks, so it's nothing to be ashamed of. But that's for saying it's addicting! You know who's an addicting author? Red Witch. That's who.  
  
Star-of-Chaos—Yeah, I really could. Trent with trench... Yerumy!  
  
Ayn—WELCOME! What exactly are you speaking about now?  
  
keika bee—Woot! Thanks so much! Oh, and welcome new reviewer! I won't get upset, but that's great! I lurve you now! Update: JUST SAW THEM! THEY ROCK! YOU ARE MY NEW BEST FRIEND! I printed them out, only my printer's running out of color ink. OH WELL! WOOT! This made me dance around like a ninny in my bra and pants, because that's what I'm wearing while I wait for Kat to arrive. WOOT!  
  
TheDreamerLady—NEW REVIEWER! WOAH! Thanks! I lurve you too now! Decriptions? Do you mean descriptions?  
  
I Heart The Distillers—Thanks! It is such a thing that John(ypoo) would do too. (Sorry. The John(ypoo) is an inside joke from evoishere, my RPG.) Well, she gets into a small fight with Rogue in chapter 17, so look out for that!  
  
Ishandahalf—Yeah, it was. Springman Records, if you're wondering. The tour was a party! Have fun in August, and bring lots of water, and food is killer expensive, so stuff yourself before you go. Sunscreen too! That was my little bit of happiness. I'm so glad people agree with me about fictional!hot characters. I have no clue how he does that. In the comics, their uniforms are made of this spiffy stuff that is tougher than body armor, but it still gets torn. Maybe it's the same with his trenchcoat? I went to Ben and Jerry's yesterday at the mall with Kat, but we got Phish Food, because I felt like being a pig.  
  
Epona04—WOOT! That's the majority I have to say for that. Oh, don't worry. Rogue gets a love interest... I enjoy mixing couples up. If you know what I mean...  
  
X-TREME X-32—Goot idea! I'll put that on my list! The Pirates one won't be out for a while. So possibly around September/October I'll get it up. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
bardsgrl4evr—DAMN! Another new reviewer! Sirius! Yuuurm! They're all so damn hot it rocks my socks! I'm updating! I'm updating! In only my bra and pants. I'm just that cool. Actually, I was half dressed when I went to my computer to check my reviews and update. So that's why I'm sitting here like this.  
  
DemonicGambit—WOOT! I'm on a sugar high right now! I got a lovely piece of fan art that I am SO going to print out. Though the colors'll be all screwy. Oh well!**

* * *

The two roared to a halt right in front of the front doors, where Jamie was speaking with Illyanna.  
  
"What's goin' on ya two?" Rogue asked as she hopped off Remy's bike and took off her helmet.  
  
"Nothing," Jamie and Illyanna said, both looking down.  
  
"Non, tell us," Remy coaxed, also removing his helmet and sunglasses. The sunglasses he pocketed, while he threw the helmet on the handlebars.  
  
"Fine, I just asked Illyanna out," Jamie said, smiling.  
  
"An' what did ya say?" Rogue smiled at Illyanna.  
  
"I said da, of course," Illyanna smiled and hugged Jamie, her new boyfriend. Rogue smirked and leaned down to whisper to Illyanna, "Good fer ya, Ah'm so glad that he finally asked ya out. He's liked ya since ya first came here an' din' speak too much English. Ah can't believe that was two years ago!"  
  
Meanwhile, Remy whispered to Jamie, "Nice catch, _mon ami_." He then high- fived the 15-year-old Jamie. "If she wasn't so young, Remy could defiantly see himself t'inkin' about her."  
  
"Yeah, but I heard you were gay!" Jamie smiled.  
  
"Remy jus' tol' Jean dat t' get 'er off 'is back fer goin' t' de mall with Rogue," Remy pointed out.  
  
"But anyway, age never bothered you. When you first showed up, Rogue was 18!"  
  
"But we never got t'gether, now did we?" Remy pointed out.  
  
"Then why'd you kidnap her if you didn't want to get together."  
  
"She needed a break, an' I had always been intrigued by her, an' I wanted t' know more about de girl who knocked me out wit' a kiss."  
  
"You kissed him?" Illyanna asked, looking at Rogue, wide eyed.  
  
"It didn't count. Ah was under mind control. Din' ya know this before?" Illyanna shook her head. "Ah was bein' controlled by Mesmero so Ah could give Apocalypse all these powers, an' when Ah came ta Remy, he was tha only one who fought back. So, apparently, Mindcontrolled!Rogue decided ta kiss him."  
  
"Oh," Illyanna smiled.  
  
"An' dat's how far our relationship got. Den I met Betsy," Remy smiled. "Speak o' de devil," Remy looked up as the front door opened and out flounced the purple haired goddess.  
  
"Hey love," Betsy said, smiling. "Where were you all day?"  
  
"Jus' takin' Rogue t' de mall an' den out t' eat," Remy said. Betsy, who hadn't noticed Rogue, just turned, smiled, and then turned her attention back to Remy.  
  
"And what's this I heard about you being gay? I could turn it all around if you wanted me to," Betsy said in her most seductive voice.  
  
"Non, _mi amore_, I jus' said dat t' get Jean t' shut up. I'm completely straight. But maybe I could do wit' a little bit o' convincin', if y' know what I mean." Betsy giggled. Those two walked back into the house leaving Rogue, Jamie and Illyanna alone out side. Once the door closed, Illyanna looked at Rogue, and noticing her look of jealousy, spoke up.  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Who? What? Me? No, Ah don' like him. We're jus' friends. Jus' good friends. That's all."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Jamie said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Logan, can I talk t' y' fer a second?" Remy asked, pulling Logan aside in the hall.  
  
"Yeah, sure bub, what about?"  
  
"Well... It's about Rogue..."  
  
"Go ahead. I'm listenin'."  
  
"We got int' a little fight in de coffee shop. It started out wit' me buggin' 'er fer readin' Anne Rice so much, an' how she probably had a crush on Lestat, one o' de vampires. Den she said dat it sounded like I knew de books, which I did, because I read dem while she was studyin' fer school, an' she turned it so it seemed like I had been naggin' 'er about finishin' school, an' I said dat she came close t' not finishin'," Logan nodded, remembering the incident very well, and letting Remy continue.  
  
"An' den she didn' speak t' me fer a while, so I apologized, an' den asked her one question, which be my downfall. I asked her what made 'er stop it. An' she gave me de weirdest answer. She said 'Maybe I haven't.' An' now I'm worried about 'er." Remy finished, looking at Logan.  
  
"So, you want me to check on her? Watch her while she's shaving?"  
  
"Non, I jus' want y' t' be aware dat I don' t'ink she stopped." Logan nodded, and then left, heading towards the kitchen to get a beer. Or something stronger... If he could find where Charles hid it.  
  
"Oh, and what's this I hear about you being gay?" Remy smacked himself and sighing, told Logan the entire story.  
  
"Oh. May want to tell that to the rest of the institute."

* * *

Logan's head was spinning, and it wasn't jus the alcohol. First, Rogue lost her X-Gene, and it could be a big problem, an' secondly, she may have started again.  
  
"Isn't seven beers enough?" Lorna asked, walking into the kitchen were Logan sat drowning his sorrows in beer. "It looks like you left your wife."  
  
"Don' have a wife, kid," Logan muttered. "And alcohol doesn't get me drunk like it used to. I'm completely sober." Lorna just nodded. "More sober than you were on April Fools Day."  
  
"I was completely sober!" Lorna frowned.  
  
"Just early signs of insanity then."  
  
"That would be it." [1]  
  
"Isn't it time you get to bed?" Logan looked at Lorna closely.  
  
"Yes, it is," Lorna said, frowning.  
  
"Then go," A voice said from the door.  
  
"Fine, fine," Lorna huffed, walking out one door as Rogue entered the room farther.  
  
"Seven beers? Isn't that enough?" Rogue said, sitting down next to Logan.  
  
"Listen', Stripes," Logan began, looking at Rouge.  
  
"Yeah?" Rogue raised her eyebrow for what seamed the forty second time that night. Logan then reached out and grabbed her left arm and held it firmly in his grasp, knowing that Rogue couldn't pull it out of his grasp, what in her current condition. "Hey! What tha hell!?" Logan didn't answer, he just pushed her sleeve back roughly, revealing the silver of scars criss crossing with crimson lines. Rogue tried to snatch her arm back, but couldn't.  
  
"Those aren't fresh," Rogue said firmly.  
  
"But they're new. A day old. Rogue, when was the last time you cut?"  
  
"A few years ago!"  
  
"Stop lying to me. When was the last time?" Logan made if clear that he wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Six months ago."  
  
"Before Carol or after?"  
  
"Before."  
  
"But you're lying. It wasn't six months ago that you last cut. It was yesterday."  
  
"No! It wasn't!" Rogue yelled angrily, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Don't lie to me! I know fresh cut when I see them, and those are a day old. Rogue, wonder why you could cut yesterday, but not after Danvers?"  
  
"Ah tried after! Ah really did! Ah didn' want ta live with her psyche forevah! But Ah couldn't!"  
  
"Her invulnerability," Logan said, smiling oddly. "But you succeeded last night after walking in on Remy. And your powers didn't work when you slept with him."  
  
"Logan, you're hurting my arm!" Rogue complained, and Logan loosened his grip a little.  
  
"And you couldn't get out of my grip."  
  
"Stop it! Logan! You're drunk!"  
  
"I'm not drunk, darlin'. I _never_ get drunk. I can't." Rogue then pulled hard on her arm at the exact time that Logan let go, sending her falling to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees, tears flowing freely now. She looked up at him with fear and confusion.  
  
"Then what's wrong with meh?" Her bottom lip quivered. Logan realized he had said too much.  
  
"Nothin's wrong with ya, Stripes," Logan said, smiling.  
  
"But you said!"  
  
"Just that Chuck said your brain waves were irregular, throwing off your powers a bit. It's time for you to grow up, Rogue. For god's sake, you're twenty. Twenty-year-old women don't sob on the kitchen floor, and they certainly don't cut." Logan shook his head and left the room, leaving Rogue to cry.  
  
Why was Logan acting different? Were her powers only being thrown off by irregular brain waves? Was Logan lying to her? Rogue slowly stood up, and then ran to her room.

* * *

"You told her?" Charles looked at Logan sternly.  
  
"No. I just told her that you said her powers were off because of irregular brain waves. I didn't tell her that her X-Gene completely disappeared. And it's not that I'm so worried about, Chuck."  
  
"Then what is it that you're worried about?"  
  
"She's started cutting again." Xavier looked startled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last night. After she spoke with me. I could tell that the cuts were a day old. Chuck, we need to do more about this. We don't want a repeat of last time."  
  
"No, I agree. We don't. That had us all on needles for three weeks. I don't want to put my X-Men through that again. And she might not be able to survive this time. Yes, I'll look into it. _**Emma?**_"  
  
"_**Yes, Charles?**_" The voice of Emma came to Xavier.  
  
_**"Are you qualified for regular therapy?"  
  
"Are we speaking about Rogue? For if we are, I think my sex therapy would be right for her."  
  
"It's not that. Well, yes. It is. That's why she started it again."  
  
"It? Surely not, we made sure that she wouldn't... She was too scared to try it again..."  
  
"We were all scared, and maybe we didn't do as good as a job as we hoped. Emma, please."  
  
"Very well. Schedule an appointement. It's time for me to play Dr. Frost again."**_

* * *

**1) in the comics, Lorna is slowly going insane. Yay for insanity!**


	13. Playing Dr Emma

** As We Were  
  
Disclamier: When I don't take a bath, I take it out on the slaves.  
  
Review Response:  
  
EvilWhiteRaven—Thanks! Wanda. Wanda kills Ally a few times over. Rogue's time will come. Oh, god, that's awful. That sounds like /such/ morbid humor right now. God, smack me.  
  
Turquoise—I like violence! You can kick Remy all you want, just don't damage it. I suggest her Misfit Chronicles, or her random one shots. Or just read all of them! WOOHOO! I usually update every other day. Well, on the 13th, I'm leaving for my cabin for a week, so I won't be updating. But I'll have my lap top, so you can bet that I'll be writing!  
  
TheDreamerLady—More descriptions of Remy... Sure. I'll add some in, don't worry! I couldn't spell earlier too. Them I invested in learning how to spell, and Microsoft Word! Woot! Lorna rocks. And I think I'll join you two in going insane!  
  
Ishandahalf—I know! I lurve them both so much as the cutest little couple! Make sense much, ASGT? Now I'm speaking to myself... I've finally done it. I've gone insane! If I am Insane, which I am, then Remy is dense. So Remy is as dense as I am insane. So that mean's... He's pretty dense. You make me laugh so hard I can't type. Well, that and my conversations in IM, in which I'm telling one guy to find a cow to play with, and telling Kat that this one person thought she was a porn robot. Drama... ROCKS! WOOT! Yeah, poor Rogue. Gotta counsel her. Actually, Emma isn't too much of a bitch. Just... getting her point across. I love dropping subtle hints. It confuses people.  
  
IvyZoe—I attempt to reveal why in this chapter, but if you're still confused, ask me. Rogue has always seemed like the type to be a cutter to me. And finally, I find a way to add it in! WOOT!  
  
TheHotChick—I enjoy prolonging my victims, I mean, reviewer's torture. It's lots of fun to see how long they can take this before they start knocking on my door with pitchforks. Oh no, here they come! HIDE ME!  
  
RikaTabithaStarr—I'm not too sure I understand your question. Which makes me sad, because it is a relatively simple question. So, either I'm much to smart to get simple things, or I'm just stupid. I'm going with the first option here on this one.  
  
SickmindedSucker—Your reviews are always good to make me a laugh. Kill Betsy away! Oo! Good idea! Kill Betsy: Volume 1. ::grin:: Ooh, another possible dream sequence? Trickysy, yo! Kat and I have this little character that we like to call EVIL! LOGAN! Because, he just can. It's the homicidal, sometimes stupid, over protective side of Logan. He's appeared in the Game of Heart's Trilogy, and he's fun to write. If you smacked him, it would either make him want to kill you, or just not do a thing. Healing factor. Actually, I imagine it would hurt your hand, so you wouldn't be able to bring me my reviews! Woot! Yes, it should have been right. DAMN ANIMATORS! Even though I love them.  
  
Star-of-Chaos—Mehbeh. ::Dr. Evil hand thing. You know, when he puts his pinky to his mouth?::  
  
Keika—Haven't had to read that story yet, so I think I'll assume it's boring. I've done stuff like that too, only I have apsolutley NO artistic talents what so ever. Which be sucky. Well, I would have mediocre artistic talents, if we had a scanner that worked. The thing doesn't scan! ERUGH!  
  
Loneraven—Thanks!  
  
DreamCatcher89—All will be revealed in this chapter.  
  
DemonicGambit—Soon... Hm... I don't know how soon this "soon," shall be.  
  
Enchantedlight—No problem! Thanks!  
****Oh no! It's the SAD chapter! Actually, this is one of my favorites. It's depressing, but I like it!   
Oh, and I just want to thank all you guys for these reviews! Never in a bajillion years did I expect to get this many reviews! So... WOOT! Cookies for all!  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KAT MAXIMOFF, HARRY POTTER, J.K. ROWLING AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! **

* * *

******************  
  
**

"Why am Ah here again?" Rogue said, frowning and looking at the woman who sat across from her.

"I'm a qualified sex therapist," Emma said, smiling.

"So… Answer mah question."

"Rogue…" Emma warned. "It has been brought to my attention that you started cutting again…"

"No, Ah haven't," Rogue lied.

"Telepath, darling," Emma said, tapping her head. "Now, tell me why."

"Ah don' see how this has anythin' ta do with sex," Rogue said testily.

"It has everything to do with sex. You know it."

"No. It doesn't."

"Yes. It does."

"How does it have ta do with sex then?" Emma sighed and tucked one foot under her self.

"Rogue, think over the past few years. Tell me when this started. When you stopped. Don't leave anything out," The last part sounded like a threat, so Rogue began speaking.

"First when Ah first joined tha Brotherhood. Ah stopped after Ah met 'Risty,' an' Ah started again after us mutants were exposed, an' after tha concert… It went on through me helpin' Apocalypse, pushin' Mystique. Ah stopped after Remy kidnapped me an' brought me to New Orleans…"

"I didn't know about this," Emma leaned forward, intrigued.

"Old news. Ah started again when Pheonix happened. Ah stopped when Ah…" Rogue trailed off. "Ah stopped after that night. Ah was under so much surveillance, everyone was actin' like Ah was glass an' was gonna break at any minute."

"Rogue, I realize this may be hard for you, but tell me, what exactly happened that night."

"Fine. Ah was finishin' mah senior year, an' as tha only Mutant in tha class, Ah was the subject of so much torture… Every day Ah'd come to school an' find mah locker filled with hate notes, death threats, an' everythin'. Someone even took it ta heart ta make an obituaty fer meh. Ah remember it. 'Rouge. No other name known. Died of suicide at age 19. She had no friends, and was a known mutie. Everyone hated her an' the world is a better place now that's she's gone. We all here at Bayville High hope she burns in Hell where she belongs.' There was also a letter plannin' on how they would kill me. They'd rape me, an' torture me, an' kill me. They were idiots. Not like they could. But still…No one did anythin' ta stop it. So, that afternoon… Ah came home…"

* * *

_"Hey, Rogue!" Jean's voice said when Rogue entered the front door that day._

_"Hi," She replied not meaning it at all._

_"How was your day?"_

_"None of your business."_

_"Fine, sorry. Don't need to freak out on me…" Jean was still recovering from Phoenix. As was Scott. It's not every day your girlfriend is possessed by a god._

_Rogue walked up to her room, shut the door, locked it, light a few candles and put on loud angry music. Linkin' Park's /Breaking the Habit/ blasted in her ears as she took a X-acto blade, blood dried on it, from her secret place behind her head board. Sitting on her bed, she rolled up her sleeves and cut her wrists. Not too deep, but deep enough to die. She then laid down on the bed and let un-conciousness wave over her.  
_

* * *

_"ROGUE!" Kitty's loud voice was heard. "I NEED TO BORROW YOUR MASCARA! I RAN OUT OF MINE FOR MY DATE WITH LANCE!" When Kitty heard no answer, she phased through the door to see Rogue, pale, unconscious, surrounded by blood. She looked beautiful, in a strange, morbid way. Like a dying angel. "Oh my god…" Kitty breathed, scared. "Oh my god…" Then a thought occurred to her. She wasn't dead. Rogue's chest was still moving up and down slowly. She could still survive. "HELP! HELP! PROFESSOR! JEAN! SCOTT! PIOTR! ORORO! HANK! KURT! LOGAN! REMY! HELP!" She screamed these both vocally and mentally. Within thirty seconds, the sound of footsteps was heard out of the room as Kitty unlocked the door, her eyes brimming with tears._

_"Oh my god…" Jean whispered, clinging to Scott, burying her face in his shirt and sobbing._

_"She's not dead yet. We need to save her!" Kitty cried, hysterical. The people gathered outside didn't need a second telling. Logan picked Rogue up while Remy took off his shirt, ripped it in two, and tied each half around her cuts, trying to stop the blood._

_"How long has it been?" Xavier asked, shocked._

_"I don't know. I just found her like this… She'll be all right… Won't she Professor?" No answer. "Won't she?"_

_"I don't know…" Was Xavier's solemn answer._

* * *

"Ah woke up a few days later. They kept meh in tha hospital fer a few weeks afterwards. There had been a constant vigil over meh. Everyone was careful what they said, what they did around me. Ah couldn't shave. They took away mah razor, even though Ah didn' use it ta cut. That was tha time when ya'll arrived. Xavier made it so Ah could still graduate. Everyone at school thought Ah had died. Seein' their faces when Ah came up ta get mah diploma, it was hilarious," Rogue let out a nervous laugh.

"And you stopped after that?" Emma asked, looking over her un-necessary glasses at Rogue.

"Yeah. But after Ah killed Carol… Well… Ah didn' kill 'er. Jus'… killed her brain. Ah tried ta start again, but Ah couldn't. But when ah tried ta do it a few nights ago… It worked. Logan said it was because Ah was havin' irregular brain waves an' mah powers were havin' a few complications."

"Why did you cut last time, Rogue?" Emma asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Ah walked in on Remy an' Betsy. Now, Remy's mah best friend, an' Ah can't stand Betsy, but…" Rogue trailed off.

"See? I told you this had everything to do with sex. From what I can tell, Rogue, you like Remy. And the fact that you can't be with him in a sexual manner angers you. And so seeing him with Betsy made you jealous. Jealous of Betsy, jealous of what they could do together, am I right?" Rogue made no move to answer. "All right. Well, we've been here for an hour already, and I need to go speak with Charles about getting some anti-depressants for you. You're free to go."

"Hey, Emma?"

"Yes, Rogue…"

"Thanks…" Why was she saying this? She didn't want to thank Emma. She didn't need to. She didn't want to. She hadn't needed Emma's help. So why was she thanking her?

"You're welcome," Emma smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

Rogue frowned at the bottle of Prozac in her hand. She had avoided Remy and Logan at all possible costs by ducking into the Library. She picked up the library phone and dialed a number.

"Wanda?" Rogue asked the phone.

"No, it's the phone," Wanda said sarcastically from her end. "What is it, Rogue?"

"Nothing much… Ya wanna come over? Have a girl's night?" Rogue said the name with discust, it was obvious she was making fun of half the girls at the institute.

"Two nights in a row?" If Wanda could see Rogue, she was nodding. "Rogue, I'm on the phone with you. I can't see if you're nodding or not."

"Yeah, Ah'm noddin'."

"Sure. Need me to bring anything?"

"Anythin'. Everythin'."

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothin's wrong. Ah'm jus' on Prozac as of this afternoon."

"Oh my god! What happened? You didn't… did you?"

Rogue smacked her head against the table. "Yes. I've been found out and have been subjected to therapy with Emma. Now, hurry up an' come over."

"Be over there in five. C'ya!" Wanda said relatively cheerfully. Rogue rolled her eyes as she shut the phone down. Leaving the library, Rogue began to slowly make her way to the foyer, so, Wanda would be saved from being interrogated by anyone and everyone. After all, no one suspects the Spanish Inquisition. [1] Especially when it is delivered by mutants.

* * *

"Cookie dough… Phish Food, Cookies N' Cream…" Wanda said, laying the pints of ice cream on Rogue's bed.

"Nice stuff," Rogue nodded.

"And for movies, I raided our collection, and came up with these," Wanda held out a collection of movies.

"Night at the Roxbury, The Lord of the Rings, The Breakfast Club, wow, you guys have odd selections. Scary Movie, The Exorcist, The Shinning… A lot of 'The somethin's'," Rogue said, looking up at Wanda.

"I live with odd people," Wanda replied. "Who all happen to leave odd movies. Tabitha left Night at the Roxbury, and I think you left The Breakfast Club…"

"Ah like that movie!" Rogue complained.

"No, it's a good movie. You just don't seem like the type to watch it."

"Shut up!" Rogue frowned, throwing her pillow at Wanda. Wanda retaliated, and soon the two women were engaged in a pillow fight.

"Er… Is Remy interruptin' somet'ing?" Remy asked, leaning against the door post. Rogue and Wanda froze in mid-whack.

"No," Rogue said, looking at Remy. "What do ya want?"

"Oh, dat sounded rude."

"Ah didn' mean it ta be rude. What are ya doin' here then?"

"I jus' wanted t' see how two o' Remy's t'ree favorite ladies are doin', 'specially y', Rogue," Remy looked at them both.

"Hi to you too, Remy," Wanda smiled. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Bien."

"Ah'm fine. Prozac makes me all happy inside. So happy Ah feel like singin'," Rogue said sarcastically.

"Are y' mad at me?" Remy asked honestly.

"Why would she be mad at you?" Wanda asked. Remy looked at her. "Oh, oh. You sounded the alarm, right?"

"Yes, I did. But it was out of de kindness o' me heart."

"Ya don' have a heart," Rogue pointed out.

"True," Remy nodded. "Well, actually, I seem to 'ave misplaced it. I t'ink dat Betsy has it…" Rogue and Wanda rolled their eyes. Cheeseyness. "So, are y' okay?"

"Yes, Ah'm okay," Rogue said.

"Den give Remy a hug." Rogue looked at Remy. She didn't want to give him a hug. But yet she did. So, Rogue gave Wanda a look and walked over to Remy and hugged him. He was easily almost a foot taller than her, so she hugged him around the mid-section. "Can I get a hug, or is dat pushin' it?"

"That's pushing in," Wanda nodded. "Wait, no. That's us pushing you down the hall in a stretcher." Rogue let go of Remy and retreated back to Wanda.

"Ya're a bad boyfriend," Rogue pointed out. "Ya come around ta other rooms an' ask fer hugs. What's next? Free sex?"

"Y'd take it," Remy pointed out.

"Maybe Ah would, maybe Ah wouldn't."

"All I want to know, is how Betsy puts up with you this much," Wanda said, frowning.

"So, y' two havin' a girls night?"

"Yes, what's it ta you?" Rogue questioned Remy.

"Jus' wonderin' if I could be a girl for de night an' join y'," Rogue looked at Wanda. Wanda looked at Rogue.

"On one condition…"

************

* * *

****************** 1) Monty Python! That's the second bit of Monty Python humor. The first one didn't seem appropriate to interrupt, and just kinda happened on accident. Morbid humor. Find it if you can! **


	14. I shave like a porn star!

** As We Were  
  
Disclamier: I've been stuffed in your pocket for the last 100 days.  
  
Review Response:  
  
TheHotChick—I've done stuff like that too. Laughing at inappropriate times. I laughed during Night when you found out that if Elie had stayed in the hospital he would have been liberated by the Russians. Kinda funny, and ironic as he left to save his life. Prolonging is fun to do to annoy you peoples. No, I don't think Rogue has absorbed Emma. Why do you ask?  
  
DemonRogue—Woot! Reviews for multiple chapters in one! Thanks!  
  
Enchantedlight—Dankee!  
  
DemonicGambit—Possibly... But there is a lot worse they can do. And remember, Remy's been around guys in drag for a while, I mean, he goes to RHPS almost every Saturday Night.  
  
Turquoise—Oh my god! I hope you're okay! Poor kitty. My best wishes. Here, I wrote a Eulogy for it. "Turquoise's kitty was a good kitty, and it's time here on Earth was much to short for our liking. We only wish we could have gotten to know Turquoise's kitty better. Rest is piece, little kitty. We lurve you." Rogue is very forgiving because she LURVE'S him, and doesn't want to loose him as a friend. And she wants to keep the plot line working.  
  
IvyZoe—Well, you get two things in one. In chapter 17, Rogue retaliates against Remy, trying to make him jealous, and we get Jono. I'm glad this chapter cleared stuff up for you, if you need any more clearing up, I'll be happy to let you join my seminar.  
  
TheDreamerLady—I'm already there! Pass the apple cider! That stuff is tasty, man! No, Remy's not dressing in drag, but is doing another one of Pietro's past times. Hehe, I made funny!  
  
epona04—Woot is an exclamation. Like: "Woooh!" Or "Yay!" Remy is always an ass. But one hot, sexy, ass.  
  
Pomegranate Queen-- ::sighs:: I'm so sorry. I'm taking the Romy slow. I promise you in chapter 15 Remy starts thinking about it. He really does. Thanks for saying it's wonderfully written and all that jazzy jazz! It makes me feel all warm inside!  
  
Ishandahalf—Yes, I've always been insane! WOOT FOR GOLD STARS! ::dances:: I've got gold stars! I've got gold stars! I did something like that once too, I was at my friend's house after we got back from the Warped Tour, and she was on line with one of the girls who went and the girl who's house I was at, Maddie, said, "Jessica says hi!" And I said, "Hi!" And then I waved. And I looked like a dork. Everyone wants Remy in drag! But no, no drag. As I said earlier, another one of Pietro's favorite past times, and no, it's not a threesome either! I know, when I wrote that, I looked down in disbelief at my fingers and yelled, "DAMN YOU FINGERS! WHY MUST YOU WRITE SUCH AWFUL NON ROMYNESS?" I debated cutting them off, but then realized that if I did it myself, I'd most likely bleed to death, and then I couldn't write. So, I'm just mad at my fingers currently.  
  
Misspresh—Hey! New Reviewer! Hi there! Thanks so much! Romy starts coming..soonish. Remy starts thinking more heavily in chapter 15. So, ::grins and nodds:: Woot!  
  
Fudgebrowne—Ah, Betsy ass kicking... That shall be coming shortly, I do believe.  
  
EvilWhiteRaven—No, no Remy in drag, though that would be really hot. The Breakfast Club is a kick ass movie! It's my next parody that I'm writing, whenever I get up to uploading the final 4 chapters of Wow, Cult Classic. I should do that soon, don't you agree?  
  
Loneraven—First person to get it! Well, they sorta makeup him. He will dump Betsy, I think I'm planning on chapter 20 he dumps her because Betsy is unt bitch.  
  
RikaTabithaStarr—Nope, he shan't be dressing as a girl. Yeah, there is a difference, but Rogue's mind wasn't working. It's okay, I get confused easily... I think...  
  
Star-of-Chaos—Who wouldn't?  
  
SickmindedSucker— No, they aren't. Sorry. It's all about sex, yo. Good idea about the book series! And then in every chapter we will depict another way that Besty can die! Slowly and painfully! Funny, painful, fast, odd, stupid, etc. Wait, is there such a thing as stupid ways to die? Evil Logan rocks my socks! I lurve him, because he can be such an asshole and always wants to kill something or maim someone. It can be anyone. No one is safe from... EVIL LOGAN! The word 'evil' is just a cool word, yo. FUN! PEOPLE DRESSED AS KURT! Did any of them come close to looking like the sexy blue fuzzy one? I would be sad if you couldn't review my stuff too! Next chapter is coming.  
  
FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO WANT ROMY SO BADLY THAT THEY WILL KILL ME TO GET IT: What do you say to... Romylicious dream sequence?**

* * *

"Why did I agree t' do dis again?" Remy frowned, looking at Rogue and Wanda who were currently giving him a facial. Wanda had insisted that Rogue use her half an hour to make over Remy, and anything after that she'd help with. Poor Wanda, not knowing about Rogue's little... problem with her powers...  
  
"Because it makes your skin nice and soft, and it gets rid of blackheads, pimples and grease," Wanda said, reading the back of a clay mask.  
  
"Dat explains it. But I jus' can' seem t' get why girls go t'rough dis torture t' be beautiful."  
  
"This isn't torture," Rogue said, picking out a dark red nail polish to put on her toes later. "Waxing is torture," Rogue shivered at the memory. "Ah think Ah prefer razors."  
  
"Waxin' my mustache?" Remy looked horrified at the thought.  
  
"No, your legs, your under-arms, and the occasional bikini wax," Wanda said, applying the cool blue mask to Remy's soft face.  
  
"Bikini wax?" Remy looked intrigued. "Have either of you gotten one done?"  
  
"Ha!" Rogue laughed.  
  
"No," Wanda said. "I can hex hair not to grow where it shows in a bikini."  
  
"Useful," Rogue pointed out, opening the bottle and beginning to paint her big toe.  
  
"So, none of y' shave like a porn star?" Remy questioned, squenching his nose as the mask was starting to harden. Rogue and Wanda burst out laughing.  
  
"Like we'd tell you!" Wanda said, frowning at Remy as she placed a coat of red nail polish on her nails. Where else does nail polish go anyway?  
  
"Awww! Come on! Remy be one o' de girls t'night, so dat means he's entitled t' all dat girly stuff dat y' talk 'bout." Confuddled by Remy's logic, Wanda sighed.  
  
"Yes. I shave like a porn star. Are you happy?"  
  
"Very," Remy replied happily. "Now, y', Roguey."  
  
"Not gonna tell!" Rogue said firmly, re-capping her nail polish.  
  
"I told," Wanda pointed out.  
  
"And Ah'm not gonna!" Rogue said firmly.  
  
"It's obvious she isn't going to tell, Remy," Wanda said, turning towards Remy.  
  
"Will y' tell den?" Remy asked, turning to the witch next to him. "An' can y' get dis blue crap off mon bonne face?" Wanda sighed, went to the bathroom to retrieve a wet rag and wash the mask of her face as well.  
  
But before she disappeared, she poked her head around the corner and said, "I'll leave you two alone for a while. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
"Tha problem with that is that she's done it all b'fore with John," Rogue sighed, scrunching her nose.  
  
"Y' can' tell me dat after all dese years, y' still a virgin?" Remy looked at Rogue.  
  
"No guys come near meh. Anyone who does is a clueless idiot who jus' wants sex, an' it's only half an hour, Remy," Rogue pointed out.  
  
"Still, it don' have t' be long. Jus' a quickie," Remy smiled. "An' I'd be willin' t' give it a test drive." Just then, Wanda re-appeared.  
  
"You're attatched," Wanda reminded, giving Rogue a 'Haha!' smile over Remy's head. "Now, this wash cloth is warm, so just let it sit on your face and it'll remove all the blue gunk, okay?" Remy nodded mutely as Wanda shoved the rag in Remy's face.  
  
"Achk!" Remy gasped as the wet rag hit his cheek. "What was dat for?"  
  
"That was for you to remove the blue gunk off your face, as I told you earlier," Wanda sighed. As Remy put the rag over his face, Wanda turned back to Rogue. "And it'll keep him quiet for a while."  
  
"Remy 'eard dat!" Remy complained, lifting the cloth from his face.  
  
"Rogue... Do you mind... At all... Just a little... To get him to shut up for a while..." Wanda said, looking hopefully at Rogue, who sighed.  
  
"Mah half an' hour's almos' up," Rogue said regretfully. She then reached across and touched Remy's foot lightly.  
  
"Y're hand's cold," Remy's muffled voice complained.  
  
"I told you to put the powers back on," Wanda looked at Rogue.  
  
"They _are_ on!" Rogue frowned. "Jus'... Not..."  
  
"Working," Wanda finished. They both looked at Remy, who was still very conscious. Wanda then looked at Rogue and Remy removed the wash cloth and looked at Rogue too.  
  
"What tha hell is goin' on here?" Rogue said, looking down at her hands very confused. All that Logan had told her the day before about the brain waves had temporarily gone out of her mind.  
  
"Well, Xavier said dat y' were gettin' de irregular brain waves... Maybe dat's it..." Remy suggested.  
  
"That's probably just it... Yeah..." Wanda nodded, smiling encouragingly. "Got that gunk off your face yet, Remy?"  
  
"Yeah, it's off," Remy said, rubbing his face with the offending blue cloth just to make sure.  
  
"Good," Wanda nodded. "Can we watch a movie now?"

* * *

Once the movie was over, Wanda spoke up. "Try it again," She urged Rogue. Rogue looked reluctantly at Remy.  
  
"I'm game," Remy said, hoping to god that Hank was wrong about Rogue's X- Gene disappearing. Rogue sighed, knowing she was out numbered and reached to touch Remy. A few moments passed.  
  
"Nothin'," Rogue said, pulling her arm back.  
  
"I've got an idea!" Wanda said, looking at the clock. It only read 10. "Since your powers are hitting a malfunction... Let's get out!" Rogue looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Are ya crazy? Where would we go? What would we do?"  
  
"What would you wear?" Wanda pointed out as Rogue sighed.  
  
"Don' ya dare use meh as your own personal Barbie!" But it was too late, as Wanda was pulling at Kitty and had headed to Rogue's closet.  
  
"Ooh," Remy said, pulling a black thong of his head that had landed there when Wanda threw it.  
  
"Gimme that!" Rogue shrieked, diving for the thong and attempting to seize it from Remy.  
  
"Non," Remy said, putting it in his pocket. "I'll t'ink dat I'll keep it." Rogue sighed angrily.  
  
"Nope, nope, nope, no, no.. Did you borrow this from Kitty by any chance?" Wanda asked, holding up a pink camisole.  
  
"Yes," Rogue frowned.  
  
"No, no, no, possibly, no, no, yes," Wanda threw a pair of tight black leather pants on the bed. "Is this mine?" She held up a black tank-top with red lace below the bust and as the straps.  
  
"Yes," Rogue sighed.  
  
"Okay. Well, you're borrowing it again," Wanda said, retreating from the closet. "With those pants," She pointed to the pants. "And your boots," She pointed to where Rogue's boots sat. "And that thong that Remy needs to give back."  
  
"Non," Remy smirked.  
  
"I hope you have another one, Rogue," Wanda said. "Or you're gonna have to go commando." 


	15. What reviewers? Oh, all 180 something of...

** As We Were  
  
Disclaimer: Void where prohibited.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
PomegranateQueen—To quote Hillary Duff... Which is a scary thing to do, "Our lips are sealed."  
  
Ish—Well, my fingers now have black nail polish on them. It's... mediocre-naugty. I mean, if you count... um... Well, you'll just have to see. I mean, they say dreams are desires of the mind... I know! Wanda's so lucky! Damn razors... No, no grinding. But something does sort of knock his head into place. Well, he does become nice and protective Remy, and big brotherly Remy and 'Shut the hell up, Wanda' Remy. No problem!  
  
Enchantedlight—Thanks!  
  
Dreamcatcher89—I know this was a review for the last chapter, but I needed to answer it. Yep, that's why. She was listening to Breaking The Habit because if you listen to it from a certain perspective, you can see it as a suicidal song. And it's a good song. And I was listening to it at the time. I almost had it be System of a Down's Chop Suey, or Marilyn Manson's cover of Sweet Dreams.   
  
RikaTabithaStarr- An incident happened like that to me. My friend, Fletcher, decided he wanted my thong. Luckily, he's moved now, and he won't get it, unless I mail it to him. He said he wanted it /after/ I'd worn it. He was an asshole, but a cute asshole.   
  
EvilWhiteRaven—Well, he's Remy! He's quite a perv! Jono comes! Chapter 17, look for him!  
  
SickmindedSucker—That's a good thing then. Oh my god, yes, that tail! Actually, Kat and I were having fun last year and role playing. She was Kitty at the time, (later she switched to Tabby, and is now stuck on Wanda.) and it was so funny! You know who else would be good at stuff like that? Todd, with his tongue? And Pietro! Though he'd be a bit too fast for me... Stupid and clichéd! Woot! I have that outfit actually... Well, at least the tank top. I don't have leather pants. But I have a tight black skirt that has leather stripes on the sides. ::nods:: Yep, that's my wardrobe.  
  
Goldylokz—HEY! Hurry up with chapter 18! Oh yeah, she's going commando!   
  
DemonicGambit—Somethings are beyond even me.  
  
Misspresh—New Reviewer, me thinks! Hello hello! Guys just have like a weird stealing underwear fetish. Oh well, it's kinky!  
  
DemonRogue13—Thanks! That comment was inspired by my friends and I during play practice, somehow, we got to discussing Britney Spears and her Toxic video. And how she had to like, lay there for about five million hours to get all those diamonds glued on her. One of the guys said, "Wow, whoever got to do that is lucky." We pointed out that it was probably some women did it, and then that she obviously shaved, because you could see just about everything. Then one of the girls was like, "I SHAVE LIKE A PORN STAR!" And it just stuck with me.  
  
TheDreamerLady—Thanks Amanda! ::drinks:: Silver stars? Sounds intriguing! Pietro on crack and sugar? SCARY!  
  
TheHotChick—Yeah, she would be! Wow! Actually, you just reminded me of an idea Kat gave me for one of these chapters, which I think would be pretty groovy, and quite a turn of events.   
  
Rage-girl-05—Party party! I'm glad I remind you of something... Wait, or am I? Hmm...?  
  
IvyZoe—Yay! I'm so glad it's working for you! ::dances like a crazed ninny:: You got jealous that everyone else was reviewing? I donno about you but I've always been more partial to review if someone does reviewer reponses like this, ya know? Makes me feel special. Wanda just knows because Wanda knows all. Plot hole! Remy's just stupid. Don't worry... You'll find out...  
  
Kitty-mm—Ah... My friend, I'm on the phone with said: 'Go stew in your own juices,' but that's just him. I'm getting mixed messages from this review, oh NEW REVIEWER!, so... Romy is coming, like I've told numerous peoples numerous times. So far, the Romy is just underlying and will be coming shortly. MEH! You impatient people you!**  
  
**People of the world just to tell you, I will be out of town this weekend. Don't expect a new chapter until late Sunday or Monday. My parental units are brutally evil. BUT, to make it all up to you, I'm going to bring my laptop and work on the rest of the chapters. START LOOKING FOR THE ROMY!**

* * *

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Rogue complained as she stepped out of the bathroom after changing into the clothes Wanda had forced her to wear.   
  
"I think you look great," Wanda said, sounding out of character. "Remy?" But Remy was too busy drooling over Rogue. "And on the bright side, you don't have to worry about panty lines at all!"   
  
"All the other ones are in the wash!" Rogue complained. "I can't believe you convinced me to go commando!"  
  
"Y' din' have a choice," Remy pointed out.   
  
"And even if you didn't, we'd stuff you in those pants anyway," Wanda smiled evilly. "So... How will we get there?"  
  
"Firs' things firs'," Rogue said, pointing her finger at Wanda. "Where are we goin'?"  
  
"We're goin' to a new club. 21 plus."  
  
"I'm still 20," Rogue pointed out.  
  
"But... You can't tell. And I know the guy who runs the place. He'll let us in no problem." Famous last words, Wanda.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't go in? I know Lamar!" Wanda sputtered at the bouncer.   
  
"Sorry missy, but this sign says 'No Mutants,' I don't care if you knew Senator Kelly, you're not going in!"  
  
"But we do know him," Remy pointed out.   
  
"But we're all over 21! You've got to let us in!" Wanda tried again.   
  
"No!" The bouncer said sternly.   
  
"Please?" Rogue said, looking up at him with big eyes. "It's mah birthday, and mah boyfriend an' best friend here were plannin' on goin', it's a special night, an' Ah really wanna go in, because Ah don' have much longer ta live," Rogue said, throwing as much spice as she could on her story. "The doctah says only about a month. Please?"   
  
"No," The bouncer said. Rogue walked up to him and draped her arms around him and got real close to his face. The bouncer got a little flustered, not knowing what to do with Rogue.   
  
"Please," She whispered, their lips centimeters apart. "An' Ah'm not wearin' underwear."  
  
"Get the fuck off me dirty mutie!" The bouncer pushed Rogue off him to the ground, and pulled a gun out of his shirt and pointed it at Rogue, cocking the gun. "Touch me again and I'll help you reach an early grave!" From the look on his face, he was serious. Remy panicked, he ran to Rogue and helped her up as she clung to him protectively. She had dealt with death threats in high school, but now here, in the outside world, from a man she didn't even know, when all she wanted to do was go to a club, this was too much.   
  
"Let's get out of here," Wanda said urgently, as she and Remy, and Rogue, still clutching to Remy's trench coat left.   
  
"Yeah! And if I see you here again, I'll kill all of you!" The bouncer threatened as they left.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Wanda yelled, once they had ducked behind an alley. A dark alley. Wow. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"   
  
"Ah'm fine," Rogue said, "Ah've dealt with this stuff before."  
  
"Yes, but never in a good way. Here, let's just go out and get something to eat," Wanda said, smiling comfortingly at Rogue. Cue big sister and big brother mode. "And Remy will even pay!"  
  
"Yeah, Remy wi—Hey! Dat was mean!" Remy sputtered.   
  
"Well, since ya'll offered..." Rogue said.   
  
"Come on, I know the perfect place," Wanda smiled.   
  
"Last time y' said dat, we wound up here," Remy pointed out.   
  
"yes, but this time, I promise, we'll be served." Wanda promised.

* * *

"Oui, we got served," Remy said, sitting in the cold hard plastic of the McDonalds booth. "Served deep fried in fat food," He lazily dragged his fry through ketchup and popped it in his mouth.   
  
"Ya know, tha only reason they're open here is because its fer tha people with munchies," Rogue pointed out, slurping her shake.   
  
"So? When you live with the Brotherhood for as long as I have, you eat McDonalds just a bout every other night. This is **quality** food!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Rogue sighed. "Listen, Ah've gotta go ta tha bathroom, Ah'll be out in a second," Rogue then stood up and slinked off to the bathroom.   
  
"So," Wanda said, checking to make sure that Rogue was gone. "What do you think of Rogue?"  
  
"What?" Remy sputtered. "I've got a girlfriend!"  
  
"So? There used to be something between you two. So, that always means there could be another something..." Remy looked at Wanda like she was crazy. "You know what I mean! So, do you like her or not?"  
  
"I like 'er as a friend," Remy said. "Nothin' more."  
  
"But if you _had_ to," Wanda said. "Would you go out with her?"  
  
"Yes," Remy said, sighing.   
  
"I think she likes you."  
  
"I know she likes me!" Remy said, surprising Wanda. "I'm an empathy! I can tell dese t'ings."  
  
"Didn't you used to like her too?"  
  
"Oui, I did. But dat was b'fore I found out dat she was six years younger den me."   
  
"Well, it's legal now," Wanda pointed out.   
  
"Yes, it's legal, but dat don't mean it's not right. She's like mon little sister."  
  
"And by saying that, you're breaking her heart. Remy, Rogue is one of my best friends, so I care about her well being. I don't like her being broken slowly from the inside. She once broke all the way, and that took some time for the glue to dry, but now, she's cracking again," Wanda said wisely. Remy sighed.   
  
"But I'm in love wit Betsy!" He protested.   
  
"Betsy is all over the place," Wanda said, frowning. "She's a whore. Did you know that she and Allison planned it so Rogue would walk in on you two? Just to make her feel bad?"  
  
"How did y' find all dis out?" Remy asked, frowning.   
  
"Before I came up to Rogue's room, Tessa pulled me aside. Sage's really concerned for Rogue, as they're both pretty close. Jubilee and Kitty were there too. You can't let Betsy walk all over you and torture your best friend! It's not right! It's not human!" Remy sighed audibly. "Just think about it, okay?" Remy sighed again, and nodded. Luckily for him, the click of Rogue's boots were heared as she arrived back.   
  
"Let's blow this pop stand," She said, sounding quite cheesy.   
  
"Figurativly o' literally?" Remy questioned, reaching into his pockets.  
  
"Figurativly, o' course," Rogue said. "Don' want McDonalds ta be anotha' place we're black listed from."  
  
"How many are you guys on now?" Wanda questioned.   
  
"Twenty five," Remy said. "Let's see... Dat's... De Zoo, Barnes an' Noble, de Starbucks in de Barnes an' Noble, de public library, it inn' so public anymore, Pizza Hut... I could go on an' on."  
  
"Please, don't, and spare us all," Wanda said, heading towards the door, which Rogue and Remy followed her out of the McDonalds.   
  
Just as they exited the scene, Wanda's cellphone rang. "Shit!" She exclaimed, reaching into her purse and flipped the phone up to her ear. "Hello... Oh, hey Johnny," She said into the phone. "It's Johnny," She addressed everyone else. "Me? Oh, you know, the usual. I'm just tormenting some innocent civilians... No! I'm outside McDonalds with Remy and Rogue. John says hi."  
  
"Hi John," Rogue and Remy chorused.   
  
"Yeah... Okay, I'll ask him..." Wanda then turned her back to them and whispered something into the phone. She then turned to Remy and put the phone to her shoulder to muffle her conversation. "Remy, John wants to know if you wanna go to the Brotherhood and hang out tonight."  
  
"Sure, I'll just drop y' two lovely ladies off at de mansion an' den go straight dere." Remy nodded.  
  
"Okay, he'll be there!" Wanda said triumphantly back into the phone. "Yes, I love you too.... Tomorrow!" She slammed the phone shut and re-located it into her purse. "So..." She said nodding as if nothing odd had happened. "Let's go then."

* * *

"Bye Remy!" The two girls chorused as Remy drove out of sight.   
  
"So," Rogue said, looking at Wanda. "What did ya ask John on tha phone?"  
  
"Oh... Just to ask Remy about you... You know... In case he thought of you in a romancical way."  
  
"Ah hate ya!" Rogue said, starring, mouth agape at Wanda.   
  
"No, you love me. You just don't know it yet. John's going to try to talk Remy out of Betsy, tell him why she's bad for him, and try to turn him to you. Plus, it's what the reviewers wanted," Wanda added as a bonus.  
  
"What reviewers?" Rogue looked confused. [1]  
  
"Oh... Just on my on-line journal."  
  
"On line journal? Who are ya an' what have ya done with Wanda?" Rogue glared, looking at Wanda.  
  
"It's a stupid thing Fred set me up with one day because he was bored. So, I've written the daily on-goings in my life for the past few years in there. I can't believe you didn't know that!" The two had now begun walking towards the doors.   
  
"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me," Wanda said, smilling.

* * *

**1) That was for all of you guys! I knew you'd want a mentioning. And it's true, it's what you reviews wanted!**


	16. Follow Your Nose

** As We Were:  
  
This chapter's for you Pandora's Sorrow! It's the… REMY CHAPTER! DUN DUN DUN! We find out /all/ of Remy's opinion's on Rogue, and his opinion's on Betsy. Ready for fun?  
  
Disclamier: Take me to the river, put me in the water.  
  
Review Response:  
  
PomegranateQueen-- youjust about puked? I WAS WRITING THE DAMN THING! Next chapter, Betsy gets flirty, and that's all I'm saying. It didn't sound whiney, it sounded funny.  
  
RikaTabithaStarr- No problem! Well, you find out in this chapter why six years mattered to Remy. And Remy's mean. I'm writing chapter 19 now, and it's quite funny how the plot thickens. Betsy just turned 23, as I mentioned in one of the chapters.  
  
SickmindedSucker—Ass kicking coming up! Betsy get's what's coming to her in 18, while Ally gets it in 17. Yay! Pervs all the way! But Bobby would be pretty cold… Brrr… Sounds kinky! Constant update scheduals are good, unless I have no more chapters waiting ahead and I have to write them. But being shoved up to my cabin for a long time defiantly will help that.  
  
Turquoise—No problem. Your welcome kitty up in kitty heaven! ::waves::  
  
Goldylokz—You have an LJ too? Cool stuff!  
  
IvyZoe—Thanks! The dream sequence comes in chapter eighteen. Which was the chapter I was working on when I uploaded the previous chapter. Am I making sense? Yeah, they may go clubbing later though, don't worry about it!  
  
Ishandahalf—Fun! I've got black nailpolish on now. I always bite my nails and peel off the polish. I know, we love Wanda for that. Well, that and what happens in this chapter that knocks it into place. Unfortunatly, not literally. That is such a good idea! Why did I never think of that? Curse you and your brains! Very awkward/embarrassing. Remy is an ass, but I love him just the same. METAL FOR WANDA! Your reviews always make me laugh. Rogue does tarnish Betsy's reputation in chapter 18, so fear not. And it gets more romilicious! Woot for gold stars!  
  
Panther Nesmith—I do!  
  
Totally Obsessed47—Hey, NEW REVIEWER! I'm so proud of my amazing talents, making people hate Betsy. ::Grins evilly:: I do love myself. I liked the Remy/Wanda thing too! Yay!  
  
Fudgebrowne—Oh, yes. Chapter eighteen, I do believe.  
  
Dreamcatcher89—Why, yes, I am quite a funny person. Whore is the only way to describe Betsy besides purple-haired-ninja-skank, or bitch. Music is awesome! Personally, my favorite song of Alkaline Trio (And the only one I've heard that I know of) would have to be their cover of Frankenstein Place. Yeah, a bikini wax /does/ sound painful. The power of a razor!  
  
Rage-girl-o5—It's only for the ball pit? This sounds fun! Woot! McDonalds has kickass fries, but I don't like their other stuff. Burger King's burgers are better, much.  
  
TheHotChick—Well, not _exactly_ what she deserves. But she has a bunch more coming to her!  
  
DemonicGambit—I will be out of town. But I will update as soon as I arrive at home though. I promise! ::holds up three fingers:: Girl Scout's honor. ::shudders:: That place is scary. I did up until 5th grade for I was a hopeless child. I would have quit, had it not been the 'cool' thing to do.  
Pyros-gal—Ooh, a NEW REVIEWER! Or so I think you are. Thanks! I'm smiling happily, because reviews make me happy! Yay!  
  
Kitty-mm—Don't worry! Don't worry! ::grins:: I hate Retsy. Wait… THEN WHY THE HELL AM I WRITING IT?  
  
keika bee—Okay dookie! Fun word! Dorks are much alike with me. I'm using strange English right now because I just got back from my cabin! Yay!  
  
Panther Pendragon—Heya Newbie reviewer! She says that because… I wasn't exactly paying attention, and it's being ironic. I think that's the word at least. Yeah, that's the correct definition.  
  
DemonRogue13, enchantedlight, loneraven—Thanks!**

* * *

"So," John said, ushering Remy into his room. "What do you want to do first, eh? We can paint each other's nails, gush about boys, or… ah… gush about boys!" John said, impersonating who Remy believed to be Kitty.  
  
"No t'anks dere, homme," Remy said, sitting on John's messy bed, glancing around at the room. He had a dresser over flowing with clothes, various candles and lighters spread on the top, a wallet size photo of Wanda… Not wearing too much… A few movie and music posters, and a desk, on which sat a lap top, more lighters and candles, a few books, a lamp, and a picture of the entirety of the Mutant Trannies all dolled up.  
  
Next to his bed, (complete with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle bed sheets,) was a bedside table with two books on it. –The Hitchikers Guide to the Galaxy- and –Interview with the Vampire-, Remy looked at the second book, picked it up, and addressed John.  
  
"Y' read dese too?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tryin' me best to write a novel, an' I use Anne Rice as a good inspiration," John said smiling. "The book was Wanda's, until she got a boxed set."  
  
"An' what be dis novel about?" Remy asked.  
  
"It's on me laptop, it's a Gothic romance, wanna read some of it?" [1] John didn't give Remy time to respond as he sat down on the laptop and pulled up a file. Remy sat down in the computer chair, with quite a few burn marks on it, and began reading.  
  
_'Anita licked her lips seductively, making sure to get every last bit of blood off of them before turning to her master. "Have I done well?" She enquired.  
"Very well," the master replied, striding over to Anita and her victim. 'You have learned well, Anita, and such learning must go with rewards.' Anita looked at her master, her eyes widening in excitement. "Oh! Do you really mean it, master?" "Yes, Anita, I do. Now follow me," He left the room with a flourish of his cape, and Anita trailed after him like a puppy, anxious to see what new pleasures her master had in store for her this evening,'_ That was where Remy stopped and looked at John, who smiled, anxious for Remy's response.  
  
"It's very… erotic…" Remy said, nodding. "But didn't y' know dat vampires can't have sex? De don't go no excess blood flow," From the look on John's face, John was disappointed.  
  
"I don' care!" He said triumphantly, snapping the lap top shut. "It's my book! I can do with them whatever I want! Even if I want them all to go to Burger King in the nude in broad daylight and pick their noses, it shall be done!" He proclaimed with an air of authority. So Remy decided to back off.  
  
"All right den," Remy nodded. "But other den dat, it's pretty damn good."  
  
"You mean it?" John looked up at Remy with huge puppy dog eyes, happy with the praise.  
  
"Seriously, I do,"  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" John announced, hugging Remy tightly.  
  
"All right… I know dat I told de people at de instiuite dat Remy was gay, but he's really not. He just needed an excuse to go t' de mall with Rogue," Remy said, trying to peel the offending Australian off of him.  
  
Just then, a loud crash sounded down stairs, followed by the thumping up the stairs, and John's door flying open.  
  
"What the hell?" Lance balked, looking at John and Remy, still hugging.  
  
"We should be asking you the same question," John smirked, releasing Remy. "What was that bang?"  
  
"A gang bang," Remy smiled in spite of himself.  
  
"No, seriously, what was it?" John pressed.  
  
"I threw a lamp at the wall," Lance confessed.  
  
"An' why did y' do dis?" Remy questioned.  
  
"Toad! The little insect was bugging me about Kitty… I still can't get over how she dumped me for that… that… Ruskie!" Lance sat down on the bed.  
  
"Awww, poor ickle Lancey, still pinning for Kitty-witty," John mocked. He straightened up and looked at Lance. "Ya know what I'd do?"  
  
"I don't particularly care, but I see I have no choice," Lance sighed, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Go rob a bank, or a small store, and then take the cash and go buy a hooker!" John grinned manically.  
  
"You know," Lance said, jumping up, hitting John in the head as he did so. "I think you might be right!" So, Lance skipped outside happily. Only he didn't exactly skip. He frolicked. [2]  
  
"And next, on BLN, mutant suspected for robbing small child carrying money to go to a candy store, details at ten," John laughed.  
  
"Dat homme's not man enough t' have a stick up," Remy relayed. "An' even if he did, den Kitty would never go back t' him."  
  
"So true, so true," John sighed. "So, I'm dying to know… how does it feel to have two women lusting after you?"  
  
Remy sighed and sunk down, using the bed as a back rest. "How'd y' find out about dis?"  
  
"Wanda," John said, nodding. "An' if ya don't wanna talk about it that way… I'll just ask you some questions! Either way, I win, an' you lose, an' have ta spill your guts out, mate," John grinned evilly.  
  
"Fine," Remy sighed dejectedly. "First question."  
  
"So, how far exactly have you an' the Ninja-Super-Model-Skank gone?"  
  
"Y' din' hear about dis?" Remy looked at John. "All de way, an' den some."  
  
"Hot diggity!" John clapped his hands excitedly together. "Did ya, at one point, every have a crush on Rogue?"  
  
"Remember right after we met de first time, when us mutants were exposed?" John nodded. "When I saw 'er, an' charged up de card t' give t' 'er, I looked int' 'er eyes, an' I fell in love."  
  
"So dat's, I mean, that's why ya kidnapped her!" John gasped.  
  
"Well, dat, an' de fact dat she needed a break. I still liked 'er, an' when I joined de X-Men, an' got t' know 'er, an' I found out dat she was six years younger den me, so, I realized dat I had t' let go o' 'er.  
  
When she tried t' kill 'erself, I panicked. I din' know what t' do. I drank a lot more den usual, an' smoked a considerable amount. Den de older group joined. Tessa, Bishop, who had violent tendencies towards me, Emma, Warren, Ally, an' Betsy.  
  
Once I saw Betsy, I was standoffish. Din' know what t' t'ink. But I got t' know 'er, an' den I finally got up de courage t' ask 'er out. By den, m' n' Rogue were really good friends. She was surprisin'ly good natured t'wards me, even after de kinappin'. We found out dat day dat we had a lot in common. Music, books, we were both from de South, an' family. An' now, Wanda's got m' re-t'inkin' about all o' dis. M' n' Rogue's got more n' common den m' an' Betsy," Remy stopped, and looked at John.  
  
"At the risk of joining the staff at the cheese factory," John stated. "I think that ya should follow your heart on this one!" Remy narrowed his demonic eyes and looked at John.  
  
"Dat's de t'ing! I don' 'ave a heart t' follow!"  
  
"Ah… um… Good point there," John said, pointing at Remy. "Follow ya nose!"  
  
"Dat's it, no more cereal fer y'," Remy frowned and threw a pillow at John. Hard.  
  
"Ow! That hurt! ABUSE! ABUSE!" John yelled as Remy got up and began chasing him down with a pillow.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!" Remy yelled at the Australian, who was currently on top of his bookshelf.  
  
"I wasn't talkin'," John stuck his tongue out at Remy. "I was screamin'." This caused the Cajun to throw the pillow at John, who caught it, and sat down upon it. "An' anyway, ya never answered my original question!"  
  
"What question was dat?" Remy asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"The one in which I asked ya what's it like to have two women lustin' after ya!" John said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Well, fine den, I'll answer dat, but dat's enough questions! It's… differen'. As I told y' earlier, I used t' have feelin's fer Rogue, but now dat she returns 'um, an' m' feelin's are t'wards Betsy… I'm jus' confused."  
  
"An' that leads me back to my original note!" John said triumphantly, jumping down from the bookcase. "Follow your nose! All right, now that ya got two lovely ladies lustin' over you, who are ya gonna choose?"  
  
"Y' tol' me t' follow mon nose. So I don' see how dat helps with anythin'."  
  
"That's why I had a back up plan! Follow your heart!"  
  
"Dat's de problem! I can' choose between de two o' dem! I love dem both! Why d' y' t'ink dat I've spent so much time with Rogue?"  
  
"Because you thought she smelt good?" This merited a whack upside the head from Remy.  
  
"Non! Because I can' decide between de two of dem! Sure, Betsy's got what Rogue don't got."  
  
"Meanin'?" John enquired.  
  
"Betsy can touch, 24/7. Rogue's more o' my type!"  
  
"But… Wow. That's kinda selfish."  
  
"Oh, I know it, John!" Remy sat defeated on the bed. "But now there's de fact dat Rogue's missin' her X-gene… So…"  
  
"WOAH! Hold it!" John yelled. "Rogue's missin' her mutant maker?"  
  
"Oui. Some how it went away. No clue how, now lemme continue. Remy would love Rogue right now but… Remy's sorta already declared 'is love t' Betsy."  
  
"Then dump her!" John said as if explaining it to a two year old.  
  
"Y' don' understand! I can' jus do dat! Dat's mean!"  
  
"Never stopped you before," John pointed out. "Like with Becky, and'Ella, an' Sophie, an' Rosie, an' Katy, an' Gabby, an' the list goes on an' on!"  
  
"I hate it when you're right."  
  
"That's strange. Because I love it!"  
  
"But I jus' can'! Dat would be cruel an' heartless, an' I now live wit' her, an' dat would make it completely unbearable."  
  
"You could always kill 'er off, mate."  
  
"Oui, I could see dat bein' done," Remy pantomimed picking up a phone. "Bonjour, is Bella dere? Oh, bonjour Bella, Remy was jus' wonderin' if y' wanted t' go an' kill mon ex girlfriend fer me? Oh, that'd be great. Oh, din' Remy mention? She be a ninja?" Remy rolled his eyes. "Get real, John."  
  
"Then ya may jus' haffta let nature run it's course," John pointed out. "An' let Roguey get carried off into the sunset by a strange an' handsome mystierious stranger, an' then she'll get hurt, an' you'll blame yourself for not protectin' her! Your choice."  
  
"Right now," Remy said. "Is one o' de times dat I hate y' beyond reason."  
  
"I love you too!"

* * *

**1) In the comics, John writes gothic romances.  
  
2) Reference to Link and Luigi. I lurve them.**


	17. Just as it was getting good

**As We Were**

**Disclaimer:**

**Review Response:**

**I Heart The Distillers—This chapter's for you!**

**Pryos-gal—Awesome! Don't worry, I'm a bit of a weirdo too.**

**Ishandahalf-- ::stares blankly at the screen, then claps like a mad-person:: YES! THANK YOU FOR SAYING IT! I COMPLETLEY AGREE WITH YOU! BRAVO! BRAVO! BRAVO! I agree, Remy's line about how he fell in love with her at first sight was so sweet. I wanted to huggle him as I wrote that. Then later, I wanted to drop kick him on the window, and then nurse him back to health. I'll pull a Professor Plum! And if you didn't get that, go watch Clue. Do not fear, ish, for our dear friend...[Name Removed for spoiler purposes] shows up in this. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**RikaTabithaStarr— Yay! I completely agree! And I'd think Rogue'd smell better too. Betsy would smell like... I'm not even going to finish this sentence.**

**SickmindedSucker—Bobby... Oooh! Thank you, I completely agree with you on everything. John always has good ideas! Like the time... Ah... um... Or what about that time when he.... Uhm... Damn, you're right.**

**silky black—Hey new reviewer! I'm going with the Anne Rice esque vampires, as those are the ones I know best. Never really watched Buffy.**

**IvyZoe—Thank you, I do like to say that I am brilliant. I think he just has strong feelings for her, but doesn't want to admit that he doesn't love her, and that he's still in love with Rogue. But I don't know yet.**

**Loneraven, kiekabee, enchantedlight—Thanks! Your reviews mean a helluva lot to me!**

**PomegranateQueen—Do I want to?**

**Totally Obsessed47—Hey! You must be a new reviewer too! Yep, you got it right on the nose!**

**RebelRogue127—It's okay, I'm going on vacation (again) on Friday. Stupid vacation. Danger Room session... I don't think so, but brawl, look for precursors in this one, and then wait for 18.  
**

**Star-of-Chaos-- Good to hear from you again! Thanks! grins I hate catching up on real-life. Especially when I'm forced to do it for a week and a half at my cabin this Friday.**  
**  
Sweety8587-- Hey newbie! In the comics John writes torrid gothic romances. So it's kinda hard to see... But I see it. Ruskie= Russian. Yes, it's a huskie that is a dog. The 'Cheese Factory' line I think may have been inspired by Kat, because we were playing 'Would You Rather' and then something or other happened... One of the questions was "Would you rather have the ability to teleport 1 inch forward,or have metal claws pop out from your knuckles." We both were on the floor in hysterics for quite a while. Rogue chapter.**

**Oh, if you like cat fights... And thicker plots... Stay tuned! For it's... CHAPTER SEVENTEEN! NOW WITH HALF THE CARBS!**

* * *

When Rogue and Wanda arrived at the mansion, there was a crowd in the foyer.

"What's goin' on?" Rogue asked, trying to pear over the heads of the crowd.

"Oh, hey Rogue!" Kitty said. "Warren just got back!"

"Wings?" Wanda questioned. "Where was he?"

"Muir Island," Rogue explained. "Helpin' Dr. MacTaggart out with somethin' o' othah."

"Oh," Wanda nodded slowly. "Then why'd everyone standing around here?"

"Apparently he ran into Dani," Kitty explained. "And he took one of the mutants at the island off of Moira's hands. He was trying to help control his mutation."

"And who is this guy?" Wanda asked.

"We'll find out."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Xavier said, looking over everyone who was there. "It is a great pleasure for me to introduce the two newest additions to the X-Men," He gestured at a girl, Kitty's age, of Native American descent. "A few of you already know one of them, Danielle Moonstar, also known as Mirage," And here he gestured to the newest one, he stood rather tall, around age 17, brown eyes, and reddish brown hair. "Jonothan Starsmore, also known as Chamber.

Please, do not be alarmed, as Jono has no need to eat, drink, nor breathe, as his power is a psionic energy that enchases the majority of his torso. Unfortunately, Jono is not capable of speech, as when his powers first developed, it destroyed his lungs, heart, and voice box, so his only manner of speech is through telepathic speech. Try your best to get to know both of them in the future, and make them welcome to the X-Men." Once Xavier finished his speech, Jono stepped forward.

_**Thanks for making me feel welcome**_, He projected to everyone in the room, taking them back by surprise. It really means a lot to me.His accent was detectable through his telepathy.

"You're welcome," Jean replied out loud, smiling.

_Typical Jean_, Rogue thought. The telepaths around her turned to her sharply.

"Did I miss something?" Brian asked, turning to Rogue and Wanda.

"Oh, just the fact that Rogue must have screwed up again," Ally rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if you purposely project things just for attention."

"Shut up, Dazzler," Wanda shot. "Can we pretend for one minute that the world doesn't revolve around you?" Not waiting for an answer, Wanda continued. "Good. Listen, you're a bitch. You have no right to make fun of my best friend, who is obviously having slight troubles right now, and she doesn't need the whining voice of a wanna-be pop star added to that. And if you do it again, I'll kick your dazzling little ass back to Romania where I'm from. Got it?" Ally nodded mutely, knowing full well that Wanda was capable of doing it.

"Nice," Brian nodded. "Gotta love a girl who's got a bite."

"Shut up," Wanda said, turning now to Brian. "Or do I have to do the same to you?"

"Me? No! I was just complementing you on your classy job of threatening Ally. I've been wanting to do that ever since Betsy had her spend Christmas with us," Brian shook her head. "I now completely worship the ground you walk on," Brian dropped his classy British act and draped his arm around Wanda.

"Don't. Touch. Me," Wanda said coldly. "And besides. I'm way out of your league. Plus, I've got a boyfriend."

"Oh, sorry," Brian said dejectedly. "Wasn't he that Pyro chap who was with you on Betsy's birthday?"

"As a matter of fact, he is," Wanda said curtly. "And he would not hesitate to castrate you in a second." Brian winced notably at that. Rogue let out a laugh.

"Ah'm sure he would," Rogue smiled. "After runnin' around sayin' that the knife was gonna eat him."

"He hasn't done that for three weeks, thank you very much!" Wanda crossed her arms.

"Only three weeks? Ah'm impressed!" Rogue said, looking at Wanda.

"Right..." Brian said, nodding. "Well... I'm gonna go do some laps in the pool and then get to bed."

"It's 11:30," Rogue pointed out. "Kinda late, don't ya think?"

"I'm still jet-lagged," Brian confessed. "It's about 7:30 in the morning back home."

"Bye then," Wanda said, waving good bye to Brian in a sarcastic manner.

"Ta," He replied, then left.

"Who's he?" A new voice had joined the conversation.

"Warren!" Rogue said happily, hugging her friend. "How are ya?"

"I'm fine," Warren replied.

"Wow, you got tan," Betsy said, coming up between Warren and Ally. "Nice."

"Betsy, you have a boyfriend," Wanda reminded her coldy.

"Yes, well, Remy's not here, is he? And none of you are going to tell that I'm flirting with another man, now are you?" She fixed everyone with a cold glare. "That's what I thought."

Inside, Rogue was seething. How could she have Remy, the one guy for Rogue, and be out there FLIRTING with another man?!? Oh well. Fight fire with fire.

"So, Warren," Rogue said, letting her hand wander across his chest. "Are ya still single?"

"Y-y-yes..." Warren said, rather un-sure of himself. Rogue was _never_ this... this... flirty. And to tell the truth, he kinda liked it. Then, he snapped himself back to earth. "What's gotten in to you?" He asked, suddenly, causing Rogue to snap her arm back. Betsy and Ally giggled.

"Nothin'," Rogue said. "It's jus' that..." She fished around for a line. "Ah was wonderin' if ya wanted ta go out ta lunch tomorrow somewhere."

Wanda, meanwhile, mentally smacked herself. She and John were getting Remy to think about Rogue as more than a friend, while Rogue was doing the opposite. She made a mental note to question Rogue thoroughly afterwards.

"I'd love to," Warren said, smiling. "Shall I... pick you up at eleven?"

"Ah'd be delighted," Rogue smiled broadly.

"Meet me on your balcony then," He winked, and turned around, heading for his room. As soon as he was gone, Betsy and Ally shot daggers at Rogue.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ally asked. "Flirting with Betsy's man?"

"Ah... Betsy's 'man' as ya called him is mah best friend. So unless ya'll are callin' Warren mah best friend, Ah'd shut up."

"Bravo," Wanda said, clapping slowly.

"Oh, shut it, Scarlet Bitch," Ally sneered.

"Oh, that's rich. Like I haven't heard that at any point in my life before," Wanda said sarcastically.

"Rogue, I don't see why you have to flirt with Warren to prove yourself," Betsy said. "We all know that you have no sexual charms what so ever, so I see no point in trying. As I believe you American's say, trying is dying."

"Ah'm not tryin'! Ya heard me your self! Absence makes tha heart grow fonder, an' Ah rather like Warren."

"You're just one of those gold diggers, aren't you? You're lusting after Remy for his heritage in the Thieves Guild, and now you're after Warren because he's a billionaire!"

"That's funny!" Rogue shot back at the Purple-haired ninny. "Ah could swear ya're doin' tha same thing! An' what do ya know about the Thieves Guild anyway?"

"A lot more than you ever could, darling."

"Oh, is that a fact?" Rogue sneered. "Try me."

Meanwhile, Wanda and Ally's little exchange had grown larger in scale.

"Don't you remember my threat from earlier?" Wanda threatened. "Or do you have the memory span of Nemo?"

"Nemo?" Ally questioned.

Wanda laughed out loud. ((Hehe! She LOLed! I'm done now. Really I am.)) "And you call yourself a film buff."

"Nemo, da cute little clown fish who vas captured and sent to P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sidney. And his dad had to come all da way to rescue him," Illyanna said, popping into the conversation to prove a point.

"Thank you, Illyanna. You're now on my list of people who I can tolerate." Illyanna smiled and flounced off to talk with Jamie. "See? The Russian knows more about movies than you do!"

"I bet you put it up to her!" Ally spat.

"Yes, yes. With what money, pray tell?"

"The money you make from being a hooker."

Again, Wanda laughed. "Ahum. I'm just the type of person who'd screw anyone who comes by with money. Do I look like Stacy X?"[1]

"Well, there are those who can see the similarities," Ally sneered.

"His aunts name?"

"Mattie! He call's her Tantie Mattie!"

"And his brothers?"

"Henri. He's married ta Mercy."

"When did the Thieve Guild originate?"

"It started back in France, an' then moved ta N'Arleans when tha founder moved ta N'Arleans aroun' tha time o' tha Civil War," Rogue relayed.

"Oh, here's a tricky one. What's Remy's mother's name?"

"Damn. That one Ah don' know," Rogue confessed.

"Ha!" Besty yelled triumphantly. "His mother's name is Gabrielle."

"Sorry, sugah," Rogue said, smiling. "He nevah knew his motha's name, as he nevah knew her. Ah would know if he did," She tapped her temple with her index finger.

"Fine, you called my bluff. But it just proves that I know more than you do!"

"No, it doesn't. Sorry, Betsy," The smile that appeared on Rogue's lips was sickeningly sweet. "Though tha knowledge that ya possess does rival that of a stalkers..." Rogue trailed off.

"But you know just as much!" Besty protested.

"Ah win by default," Rogue said. "Ah know more about Remy than ya ever will. Not like Ah wanna. Fer instance, did ya know that his favorite type o' ice cream is strawberry?"

"Since when did this turn into a battle about who knew more about Remy?"

"Good question, as he's jus' mah friend. Ah'm with Warren now. So, tough luck," Rogue said, turning on her heel. "Wanda, Ah'll be in mah room."

Wanda nodded, but continued her verbal sparring with Ally. Well, until Ally dropped her proverbial sword and rushed Wanda. Wanda, not expecting it, wasn't half way through her insult when Ally knocked her to the ground.

"Fucking bitch!" Wanda yelled as Ally punched her in the stomach.

"What? Would you rather me pull your hair and scratch like a proper girl?"

"No, I'd just rather I get a punch in too," Wanda said, punching Ally in the nose. A sickening crack was heard. Ally then used the noise that Wanda had been making to blind her momentarily, allowing Ally to jump up and ready herself in a fighting stance. Wanda, still on the floor, reached up with a blue encased fist and pointed at Ally, sending her flying into a bookshelf.

The bookshelf reacted to the hit and all the books toppled over, on to Ally, currently lying at the base.

"Lucky, or dare I say, un-lucky the entire thing didn't fall over," Wanda sneered. Ally then got up and jump-kicked Wanda in the chest, sending her flying into a glass table, nicely shattering it. The two girls continued this fight for a few minutes.

"NICE!" Jamie cheered. "GO GET HER WANDA!"

"Why are you on her side?" Ray questioned. "She doesn't even live with us!"

"So? Wanda looks better in spandex, and she's nicer to me anyway."

"Ah, good point," Ray nodded. "KNOCK HER WANDA!"

"Stop this at once!" The voice of Xavier boomed over them all, stopping Ally in mid punch. The two girls stood guiltily up. "Allison, Ms. Maximoff is a guest in our house, and I'm sure she wouldn't treat you with the same... hospitality... if she ever came to your house."

"No, she'd treat me with worse," Ally muttered bitterly.

"And Ms. Maximoff, as a guest in our house, you have no right to start a brawl in the middle of my living room. Now, I expect you both to help me pay for any damage caused here. And if that is all, Allison, I believe you should retire to your room, for you have to help with the Newest Recruits in the morning, and Wanda, I have an inkling that Rogue would like you to join her in her room."

"Yes sir," Both girls muttered, before going their separate ways.

"Man," Roberto sighed. "Just when it was getting good."

"I completley agree," Tabby agreed.

* * *

**1) Stacy X, in the comics, is a mutant hooker who can see/alter pheromones. In this world, she's a famed mutant prostitute.**


	18. That sounds kinky

**As We Were**

**Disclaimer: Paris? That isn't Romeo and Juliet! That's The Pink Panther!**

**Review Response:**

**Silky black—Thank you. Yep, that defiantly evens us out. But go pick up Interview With The Vampire, it's really good.**

**Pyros-gal, and enchantedlight—Thanks a buncho!**

**RikaTabithaStarr—Thank you! ::bows:: Yep, you bet your next review she is!**

**X-TREM-X23—Welcome back! And all that good stuff!**

**EvilWhiteRaven—Thank you too! Insults ish fun to do. I'd route for Wanda too.**

**Totally Obsessed47—Possibly the reason I'm "so good at writing people as bitches," is because I live with their queen. My little sister, who's 12. But oh my god... ::shakes head:: I think Brian and Wanda would make a cute couple, don't you agree? Oh... Aren't you a new reviewer? I can't remember. I'm also going away for a week and a half, so this will be the last chapter I get out before.**

**IvyZoe—Can you hold out till chapter... 19? PLEASE! TRY TO MAKE IT! TRY! YOU GET YOUR ROMY IN 19! Well, then it all crashes and burns to the ground. No thanks to John. Yes, they are rich, but she has slight money addictions.**

**SickmindedSucker—Yes,you are always right. Gold digging horny slut... I really like that! I may have to use it at one point. He's making Ally pay because he has a soft-spot for his students... Well, that and the other night... I'm sorry, I'm on a 'Chuck is a dirty old man' spree.**

**Rage-girl-05—You're making me feel bad! Honestly! You'll find out why this chapter.**

**Ishandahalf—But of course Warren! Look out for Jono, because he's what the reviewers wanted, so it's what the reviewers get. Wanda always threatens people, and Illy just rocks my socks. Especially in Exiles. Because she's just so violent. WENCH! I don't think they're gonna tell Rogue... Untill later. OH! BRILLIANT! BRILLIANT! BRILLIANT! BRILLIANT! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I offer this to you again, bear my illegmante love children. Damn spell checker. You know what I mean, don't you? I hope you do.**

**Cheers Darlin—HEY NEWBIE! Thank you so much! Don't worry, more is coming!**

**PomegranateQueen—Provided they actually do get together. I could be evil and not have them get together at all. Yeah, so I'd consider Kat my sidekick, though she probably considers me hers, because she thinks she's smarter then me. She's book smart, I'm real-world smart. It's groovy.**

**Sweety8587—You're a new reviewer too, aren't you? I can barley keep them straight now. I've just got so many!**

**DemonicGambit—I know, I know, it's so sad and pathetic. ::Shakes head::**

**TheHotChick—Hey hey! Don't worry, they do fight in this, but the results may not be as you wanted them to be.**

**Lady Farevay—Of course you can join in the reviewing fun! Thank you, thank you. :bows: As for Villians, I actually surprised myself when I was writing yesterday about what happens. I was like, "Wow, that's a good idea!" And then I continued to write madly. I went to England last summer and loved it! Well, more specifically, I went to London, and then to Oxford on a day trip. I actually got to the quote from Full House. Thanks!  
**

**If you guys are lucky, I'll have an update for Saturday, but I'm going out of town and it's still being decided wether it's on Friday or Saturday. I promise I'll upload as SOON as I get back!  
**

**To make it up for you, here's ROMYLICIOUS DREAM SEQUENCE!  
**

**WHO WANT'S SOME BETSY ASS KICKING? RAISE YOUR HANDS!**

* * *

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?" Wanda yelled at Rogue when she entered Rogue's room.

"Betsy's flirtin' with Warren, she's got Remy, she can' have it all. So, Ah figured, make both Betsy an' Remy jealous, Betsy'll realize what she's missin', dump Remy, an' then Ah can dump Warren an' get Remy," Rogue said, smiling. "What's it ta you?"

"He lives in the same house with you," Wanda said patiently. "He'll figure it out sooner or later."

"You're right," Rogue sighed. "Damn."

"Well, on the bright side," Wanda said. "I broke Dazzler's nose."

"You did?" Rogue looked at Wanda, who nodded. "Kick ass!"

"I know, I know," Wanda replied, bowing. "Now, let's go to bed."

"I agree."

* * *

Rogue was walking down a long dark hallway. A door stood at the end, and from it was issuing a red light. _Harry Potter much?_ Rogue thought, referencing the fifth book. As she neared closer the door, she heard the sounds of Red Hot Chili Peppers. She was soon at the door, and pushed it open lightly. Peeking around the door frame, Rogue saw a sight she thought she would never see. There, in the room, was herself, and Remy.

"Chere, I've been meanin' t' tell y' dis fer a long, long time," Remy said, holding both of Rogue's hands in his.

"Yes? Go on," Rogue heard her own voice asking.

"I love y'," Remy said. "An' I always will. I jus' went wit' Betsy because I thought dat y' din' like _moi_."

"Don' be silly, Remy! Ah've always loved--" Rogue was cut off as Remy leaned in and kissed her. The Rogue peering around the doorway then felt a strange sensation as she was pulled into the body of the Rogue that Remy was kissing. Rogue felt herself returning the kiss. Rogue let herself lean back as Remy's hands moved from her hair down her back, and up her shirt. She returned the gesture, and let Remy take her shirt off over her head. Remy, still not breaking the kiss, brought his hands down to un-button her pants...

* * *

"MORNING!" The loud voices of various Newest Recruits yelled into Rogue's ear.

"ACHK!" She yelled, rolling over and falling off the bed, with her covers. "WAAAAANNDAAAA!" She yelled.

"All right, you guys, you woke her up. Time to leave," Wanda said, handing each of them a five dollar bill as they exited.

"That. Was. Mean," Rogue said, frowning. "Ah was havin' a good dream!"

"Aren't I though? Well, it's 10:30, and you have a date with Warren in half an hour," Wanda said, sitting fully clothed on Rogue's bed.

"Ah do?" Rogue said groggily. Wanda nodded. "SHIT!" Wanda just shook her head and laughed as Rogue rushed to her closet. "What am Ah gonna wear? What am Ah gonna wear? Wanda, pick somethin' out, Ah gotta shower." Wanda just nodded, and Rogue took that as her cue to rush to the bathroom to shower.

Wanda looked in Rogue's closet. Something sexy... but not too trashy... She eventually decided on a black skirt, and a green and black lace corset/tanktop looking thing. Since Rogue's powers "weren't working", she found that okay to do. She then topped it off with combat boots.

"Whaddya think?" Wanda asked when Rogue returned from the shower. Rogue eyed the outfit laid out for her.

"Ah'm gonna look like a hooker."

"Well, maybe Warren likes hookers," Wanda said, trying to look on the bright side of life. "He's got enough money to have one every night of the week!"

"An' so does Xavier, but ya don' see him with hookers, now do ya?"

"But... Maybe... Maybe if you _do_ see him with one, he just erases it from your mind so you think you didn't see anything but you really did?"

"Wanda," Rogue said as she buttoned up the shirt, it was the last thing she needed to put on. "This is mah date we're talkin' about."

"Who are we talking about now, ladies?" Warren asked, opening the sliding glass door from the balcony and peeking his head in.

"We were just talking about hookers," Wanda said as Rogue shot her a look. "Like Betsy... And Alison."

"Can't say I don't agree with you two about Ally," Warren said, sitting on Rogue's bed. "But Betsy's nice. She can be quite a bit of a bitch at times."

"That's what Ah've been tryin' ta tell everyone fer tha past two years!" Rogue said exasperated.

Warren smiled. "Well, Rogue, shall we?"

"We shall," Warren extended his hand and Rogue took it. She jumped on his back, causing Wanda to laugh. Warren then walked on to the balcony and jumped off, plummeting ten feet before gracefully arching back up.

"Don't worry about me!" Wanda laughed after them. "I'll find my own way out!"

* * *

"Nice place," Rogue said, eyeing the restaurant that Warren had taken her to. It was a rather posh reasturant that wasn't too crowded around the lunch hour.

"Yeah, one of Bayville's most exclusive reasturants." Warren said, as the maitre d' looked at him. "Worthington, for two." The maitre d' nodded.

"Very well, _monsieur_," He said, looking at the two pointedly. "We do not often haff such esteemed customers wiff common _poulet_s, but I assume zhat we can make an exception." [1]

"Excuse me," Warren said, narrowing his eyes at the maitre d', "This is my girlfriend, not a hooker as you sugjested."

"_Non non, monsieur_, you miss understood _moi_, I said she was a chicken, which is quite a complement to us French."

"No, it's not," Rogue said pointedly.

"Now be a good man and show us our seats," Warren looked coldly at tme maitre' d'. He made no show to move, so Warren spoke again, "Or I'll sue."

"_Oui oui monsieur_," He quickly grabbed two menus and practically ran to show them their seats.

Apparently, he was very eager to apologize to Warren, or at least save him from being sued by the billionaire, and pulled out Rogue's chair for him. Or maybe it was restaurant policy. We may never know. Rogue nodded curtly as she sat down, and the man placed her napkin in her lap. Soon, he had jutted off again.

"Ah tol' Wanda Ah'd look like a hooker," Rogue said, looking at Warren.

"No, you look lovely," Warren said, opening his menu and looking over it. "Listen, Rogue, I was wondering, why exactly did you ask me out... I haven't know you to have any romantically interest in me beforehand, and it seemed only to come up after Betsy flirted with me."

"Well... Warren... This is kinda imbarassin'," Rogue confessed. "But... Ah like Remy. Ah mean, Ah really like Remy." [2]

"Go on," Warren smiled.

"An'... Ah was tired o' Betsy flauntin' everythin' she had an everythin' ah wanted, so Ah decided ta fight fire with fire, an' asked you out. An Ah'm also hopin' that Remy'll get jealous an' realize that bein' with Betsy was a mistake an' that he's missin' out."

"Ah, so you're using me as a tool to get Remy jealous?"

"Yes."

"Well... I know what you mean. I must confess... I rather like Betsy..."

"This is perfect then!" Rogue said happily.

"What?" Warren cocked an eyebrow at the girl.

"We could work tagethah! You can make Remy jealous, an' Ah can make Betsy jealous, an' then in the end, we both get what we want!"

"I don't think I've ever heard you this excited since... Never," Warren confessed.

"Are you with meh then?"

"Of course," Warren said, smiling. "Now, what are you going to have? The menu's in French, and I know you're fluent." [3]

"Ah'm gonna have tha," Rogue rattled something off in French. "It's chicken with a lemon sauce."

"Poulet con lemon?"

"Sounds rather kinky," Rogue said, earning a laugh from Warren and herself as well.

* * *

"Ready?" Rogue asked as she and Warren stepped lightly on to the front steps of the instituite.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Jus' ta warn ya', Ah haven't exactly had much practice..."

"That can be expected," Warren smiled.

"Now, are we sure that Remy an' Betsy are sittin' there?" Warren quickly looked through the window.

"Yep," he answered.

"Now... Ta put part A inta action," Rogue smiled up at Warren. He winked. "Wow, ya're makin' this so much easier," she said exasperatedly.

"I'm trying to make this easier."

"It's not workin'," Rogue said, smacking Warren lightly. "Let's do this!"

"Right-o," Warren said, opening the door. As the door swung open, he said in a loud, convincing voice. "Thank you so much for being my date to lunch, Rogue."

"No problem, Warren," Rogue said, grinning.

Remy looked up from his magazine, almost lifting his arm off from around Betsy. STUPID STUPID STUPID! Remy's mind yelled at him. _Let go of Betsy. You have to get rid of Betsy. She's bad for you. Very bad for you. You've even started reading Playboy for the articles since you started going out with her! And it was just last night that you were thinking about dumping Betsy for Rogue!_ Remy mentally bashed his head against a wall.

"Should we make plans to go out later?" Warren asked, draping his arm around Rogue's waist as they entered the foyer, giving Remy and Besty a better view.

"Sure," Rogue said winking.

"You've certainly turned out quite the gorgeous woman," Warren said.

"Grown up enough for... this?" Rogue asked, as she and Warren kissed. The kiss dragged on for a good thirty seconds, as both Betsy and Remy's jaws dropped.

"Very much so," Warren said, coming up for air. "Well, I've got to go, c'ya around sweet heart."

"Bye sugah!" Rogue called after him as she turned to Remy and Besty. "What?" She asked, noticing them staring at her. "Ah got a boyfriend... is that a shocker o' somthang?"

"Yeah, it is," Betsy said cruely. "Who'd want a Gothic whore like you?"[4]

"Gothic is a period in arts, sugah," Rogue said, looking pointedly at Besty. "An' Warren an' Ah are very happy."

"Good. I've heard he's... rather... small..." Betsy said, a faint grin growing on her lips.

"Listen," Rogue said, walking over to Betsy, ignoring Remy, that damn sexy Cajun with long, flowy brown hair, and red on black eyes that reminded her of Black Jack ice cream. [5] _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_ Rogue yelled at her mind. _You're with Warren. Or, at least pretending to be_. It was strange, her mind didn't think with a Southern accent. [6]

"Jus' because you've finally given up ya' skank act fer Remy doesn' mean Ah have ta find out things before tha second date. That's now how Ah go."

"Second date? Luv, you've never had a date before today." By now, Betsy had dropped Remy and had shashayed over to Remy.

Remy was giddy. The two girls in his life were about to have a cat fight. [7] Yay!

"As apposed ta' ya, who's gone there an' back again' enough times fer everyone in tha institute."

"Fuck off," Betsy daid.

"That tha bes' insult ya could come up with?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just didn't want to waste the brain cells sinking to your level."

"Sink this," Rogue said, thrusting a fist into Betsy's gut.

"OOoooh!" Betsy yelled, doubling over. "You'll pay for that."

"Sure Ah will," Rogue said, rolling her eyes.

"Dearly," Betsy said, summoning to psy-knives and striking a ninjaish pose.

"Yeah, Ah've got some moves too," Rogue said, mocking Betsy. "Crouching Tiger," She moved again so she was lower to the floor. "Hidden Dragon."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Are ya mockin' meh?" Rogue asked, grinning wickedly. "C'mon, Betsy luv, do ya worst."

"And more," Betsy grinned wickedly, launching herself at Rogue, summer saulting in mid-air before landing on her feet, her knives poised for attack. Rogue was quicker though, her foot met Betsy's chest, kicking her backwards. Rogue then spun around and raised her fists up.

Betsy jumped up and transformed the two blades to a broad sword.

"Do ya worst, evil doer," Rogue said, smiling.

"I'll do more than that."

"Can y' t' stop intimidatin' each other an' get t' de fightin'?" Remy asked annoyed from the sidelines.

"No problem, luv," Betsy said, blowing Remy a kiss.

Betsy lunged at Rogue , catching her cheek with the tip of the blade, slashing it. Rogue hadn't experienced pain for about a year.

"OW!" She yelled angrily. "That's it! Ya're goin' down!" The two soon became involved in an vicious sword fight versus a fire poker that Rogue had picked up.

"Who's winning?" Jamie asked, sitting down next to Remy.

"Donno. Rogue hasn't fought without powers fer a while, so I'd say it be even."

"Who are you routing for?"

"Donno." Remy said truthfully.

Eventually, Betsy had it so Rogue was winded, and bruised, and bleeding. She took the hilt of the blade and whacked Rogue on the head with it, knocking her unconscious. Betsy smiled triumphantly and disposed of it, walking over to Remy and kissing him on the cheek.

"Betsy, you're such a bitch sometimes," Remy said.

"And I second that!" Jamie proclaimed, smiling.

"Betsy, y're on probation. Come on Jamie, let's go bring Rogue t' 'er room," Remy beckoned Jamie to pick up Rogue's legs and together they carried her to her room.

"Damn!" Betsy said, frowning. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" She cursed angrily.

* * *

**_1.Poule_t means chicken and hooker in French.**

**2.Bend It Like Beckham. Good movie. Go see it if you haven't book fact! Rogue's fluent in French.**

**4.May have mentioned this earlier, but that's what some guys at my school call me. I love them.**

**5.Kemps Black Jack Ice Cream! Blame Michael for making me think of that!**

**6.I know, I have a lot of these notes in this chapter. I can think with an accent, but do other people with accents think with an accent?**

**7.Sorry, This was a take off of a line in a play I was recently in. SHUTTING UP NOW!**


	19. I think we went a bit too far

**As We Were**

**Disclaimer: A pill poppin' jukebox is all that you are**

**Review Response:**

**pyros-gal—My sentiments exactly.**

**Lady Farevay—I'm quick because I have chapters written in advance. And I usually follow an updating schedule. Yay! You must be psychic! I think Warren and Rogue would be good friends if they knew each other for more than one episode. London /was/ dirty. But I still liked it! I did a very touristy/fangirly thing and went up to Christ Church College, and now I have a picture of be being a Mary-Sue at the steps they used for the Great Hall steps in Harry Potter. The Great Hall was closed off. Meeeh.**

**PomegranateQueen—Nearly useless trivia is great! It's one of my best friends! Did you know that it's scientifically proven that having your head cut off doesn't hurt? And you can blink like... 100 times after you're head's been cut off. I wonder who was the lucky guy to test that out.**

**silky black—Thanks! ::bows:: Your review kinda seemed like one run-on sentence, but that's always a good thing. WOOT!**

**SickmindedSucker—- Hell yeah he is! Betsy Torture is more fun then Jean Torture! He is also the only person I wouldn't mind being a cheerleader for. In a really skimpy uniform... With whipped cream... and chains... and leather... and chocolate sauce... ::drools::**

**IvyZoe-- I know! Such an un-fair fight! STUPID FINGERS! They make me type it, I swear it's them! It's always them! They would be, if they were smart. But Remy's an ass, and Betsy's a bitch, so they don't.**

**RikaTabithaStarr—Actually, I know exactly what you mean!**

**Ishandahalf—If they're insane, who cares? One of them must look like Remy, and he can be our sex slave. Who cares if it's incesty. It's kinky! No, it's not sad of you to wish you were in Rogue's place. I do too! Or Betsy's during the birthday party. ::goes off into dream land:: Sorry, sorry, I'm back now. Oh, there's a pretty big romantic misunderstanding between Rogue and Remy. Poor Remy. Bitchy Rogue. Actually, my good friend, M, who only reads my review replys to yours, (feel special. HI M!) says that if he were Betsy, which thankfully, he isn't, he would get suspicious of Remy spending so much time with Rogue. Then he said he could go into his mind and found out what's really going on. God, M, he's evil. That's why I lurve him! I would die to see Remy in one of those skimpy nurse outfits. ::drools:: I'll be The Singing Telegram Girl and he can be Professor Plum! (Don't get the reference? Go see Clue.) Yeah, she's hella evil.**

**Cheers Darlin—I won't be updating for a little over a week. I'm going out of town. SORRY! I'm gonna try to get this up on Saturday morning before I leave. If not, don't watch those teen movies! THEY'RE EVIL! Unless, like Kat and I did, run commentary through the entireity of Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen. While eating pixi sticks. I hate half a pack... She ate the other half...**

**TheHotChick—- No, I have absolutely no clue who the hell you're talking about. OF COURSE I KNOW WHO! I'm psychic, I know all. XD.**

**rage-girl-05—Cool, I've never had a drunk reviewer before! Jamie was just kinda sitting there. I lurve Jamie. ::Huggles::**

**Sweety8587—Hey there! Wanda ish evil. That's why I lurve her. I've never heard that expression used for a plot appearing. But, I like it! Yes, yes, you do smell a whiff of Romyness! What ever shall I do with this five dollars? New eyeliner? New fishnets? Making Remy my manwhore? I think I'll go with the third option.**

**DemonicGambit—Do not worry, Rogue gets a lot of Remy's attention in this chapter. ::mega grin:: Wow, I've never used that expression before.**

**Enchantedlight— Will do!**

* * *

"Probation!?" Ally gasped, looking at her best friend. "He put you on probation for knocking out _her_?"

"That exactly what I said!" Betsy replied annoyed. "If you ask me, this plan is backfiring."

"Tell me about it!" Ally sighed, sinking into Betsy's bed. "I broke my nose. If I want to break into singing, I'm gonna have to get it fixed! Do you knowhow much plastic surgery costs now adays?"

"You could always get Xavier to pay for it," Betsy added. "She's with Warren! Which wasn't exactly my plan."

"Run it by me again," Ally said, flipping upside down, her blonde hair looking like a waterfall off the bed. "What was your plan?"

"I was going out with Remy to make WARREN jealous. Now she's going out with Warren, and this just ruins my plans!"

"The plot thickens," Ally said, eying her upside-down reflection in the mirror. "Hey, if I get plastic surgery on my nose, should I get my tattoo removed too?" She gestured to the blue star on her eye.

"No, I like it, it adds to your you-ness. Like mine."

"TATTOO BUDDIES!" Ally said, sounding incredibly lame.

"But... Ooh... This just isn't fair!" Betsy humphed.

"Bets, do you ever get the feeling that maybe... oh, I donno, Rogue's going out with Warren to make Remy jealous?"

"Curse her and her bloody blatant stealing of our tactics!"

"Tell me about it," Ally sighed. The girls sat there in silence for several minutes until, "I got it!" Ally said, sitting straight up, so now her back was facing Betsy, and she had a severe headache.

"Got what?"

"The prefect plan!"

"Ooh, do tell love, do tell."

* * *

"Anyone git tha number o' that semi?" Rogue asked, sitting up groggily in her room.

"No, but Remy do got de number o' de girl dat did it," Remy said, shaking his long brown hair out of his eyes. He was sitting on Rogue's bed, Warren was behind him.

"What now?" Warren asked, looking at Remy.

"Betsy an' Roguey got int' a lil' fight. Betsy knocked Rogue out," Remy explained to his winged companion.

Rogue, despite being in pain, was quite happy. Remy was sitting on her bed, comforting her, and Warren was going to help her get the man.

"Damn," Both Warren and Rogue said together.

"Fuckin' bitch," Rogue muttered.

"For once, Remy agrees," Remy said.

"WHAT?" Rogue and Warren's heads snapped towards Remy.

"I put 'er on prohbation. She was a bitch, an' I apologize for dat," Remy said. "I let y' argument go t' far."

"Naw, it's all right," Rogue said earnestly, gingerly touching the back of her head where Betsy had hit her with the blade. "Ow..." She mumbled.

"Want an ice pack?" Warren offered.

"Sure, an' can Ah git some ice-cream too?"

"No problem. Need anything Remy?" Warren asked, heading for the door.

"A coke, please," Remy said as Warren nodded and left the room.

"So," Rogue glanced at Remy once Warren had left the room. She was betting that Warren was going to take as long as possible to get the coke and ice pack.

"So what?" Remy asked, raising an eyebrow at Rogue.

"So... You put Betsy on probation."

"Oui."

"Do ya evah think ya' gonna officially dump her?"

"I've thought about it," Rogue's mouth dropped when Remy said this.

"Seriously?" She asked, half smiling, her eyes widening.

"Oui. She's not what she used to be," lied Remy.

"Oh."

"Any chance y' gonna dump Wings?"

"What?" Rogue gapped.

"Y' heard me."

"Ah donno..." Rogue said, a smile playing on her lips. "Ah really like him..."

"So y' must 'ave gotten over me den." Rogue's jaw dropped for the second time.

"WHAT?" She yelled, looking at Remy shocked. "How tha hell did ya fahnd out about that?"

"Roguey..." Remy said, trying to calm her down. "I'm empathic, y' know dat."

"Yeah... Well... Ah stopped likin' ya as more n' a friend aftah you an' Betsy..." Rogue trailed off, letting Remy fill in the blanks.

"Sure..." Remy said, nodding slowly. "But dat's not what Wanda said."

"Wanda lied to you," she was surprisingly calm. But then again, it may have just been the calm before the storm.

"Oh... okay," Remy nodded again. "Den I'm sorry dat I brought it up."

"Ya bettah be," Rogue said sharply, fearing this would turn out like most other Romy's.

"But jus' one last question," Remy said, knowing full well that last time he said this it lead to a whirl-wind of problems.

"Fahne."

"If y' don' like me no more, den prove it t' me."

"That ain't a question!" Rogue said, flabbergasted. I've always loved that word.

"Wit' a kiss."

Rogue blinked. _What the hell was Remy on?_ She wondered, bitting her lip. She braced herself as Remy leaned forward and captured her lips with his. He smelled like Old Spice and tobacco, even though she had told him obsessively to stop smoking.

Rogue's lips were soft, Remy noted, and she smelled like vanilla and sandalwood. As Rogue surprised Remy by deeping the kiss, the door opened.

"What?!" Warren gasped, dropping the coke, ice-pack and icecream. Then he realized what he was supposed to do. "ROGUE!" He yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Kissing another man!"

"Ah'm sorry Warren," Rogue said, playing along with him, her eyes welling up with large, fake, tears. "But... he tried ta rape meh!"

"WHAT?!?!" Warren yelled, looking sharply at the two.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Remy yelled.

"Ah'm so sure!" Rogue sobbed. "He was gonna lock tha door an' have his way with meh!"

Remy jumped to his feet. "Remy jus' tol' her dat if she didn' like him no more den she'd kiss him! We just went a little bit too far!"

"A LITTLE BIT?" Warren asked, grabbing Remy's trench-coat collars and throwing him across the room.

"YES!" Remy yelled at equal volume, still laying on the floor. Over on the bed, Rogue took her chance. She began sobbing more loudly than before.. Warren quickly ran to her and put two comforting arms around the bed-ridden girl.

"Sh...sh...Rogue, it's all right... It's all right...," Warren said, kissing her softly. Remy couldn't believe it. Rogue was twisting what he did! Ones friend generally didn't do that. In a rage, Remy stood up angrily and stormed out, slamming the door like a two year old. Once he was saftely gone, Warren burst out laughing.

"We showed him," Warren smiled.

"Warren..." Rogue said. "Ah think we went a bit too far..."

* * *

"This is brilliant!" Betsy cackled.

"Oh, I know it," Ally agreed, smiling sinisterly.

"And the best part is... she can't do a thing about it!"

"What do you mean?" Ally cocked her head to the side and looked questioningly at Betsy.

"I mean that without her powers, she's immune to telepathy."

* * *

**What's gonna happen? Will Rogue and Remy ever make up? Or make out again?**

**Ah... stay tuned! I'm outta town for a week, I'll upload when I get home, I promise!  
**


	20. Try aiming a bit higher

**As We Were**

**Disclaimer: The monkey. Definatly.**

**Review Response:**

**RikaTabithaStarr—She knew the word? ::looks around madly:: I'm sorry, it's been a long week, locked up at my cabin... Le sigh. Um... Well, my friends refer to me as SheaMichael, (A very popular pairing with my friends. They all want us together.) It may possibly be shortened to Shael. Which just doesn't work. At all.**

**keikabee—Amen to that!**

**rage-girl-05—In one of the chapters I wrote this week, I mention their lives being a soap opera. Or was it Kitty? Or Jubilee? Well, one of them mentions it.**

**Panther Pendragon—I completely agree. You're great too, you New Reviewer, you!**

**Sweety8587—Hey New Reviewer! Or at least, I'm under the impression that you are. You've got the triangle thing right. I'm a bit too lazy to go into further detail, as it's late, and I just got home, but yeah!**

**Wandathetiger—No foreshadowing for you!**

**Loneraven—Hey! That's a good idea! Well, all three of them are good ideas. I'm pretty sure you may get all of your three wishes, as ::sings:: I'm your genie, I'm you friend. I'm sorry, Little Shop of Horrors is my bitch.**

**SickmindedSucker—Alas, yes, Rogue=idiot. Both her and Remy are. I know, but Betsy enjoys making things complicated. Friggin' little slut... ::applauds:: That's all I have to say right now. And I like your title for Besty and Ally. The Dumb Shit Twins.**

**TheHotChick—No clue.**

**IvyZoe—Thank you, You just made me realize that I used the wrong word. EVERYONE: I MENT THAT ROGUE IS ::ASGT can't think of the word:: HELPLESS AGAINST TELEPATH ATTACKS! Yeah, that's what I mean.**

**pyros-gal—Yep, and if all of the reviewers are clueless, I enjoy torturing you and making you yell at me to bring on the Romylicious jazz. It's fun.**

**TheDreamerLady—Ah, that's where Rogue got the word Romy. I forgot. ::shakes head:: Amanda, I ish pathetic. Muy, muy pathetico. GROOVY CARPET! I needed a new carpet!**

**DemonRogue13—Thank you. I donno if they did.**

**Lady Farevay—Oh, yes, I got a personal letter from the Prime Ministor asking me to take up current residency. ::rolls eyes:: Actually, it was The Queen. Only it wasn't any of them. Thank you for loving me even more! For I love you just the same! And I must be on something!**

**silky black—I'm addicting! Yay! Yeah, you've got it. Run-ons rock my socks.**

**Missperfect5—Okay, I pick... Missperfect5! The Newbie Reviewer! I think maybe they may do some of both. You never know. I tried to spell 'never' with a 'k' just now.**

**PomegranateQueen—I'm sorry that I ruined your jumping. But at least you got to slide down a tube. You should be slightly happy that they at least made out. Prepare for more!**

**DemonicGambit—Betsy ish evil, so of course she'll do bad things. Ooh! What type of things would you be throwing at me?**

**Ishandahalf— Michael. I lurve Michael. HI MICHAEL! He actually told me that since he's gone for two days, every time I want to call him, just to update instead. Yeah, you should go see Clue. Hallelujah, hallelujah, I can't believe I spelled that right! I like your idea of how to make peace with each other. What type of tea? Shall there be crumpets involved? TO answer your question, they may never fix it. Maybe I just used the word 'ROMY' as a red herring (Like communism. Go rent Clue and you'll get it.) to lure in all you reviewers. Don't put it past me either. Trust me, it's worse. And humiliating. And rather evil. But it provides for some oogling. That's another good word. Oogling.**

**Dreamcatcher89—Oh yeah! ::dances:: Oh, and in case you haven't caught on yet, this isn't a ROMY. There shall be no ROMY in this fic, what-so-ever. I just used it to lure you all in and give me reviews! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Makeup and make out, oh, yes, they may possibly will shall.**

**Leafee LeBeau—Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, Newbie Reviewer! My inbox had 70 emails when I got home. A bajillion of them reviews. Yeah, they do make better friends. I actually make Warren seem a lot younger and semi-out of character because well... in Evo, he, like Roberto, don't have enough lines to HAVE a personality. So I can mold it to my will. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Lord-Chilluh—Yet another Newbie! Heya! Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**It has come to my attention, that if you only read the review response to your self, that I have used the wrong word. I used the word 'immune' to describe Rogue towards telepathy. That's when she has her powers. But in her current state, without them, she is helpless against them! Thank you and have a nice day!**

* * *

********

Remy was fuming when he walked into the living room.

"Woah!" Bobby said, looking up from his magazine. "What's eating you?"

"Does it matter?" Scott asked, he and Jean were sitting at the table, immersed in a game of cards. Jubilee, Kitty, Kurt, Piotr, Rahne, Dani, and Sam sat there, watching TV.

"Yes, it matters!" Remy snapped, turning coldly to look at Scott.

"Gambit, calm down," Jean said... well... calmly.

"How can I calm down?" Remy glared at her, but she didn't flinch.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?"

"Oh, I'll tell y' what happened all right," Remy said. "After Rogue woke up, Warren went off t' get 'er an' ice-pack, an' we got t' talkin' an' I said dat if she din' love me no more den she'd kiss me. She did, n' den Warren walks in, an Rogue accuses me o' rapin' 'er!" Remy said in one big breath. Jean and Scott and Bobby all exchanged a look.

"What?" They all asked, as Remy told them slower what happened.

"That isn't Rogue," Logan said, walking in, taking a swig of beer.

"And did you?" Jean asked.

"NO!" Remy yelled.

"Chill out," Bobby said, putting his hands on Remy's shoulders and pushing him into a chair.

"What's going on now?" Alex asked, walking into the room with the newest recruits in tow.

"Bring in the calvaries," Bobby sighed.

_**We are**_, Jono said, smiling, looking at Lorna, who was looking at Alex.

"So what is going on?" The cuckoos all said together.

"Must Remy explain again?" Remy asked exasperatedly. "All I want t' do now is climb under mon bed an' die."

"That would do some of us all a favor," Scott muttered. Jean looked at him sternly and kicked him under the table.

"Ow!"

_**Try aimin' a bit higher**_, Jono looked at Jean.

"Good idea, I'll try that next time." Scott looked aghast at Jean and Jono.

"Can you all be quiet?" Dani asked, looking at everyone. "I'd like to watch a movie!"

"Ve vould," Illyanna said. "But ve all vant to know vhat has just happened to make Remy so upset."

"I agree," Paige said.

"They're too young!" Jubilee protested. "So you can't know!"

"We'd just get Sam to tell us anyway," Jay pointed out.

"And they would tell the rest of us!" Lorna proclaimed.

"Fuck," Remy mumbled, before telling the rest of them the story again, grudgingly too, I might add.

"Fuck is right," Lorna agreed.

And that was when Rogue walked through the door... naked.

* * *

**I am evil.**

* * *

"Warren," Rogue said suddenly, looking up at him. It was just a few moments after Remy had left. "Ah'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay," Warren said. "I'll leave then." He stood up and then left.

Rogue felt a strange numbing sense wash over her as she stepped into the shower. She quickly washed her hair, shaved, etc. However, when she stepped out, she only towled her body before stepping outside the bathroom and calmly making her way down stairs.

She heard the distant laughter as she stepped down the stairs as Besty and Ally came around the corner. Betsy's hands were on her temples, and Ally was madly giggling.

Once Rogue stepped off the bottom step, she quickly made her way to the over-flowing living room.

"Fuck is right," She heard Lorna say in a far off watery voice. Everyone turned to stare at her, but she had no idea why. She was blissfully un-aware. Suddenly, the numbness was dropped from her, bringing the cold sting of reality back to her. She was cold, and everyone was starring at her.

"Oh my god," Scott breathed, as Jean placed her hands over his eyes.

"Nice," Jay and Alex said, nodding their heads.

Rogue now knew what was happening as her breath quickened and her eyes brimmed with tears. She instinctively covered herself. Not like doing that ever does much good.

Logan was the only one who could think straight, probably being the only man who'd seen a naked woman more than once in the room. Besides Remy, obviously. He quickly removed Remy's coat forcibly and draped it over Rogue, leading her out of the room.

* * *

Betsy and Ally were rolling on the ground, crying, their stomachs hurting from laughing so much.

"That. Was. Brilliant." Ally gasped between breaths and laughing.

"Oh, she so got it!" Besty agreed. They stopped laughing as soon as a shadow fell over them. Betsy and Ally looked up slowly, seeing not the evil badger that they had expected, but instead the trench-coat less burning eyes of a Cajun.

"We're through," was all he said as he walked off.

"Fuck," Ally said, looking over at a shocked Betsy.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short, but I've gotta get to bed! And it seemed like a good place to leave off. Next chapter'll be longer, I promise!**


	21. Not this kinky!

**As We Were**

**Disclaimier: We are the youth gone wild!**

**Review Response:**

**TheDreamerLady—I'm a bitch, am I? ::glares menacingly:: A bad, evil, author am I? Trying to murder Romy, am I? Well, just for that, now new chapter for you! Ha! ::Sticks out tongue::**

**Enchantedlight—Yep, will do!**

**Dreamcatcher89—I think it may be... um... I don't know what it would be in this case! Damn you for making me think!**

**silky black—Yes, the language is Remy, and he is so completely in love with Betsy it isn't even funny! ::rolls eyes:: Can I do the happy dance with you?**

**Lord-Chilluh—Don't know why I called you a new reviewer twice. Possibly the fact that my brain is on vacation. School starts in a week, man.**

**IvyZoe—I'm not planning on leaving soon, unless I'm forced to leave you.**

**Kitty-mm—And it loves you too!**

**pyrosgal—I would be too! I'd then want to crawl in a hole and die. I'm sure everyone else would be scared too. I'm not fat, but I'm not skinny. I'm... Healthy. Yeah, that'll work.**

**Leafee LeBeau—You're the second person who's called me evil today. Is this becoming a habit? ::stops to ponder.:: Remy would use a more violent method, other then pulling out hair. Even though that would be painful.**

**rage-girl-05—Damn, that must be pretty mean then. Shall I smack them?**

**Star-of-chaos—That's the only way to put it!**

**PomegranateQueen—Ooh, college... Just starting highschool in a week I am. Talk like Yoda I do. And that's one of the only ways to put it.**

**Totally Obsessed47—Thank you, thank you,::bows:: I do that a lot, don't I? Did you have fun on y our trip?**

**Ish—Hey! I missed you! So is the battle cry now changed to DEATH TO THE UBER WENCHES FROM THE PITS OF HELL!? I like it. I know exactly how you feel... When a certain character died in HP book 5 I got very sad and cried, and in that one episode... I can't remember what it's called, I'm so stupid, Accension, that's it, I think, when Rogue pushed Mystique off, I felt so sad and wanted to curl up in a ball and then hug my mom. And I only listened to the audio of it! I was at my cabin and Kat watched it. Relax, I'm not teasing you with the Romy. And will it be tea bags or tea leaves? I wanna read the tea leaves. For I see... THE GRIM!**

**Lady F—Well, I got a letter from him! So take that! Okay, okay, I lied, I really did. I'm sorry! Can you forgive me? ::cries:: Love all around! Oh, yes. On something usually meaning, what drug are you on, and can I have some? I like skank wart. That's a good word to describe her. Skank wart! Actually, I had to read the subtle hints twice before I got it. May have been too subtle. Maybe I'll just work my magic and make it happen for you.**

**psycho88—You're new, aren't you? Thanks a buncho!**

**SickmindedSucker—That sounds like a violent death. Can I watch? Sorry, I'm kind of short on words.**

**sleepy26—You're new too? She most likely probably will beat the crap out of them, do not fear!**

******Kiekabee-- Why did you catch Betsy's jaw? You should have crushed it even more! No, it's okay, you amused me. And I lurve you.**

**********Chuckles123-- Hey, are you a new reviewer? Coolness. I giggle maddly at times like that too. I think I was giggling while writing it.  
  
DemonRogue13-- Thanks a bunch!  
  
xpoisonedxangelx-- Hey, another new reviewer... And... Ooo... FROM MINNESOTA TOO! Yes, that's where Kat and I are. I'm in Orono, she's in Long Lake. Thanks a bunch!  
**

* * *

"No way!" Wanda yelled into the phone, staring at it.

"Who are ya talking to?" John asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.

Wanda placed her hand over the receiver and said, "Remy."

"Oh, I'll be quiet then," John said, pantomiming buttoning his mouth shut. Wanda crossed her legs.

"I told you she was a bitch, but did you listen? NO!" John craned his ear and found himself incapable of hearing, got up and went to the Kitchen. Once in the kitchen, he sat on the counter and grabbed the phone from it's hook, placing it to his ear so he could hear the full conversation.

"I should 'ave listen t' y'," Remy was saying.

"That was pretty damn low too," Wanda agreed. "Taking advantage of Rogue's lack of powers... And at peak hours too! God..."

John now came to the conclusion that Betsy had made Rogue call long distance on her cell phone.

"Luckily Logan t'ought fast d'ough," Remy said. "But mon trenchcoat now is missin' pieces."

"Didn't you just buy a new one?"

"But dat's besides de point! De point is, Rogue was completley humiliated, an' is gonna have trouble showin' 'er face around fer a while."

Now John was beyond confused. How could using one's cell phone long distance during peak hours have ANYTHING to do with humiliation and broken trenchcoats.

"What the bloody 'ell is goin' on 'ere!?" John said, yelling into the phone.

"YACK!" Wanda yelled from her side. A purpley blue light came from the living room and hit John square in the chest, knocking him, phone still in his hand, out of the kitchen window and into the garden.

"Ow!" John yelled into the phone. "I knew y' liked it kinky, shiela, but not _this_ kinky!"

"SHUT AND HANG UP!" Wanda and Remy's voices yelled at John, leaving him no choice to but to hang up and ponder this cell phone deal.

"So... just to try to lighten things up," Wanda began back in the living room. "And inspired by John... Not like I say things like this but... do you think Logan's got anything kinky planned?"

"Don' get me t'inkin' like dat."

"But... Why are you consurned? I thought you said you were mad at Rogue," Wanda questioned.

"I am..." Remy trailed off.

* * *

Logan brought the shocked Rogue to her room and closed the door. "I'll wait," He said, walking into her bathroom and closing the door, leaving Rogue privacy to change.

Being the generally bored guy he was a the moment, he began to look through her bathroom drawers. Top drawer, how much makeup could one girl have? Second drawer, lots of hair stuff, bottom drawer, towels, boring stuff.

Under the sink... As soon as he had opened it, Logan shut it, shuddering. He did /not/ need to know what type of tampon she wore. Straigening up, Logan walked to the door of the bathroom and knocked gently. "You all done in there, darlin'?"

Rogue responded by walking to the door and opening it, looking down at the floor.

Logan exited the bathroom and looked at Rogue.

"Rogue," He said softly.

"What?" She mumbled, still looking down.

"If I could," He said. "I'd make everyone forget."

"An' if Ah could, Ah'd kill Psylocke. But Ah can't."

"How're you so sure it's her?"

"Ah jus' know. Ah hate her. She hates meh. She's jealous that Ah have Warren, an' she doesn't."

"That's another thing," Logan said. "Rogue, what _is_ up with you and Warren?"

"Not like ya could do anything about it," Rogue said pointedly. "Ah'm goin' out with him."

"Rogue, you an' him, you two don't got no attraction to each other. Tell me what's this about."

"We jus' like eachotha, that's all. Don' make this a big deal Logan, Ah'm 20, Ah can do what Ah want."

"And I know you can, Rogue. But I can tell you're lying. Tell me what this really is about."

"Fine. If ya're not gonna give meh anothah choice. Warren an Ah got tagetha ta make Psylocke an' Remy jealous. Warren likes Psylocke, an' Ah like Remy. Ya happy?" Rogue asked, turning away from the older man.

"Very," just then, the phone rang, saving Rogue from further enquiry about her dating rituals.

"Hello?" Logan said, picking it up. "Hold on, I'll get her," he held out the phone to Rogue. "Scarlet Witch."

"Thank you," Rogue said, taking the phone from Logan.

"I'll leave you and your phone now," Logan said, leaving.

"Rogue," Wanda said on the other end. "Are you okay?"

"Okay Ah guess..." Rogue said.

"Listen, this is about what you and Warren did," Wanda's tone sounded dangerous.

"Okay...?"

"You. Screwed. Up. Big. Time," Wanda said. "John told me about what he and Remy talked about. I think you blew it Rogue."

"What do ya mean!?" Rogue gasped into the phone.

"John said that Remy couldn't make up his mind between you and Betsy," When Wanda said the name, Rogue growled. "Between you and Psylocke, I mean. He said he loved you more, but he was being a selfish and horny little bastard and picked Betsy because he used to like you when you first met, and when he found out the six year age difference, he panicked."

"Shit," Rogue said. "But how does this make him a horny little bastard?"

"He chose Betsy because she could touch and you couldn't. But now since you've lost your X-Gene..."

"WHAT!?!" Rogue yelled into the phone. "AH LOST MAH X-GENE!?!"

"Whoops..." Wanda muttered.

"Oh... Fuck!" Rogue yelled angrily. "Ah'm so scrwed! Ah blew it with Remy, an' now that Ah have no powers, he'll nevah wanna touch meh again! Fuck fuck fuck!"

"Tell me about it," Wanda said cruely. "You have to redeem youself. Break it up with Warren. I mean, after all, Remy dumped Psylocke after the living room fiasco."

"WHAT?" Rogue yelled. "WHY AM AH NOT TOLD ANYTHANG AROUND HERE!"

"Calm down, Rogue. I'll explain everything just as much as I can! Baldie didn't want to tell you because he didn't know if it was lethal or anything. And Remy called me after he broke it off with Psylocke, that's why I know."

"I thought it was about long distance phone calls!" John's voice came from beyond Wanda's side.

"NO, IT WASN'T!" She yelled back. "NOW GET BACK TO FIXING THE WINDOW! IT'S COLD IN HERE!" She stopped yelling and turned back to the phone and said in a normal tone of voice, "John fell through the window."

Rogue banged her head against the nearest thing possible. The wall.

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Rogue," Wanda said. "We don't want that happening again." Rogue growled into the phone again. "Honestly, go talk to Baldie. Ask him what the hell is up with his trust issues. And his issues with having you wear skin-tight spandex. Something just creeps me out about that."

"Ah will. God, Ah don' think Ah can face tha rest o' tha institute again," Rogue said exhasperatedly.

"Especially because you're the only woman those guys've ever seen naked. Well, other then their significant other. You've got nothing to hide either."

"Ah know. But tha last thing Ah wanna become is some image for guys to jack off to in tha middle of tha night."

"Rogue, I don't think anything like that'll happen. Now go talk with the psycho! Oh, I mean psychic. Ask him what the hell his deal is."

"I will," with that, Rogue hung up the phone and proceeded to wipe her eyes of her tears, and march out the door to talk with Xavier. Avoiding the rest of the institute as much as possible.

* * *

"Tessa, come here, quick!" Hank said, he was down in his lab, studing Rogue's results.

"What's going on?" She asked, walking over to him.

"Look!" Hank pointed to the string of DNA shown on the monitor. "It's mutating!"

"She's getting her powers back!" Sage said excitedly.

"I don't think so..." Hank said, pulling up a picture of her DNA previously. "A different mutation's coming up." He pointed where Rogue's X-Gene had previously been green, her current mutating DNA was growing a blue tint as the Gene was growing.

"I think we've got trouble," Sage said, lifting her sunglasses for a better look.

"Oh yeah," Hank replied.


	22. A special guest star appears!

**As We Were**

**Disclaimer: If that's not a Pirates refference, I don't know what is.  
**

**Review Response:  
**

**PomegranateQueen-- It's the power to look like your mom. I'm kidding. I'm kidding. You'll just have to see, won't you?  
  
Totally Obsessed47-- Yay for jumping up and down. I also should be jumping up and down right now, as Remy's lost his girlfriend, I've gained a boyfriend! Oh yes, I have. Just to let you know, from me to you, there is going to be no resolvation in this fic. I'm going to leave it very open ended.  
  
ishandahalf-- I found out who died early because I wanted to see the pictures at the top of the chapters! So I cried then, and then I cried when he officially died. Vindictivity is very fun, I do believe, oh psycotic one. Logan knows not what lies beneath the sink. He should have known better, the loser. I think he's interested in what's going on because he's a pervy man, like Chuck, and wants to make up for his lack of love life. DEATH TO THE UBER WENCHES FROM THE PITS OF HELL!!! Maybe you'll get the slow and tortuous deaths... If you're lucky. She doesn't push the weelchair down the stairs, but maybe our special guest star of the chapter might. Lemme check... Nope, she doesn't, but she does bitch out Chuck a bit. A gene can appear and dissapear because I say it can. I love being omnipitent. That's the type of power I want, man, to be able to kill UBER WENCHES FROM THE PITS OF HELL!  
  
silky black-- I bet the majority of the male portion of the institute has kinky thoughts about Rogue. Involving leather bodysuits. ::grin:: Things I come up with when I have nothing better to do with my time.  
  
IvyZoe-- Okay, quick re-cap, Rogue's powers dissapeared, and now the gene's coming back some how. We don't know how, and neither do I. Oh, no, wait, yes, I do. I KNOW ALL! Rogue will most likely apologize for it soonish, well... Actually... Yeah, she will! Thanks so much for inspiration to keep writing again! I was reaching writers block/lazyness. ::mad grin:: I'll give you a teaser: "_I had no idea what it actually felt like," Rogue sobbed gently, hugging the man in front of her. _Don't expect that _EXACT_ paragraph to be in there, but look for something close to it. Don't worry, we've got a fight scene in this chapter! But not against Betsy, against another Uber Bitch.  
  
DemonRogue13-- Thanks mucho. Sorry, I just had Chipotle.  
  
kiekabee-- I know I'm so cool. No, not really. But I appreciate your vote of confidence.  
  
Evil-Bunny-Leader-- Hey, Pyrosgal! My story loves you too! I think I like this SN better.  
  
TheDreamerLady-- Good to know that I'm not a bitch. Actually, I am. I enjoy being evil too! ::Evil sexy smirk/smile:: Actually, wanna know a piece of ASGT trivia? I told my self I'd never write a Romy last year when I first started liking X-Men, because they plagued me. But, thanks to a dream I had, which was the basic plot for Card Shark, ::Shameless plugging:: so, I wrote it down, and BAM! Hooked on Romy! I am an adoring Reviwer Reviwer! Damn, Amanda, I want a gift. No double chappie, I'm not that fast at typing! Well, I'm pretty fast, but I'm too lazy to go upload them from my laptop to the main computer.  
  
Dreamcatcher89-- Happy belated birthday! Baldie's rather stupid currently, so we find out what his dealio is in this chapter. Oh, and a prestent for you? A Betsy/Ally Voodoo Doll! TM. With complementary candles, lighter, and pins of DOOM! Brought to you by the crazed minds at ASGT and Kat Maximoff Productions.  
** **RikaTabithaStarr-- Why, yes, I do believe it is. Sorry if I sound sarcastic, I don't mean to be. I'm tired. And I just got back from my first date, and I now have a boyfriend. Mehness.  
  
Star-of-Chaos-- Actually, it's not a piece of _her_ mind if you catch my drift. Well, if you don't, you will anyway! Wanda's one scary lady, but I love her just the same.  
  
Sweety8587-- Are you a NEW REVIEWER? If not, sorry. Actually, I should have a dream sequence in which I have a bunch of "Strange girls (as most of my reviewrs are girls, I do believe) wielding pitchforks and torches" chase Besty and Aly around. Sound like a plan to you? They're semi-new powers, if you know what I'm saying.  
  
psycho88-- Are you new too? If not, sorry! I'm half awake. Don't worry, there will be ass kicking to come!  
  
xpoisonedxangelx-- So, where are you currently residing? And you're lucky to not be here right now, all summer felt like fall.  
  
Lady Farevay-- Nope, no letter for me. Unfortunatly. Actually, it was rather obvious, I was just out of it, as I had a huge amount of emails awaiting to be read, so I didn't take too long dechipering. Now I feel stupid. No, you're not being rude. I had written something here that made me seem like a jackass and would most likely confuse you, so I deleted it.  
  
CAITinMARYLAND-- Hey new reviewer! I don't know how long it'll be till they hook up, but they will. Eventually.  
  
enchantedlight-- Will do!  
  
loneraven-- Don't worry!  
  
Leafee LeBeau-- OOh, sounds like a good idea, but I don't know if I can use it. Sorry!  
  
Lord-Chilluh-- Okay, I kinda forgot what we were talking about anyway. I'm a loser. Thanks mucho! Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
SickmindedSucker-- No, Rogue was currently wearing the chastiy belt... Oh, wait, no, that didn't work. Nope, it didn't. She lent it to Jean. Hope you like this chapter too! Also, I'm short on words again, it's late, and I'm tired.  
  
RebelRogue127-- Are you a new reviewer, just wondering? X-Treme X-Men was awesome! I lurved it mucholy. Thanks, I hope you like this next chapter!  
  
EmeraldKatsEye-- Hey Newbie Reviewer. They can't get it right, because I say so! Good that you just hate Betsy in this fic. Yeah, Ally's always annoyed me, and I've only read her bio on the X-Men Encyclopedia.  
  
rage-girl-05-- Thanks! I like knowing I can make you all happy inside! That sounded kinda wrong. Like a British nanny? Do you mean ninny? And I shall do so! **  
**  
  
**  
**  
  
**

* * *

**  
**

Rogue knocked angrily on Xavier's wooden oak doors outside of his office.

_**Come in, Rogue**_, he said sending shivers up Rogue's spine. She never got over people talking in her head. She pushed open the heavy doors with no problem.

"Please, have a seat," he said as Rogue stepped in front of his desk.

"Ah'd ratha stand," she said, sounding very cliché.

"What is it you wish to speak me about?" He asked, steepling his hands.

"Ah've been lied too," Rogue said sharply. "You know how Ah git when Ah've been lied to. An' ya'll know what Ah'm talkin' about."

"Rogue, listen, I had to keep you from knowing for your own good!" Charles said.

"Mah own good!" The thought was laughable. "Let's face it, Charles, ya were afraid. Afraid of what this could mean. One o' tha most, don' deny it, most powerful mutants was loosin' her X-Gene. What could this mean fer tha rest of you? Were you an' Magneto not too far behind? Was mutation jus' some short lil' spike that's dyin' out?

"Was somethin' Ah ate a cure to mutation? What so called 'normal people,' had been searchin' for?"

"No, not at all, Rogue," Xavier said patiently. "We were concerned about your reaction to it. Right now I'm believing that I did the right thing."

"If Ah had known, an' not been force fed tha lie that Ah was havin' irregular brain waves, Ah woulda been a helluva lot happier! Loosin' mah X-Gene should have been on o' tha best things evah to happen ta me!"

"No," Xavier said. "It was one of the worst."

"Lies."

"Listen to me, Rogue, you are one of the most powerful mutants in the world, you said so yourself, you helped bring Apocalypse, you helped defeat him! Without you, we would all have died! Are you going to deny all of that?"

"No," She said it quietly, but Xavier still caught it. "Ah'm not denyin' anythang, its ya'll who're denyin' meh a normal life. You kept meh under tha impression of fucking irregular brainwaves!"

"Please, mind your language."

"Ah'm twenty, Xavier, Ah can' say whateva tha hell Ah wanna say. An' Ah'm gonna do whatevah tha hell Ah wanna do. An' Ah wanna know why."

"I've told you!" Xavier said, beginning to loose his temper. He was in no mood today to deal with PMSing girls, excuse me, women. "We did it for your own good! Can't you just accept that?"

"Listen," Rogue said.

"I have been! But you just refuse to see the dark side of the situation!"

"Ah was denied tha life of a normal teenager. Ah had ta git up early an' fight fer a cause that Ah wasn't so sure was evah gonna come! Ah couldn't fucking touch, Xavier. An' when Ah git that ability, you don't tell me!"

"Rogue, calm down a moment. It was Logan who slipped and gave you the lie of irregular brain-waves."

"You fed him tha lie, didn't ya? Don' deny it, Ah know ya did. Xavier, fuck you," Rogue said, striding over to the man and slapping him across the face. His head snapped to the side, her blow was hard. Very hard. Grimacing, he rightened himself up. "You leave me no choice," He said, placing his hands to his temples.

"Don't ya dare!" Rogue yelled, balling up her fists, prepared to fight.

"PROFESSOR!" Sage yelled as she and Beast ran into the room. "WATCH OUT! SHE'S GOT MISS. MARVEL'S POWERS BACK!"

"Thank you for that," Rogue said, grinning evilly. She felt strange, as her accent faded away. Rogue floated up into the air and prepared to rush at Xavier.

"I'll be back," Beast said, bounding down the hall. "Try to hold her back!" He called after. Sage nodded.

"Rogue! You don't want to do this!" Rogue turned to look at her and stopped in mid-air.

"I'm not Rogue," She said. "I'm Carol Danvers."

"No..." Sage gasped, shaking her head terrified. "No!" **_Hurry Beast! Hurry!_** She thought nervously. **_Carol's back, and she's looking for a fight!_** "Don't do this!" Sage yelled. "Carol, let go of Rogue."

"No," She said smiling. "I don't think I will. I've waited for long enough to get a body back. And I rather like it," Carol laid lazily in the air, grinning wickedly at Sage and Xavier.

* * *

"Where de hell is everyone goin'?" Remy asked, looking up from where he was shuffling a pack of cards as a large pack of mutants ran past him in uniforms. "Emergency session or somet'ing?"

"Worse!" Illyanna yelled.

"Carol's got Rogue!" Kitty said, panicking. "She's trying to kill Professor Xavier!"

"You've gotta help us!" Jubilee begged.

"Naw," Remy said. "Dis job ain't fer me. Y' go an' have fun now," he waved the masses on. Asshole.

* * *

Carol had since grabbed Xavier out of his wheelchair and flew out the window, perching on top of the instituite.

"Carol, let go of Rogue," Xavier said, panicking slightly as he had a fear of heights.

"Haven't we been over this already, Charlie?" She giggled. "I like having a body. And it's gonna take a helluva lot more than your pathetic begging to get me to give it up."

"You're going to regret this, Carol," He said. The wind began blowing, blowing Rogue's long hair, and the sky darkened.

"Storm," She said, grinning. "I've missed the old bitch. I have a feeling I'm about to have a little bit of fun. Don't move," She said, taking to the sky again, then as an after thought she added, "Not like you can," a malicious giggle followed as she swooped down on the troupes assembled.

"All right, keep in mind that Carol just took over Rogue's body. We don't want to kill her," Pheonix said, surveying the troupes.

"Not like we could," Ickarus said, frowning.

"Good point, thank you," Cyclops said, "She has invulnerability, so our best bet is to distract her and get her down! Got it?" The team nodded. "Let's do this!" He said, raising his hand to his visor. The team spilled on to the lawn, ready to do battle versus Miss. Marvel.

Cyclops always had an easy trigger finger, he shot a warning shot right by Carol's waist. She stopped and cackled.

"Cyclops! My friend! How long has it been? A year already?"

"Shut up, Carol," He said.

"Well, it seams like our dear friend Sergeant Cyclops hasn't gotten rid of that stick up his ass." Some of the X-Men couldn't help but laugh.

_**Pheonix, you and everyone who can, take to the skies. We'll distract her down here.**_

_**Gotcha**_, she replied, sending the message to those who could fly. Polaris, Archangel, Ickarus, Storm, and Shadowcat rose up. Well, Shadowcat was more thrown into the air, where she phased, allowing her to walk on air.

"Fun fun!" Carol giggled, flying past them. "I feel I could fly circles around you. But I probably couldn't. It's not like I'm Quicksilver or anything," She cast a look at Polaris. "Oo! Lookie, Baby Magneto! How cute!"

"It's Polaris, thank you very much," Lorna said, her hand encasing in a green glow. The metal chimney came to her call, knocking Carol in the back. As she did this, Storm hit Carol with a lightning bolt, hoping only to stun her. Carol let out a shriek, fell downwards, but swan dived back up, higher then them.

"Nice try," She smirked, going into a meditative pose.

_**Something tells me this isn't working!**_ Shadowcat sent to Emma, still on the ground.

_**I've got a plan**_, Emma said. She sent the plan to all those involved, who nodded and prepared to attack.

* * *

On the ground, Magick created a teleportation disk. The Cuckoos, Husk, and Emma stood on it as they disappeared. Nightcrawler grabbed on to Sage and Psylocke disappeared with a 'bamf.'

_**Let me help,**_ Chamber said, sending it only to Pheonix.

_**I think I know how you can help, **_she said with a soft smile. She told him of the plan.

* * *

Back on the ground, Havoc, Cyclops, Jubilee, Colosuss, Wolfsbane, Dazzler, Cannonball, Sunspot, Iceman, Multiple Man, Bezerker, Boom Boom, and Magma all lined up, readying their powers. Colossus armored up as Wolfsbane changed into half-wolf form. Cannonball grabbed her from behind, preparing to blast off. Archangel flew down and picked Wolverine up in much the same form as Ickarus did with Beast.

"GO!" Cyclops yelled, as he, Havoc, Jubilee, BoomBoom and Magma all threw their powers up at Carol, (Multiple Man was throwing BoomBoom's bombs at her as Colossus shot-put a large one up, much like they had during the battle of Apocalypse) still cackling madly. She dodged them with ease, floating now on her back. "Try again!" She called, smirking. They kept launching their attacks as Cannonball, Ickarus and Archangel flew up, their passengers swiping at Carol. Wolverine took a great leap of faith as he attempted to snatch Carol from mid air.

He missed, or more, Carol dodged out of his was as he plummeted towards the ground. Archangel soared down and rescued Wolverine from a fate not much worse than plummeting to Earth.

"NOW!" Cyclops yelled, as Archangel left Wolverine on the ground, picking up instead, Chamber.

_**Hello**_, he said, looking at Carol.

"Do I know you?" She asked

_**You do now**_, he said, shooting a blast of plasma at Carol, hitting her out of the sky. As she plummeted to earth, all the telepaths, who had appeared on the roof combined their powers, managing to subdue her mind, knocking her out.

Husk had previously changed from skin to Adamantium back to skin again. Polaris took the Adamantium and wrapped it around Carol to prevent her from breaking out. She fought for a few moments in her unconscious state. Everyone waited with battered breath, but she appeared to be subdued.

"Oh my gosh," Kitty said, looking down at Rogue's body. As the sky lightened up they noticed the change too. Rogue's white streaks had become blond. They were almost positive that her green-gray eyes had turned blue.

"What's gonna happen?" Illyanna asked, hugging Piotr and Jamie.

"I donna know," Rahne said, morphing back.

"Um... I'm so proud of you," Xavier said from the roof top. "But could someone please get me down? I'm afraid of heights!" In their rush to see if Rogue/Carol were okay, they had left Xavier up on the roof.


	23. Does it include Star Trek?

**As We Were**

**Disclamier: I have so, many strong, reservations!**

**Review Response:  
**

**RikaTabithaStarr-- Actually, I don't know. He possibly is a bit too stupid at the moment, what with his life just being threatened. Or he just wanted to get off by having some X-Chick in tight spandex fly him down. His life long dream.  
**

**rage-girl-05-- I vaguely remember that. I was 7 at the time. I lurve Stewie.  
  
IvyZoe-- Remy's an ass currently. Yep, she's the reason they're all psycho. Hopefully, everything'll be explained in the next few chapters.  
  
PomegranateQueen-- Yeah, she's stupid. I don't know Danvers' persality, because all the comics I've read are sans Carol. Naturally, if Rogue's flying and killing things.  
  
xpoisonedxangelx-- Oo. This summer's been fall all summer! And now it's officially fall, as I'm off to school in 20 minutes! Feel free to write that parody, I can see Logan afraid of bunnies. Can I smack Remy in a kinky way?  
  
Dreamcatcher89-- Carol Danvers, also known as Miss Marvel. In the comics, Rogue got into a fight with her apparently, when Rogue was still with the Brotherhood... I think... and wound up obsorbing her all the way, leaving Danvers brain dead and Rogue with her powers, flight, super strength, and invulnerablity. Torture them. It's funner. And I don't care if that's not a word. Speaking of going back to school, guess where I'm going in 19 minutes? I hope I cleared up your confusion.  
  
TheDreamerLady-- Yeah, it is rather scary. I lurve Lorna. Yeah, if I was Carol, I'd enjoy kicking their asses while using Rogue's body. And screwing Remy. Okay, that was a tad bit fangirly, but who cares, right?  
Actually, I am no longer worth of a BF party, as I broke up with him. I wanna get the movie X-Books, becasue that would be groovy! I used to have the X2 official comic, and that was kick ass! Very funny. Then I cut it up and put it on my shoes. Don't ask about my X-Men shoes, but they're cool!  
  
Star-of-Chaos-- Ickarus is Jay Guthrie, Sam and Paige's little brother. He's got wings and healing powers. I read She Lies With Angels, (It was in Uncanny X-Men) while I was working on the first few chapters of this and really liked the character. That may possibly be why Remy's not helping... OOer.  
  
Sweety8587-- Oh, yeah, I remember you now! I think... My mind's going out the window. Damn school.  
  
enchantedlight-- Yeah, Remy's stupid.  
  
Evil-Bunny-Leader-- I don't really like Chuck either. Something about old bald men wanting teenagers to dress in skin tight spandex/leather just irks me.  
  
SickmindedSucker-- That mean's Carol's still in charge in Rogue's body, yes. Oui, Betsy was forced into it. I was wielding a fiery knife of DOOM!  
  
DemonRogue13-- No, they have to do with Carol being in Rogue's body and in charge of her mind.  
  
Chuckles123-- Yeah, when one reffers only to the characters in their codenames in epic battle sequences, it tends to confuse people.  
  
ishandahalf-- M wants to know exactly what an ish is so he can find out what an ishandahalf is. The Xavier Instituite For Pervy Men, god, that's a scary thought. I'm really short on words and trying to hurry through these responses, so I'm not gonna say much, but, she's only here for a few chapters, so it's more like a cameo. At the moment.  
  
psycho88-- Thanks. Short on words. Gotta go!  
  
Totally Obsessed47-- I have pure skill.  
  
Leafee LeBeau-- Thanks mucho!**

* * *

**  
**

"What was that?" Wanda looked up from her horror book. The room was darkened, except for a few candles. The curtains were drawn, in green pen, by John. Actually, he was sitting, also reading.

"What was what?" John asked, turning a page in his book, Queen Of The Damned He was making the candles perform scenes from the book as he read them. He did it on numerous occasions. Once, his fellow Brotherhoodies had come into his room to see an entire battle of The Pelinor Fields from Lord of the Rings.

"That!" Wanda said, pointing out the window where a loud crash of lightning and thunder could be heard, and seen.

"A snowplow," John replied.

"No, John, it's the fall, there are _no_ snowplows out this early!" she said as she smacked John on the head with her book. John gingerly rubbed the spot.

"I meant, that ol' Stormy must be up ta somethin'," John said, casting Wanda a wary look.

"Oh..." Wanda turned another page in her book, then looked up. "Shit."

"What? Where?" John looked around wildly.

"I told Rogue to go talk to Baldie about why they didn't tell her about her powers," Wanda began. John nodded for her to continue. "And something tells me that it may have gotten out of hand."

"Are you psychic or somethin', Shiela?"

"No, but I think we should go check it out," Wanda said, marking the page in her book and setting it down.

"Why? We're not welcome there!" John said, slightly annoyed.

"I've been aloud there on numerous occasions, like... A few nights ago. Come on, John, let's go!" Wanda said, grabbing her red trench coat and hexing out the candles, leaving John in total blackness.

"YOU RUINED MY FUN!" John yelled angrily, following Wanda.

* * *

The X-Men gently carried Rogue into the hospital wing and laid her on the white bed nearest Hank's equipment.

"Her Alpha Powers aren't back yet," Hank said, referring to her absorption powers. "So, Jean, Tessa, we're safe." The two mentioned nodded. Jean was working hard a college to eventually become and genetic specialist, hoping she could help the institute.

"What exactly happened?" Jean asked, turning to Tessa.

"Hank and I were down here and then all of the sudden, we looked at Rogue's DNA scan that we took earlier, compared it to her x-gene negative DNA strand, and noticed that the negative strand was mutating," Tessa explained. "So we ran up stairs, just in time to save Charles from becoming the next head on Carol's proverbial wall."

"Do we know why Carol came back and took over Rogue's mind?" Jean asked, feeling stupid for the time being.

"No, we don't, we were hoping you could find out for us," Hank said, looking at the red-headed telepath. "Phoenix."

"I don't know if I can," Jean said. "I don't want to go into Carol's mind and wind up killing off Rogue. That was why Charles couldn't originally get Carol out of Rogue's mind."

"But you're Phoenix!" Hank protested. "I hate to sound clich' but use the Force. The Phoenix Force!" Phoenix, after taking over Jean's body left her psychic powers amplified. She was still not as strong as a Telepath as Xavier, but her Telepathy had gone to another level, as had her Telekenisis. Jean gave Hank a half smile and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, but last time you had a Girls Night Out, me and some of the men had a good ol' fashioned Sci Fi movie marathon."

"Did it by any chance include Star Trek?" Jean asked, getting off topic.

"Why, yes, I do believe it did," Hank grinned toothily. [1]

"I'll try my best," Jean said. "I just hope insurance covers this," with that, Jean placed her hands on Rogue's temples, and dove in.

* * *

_Jean's psychic, what else but a Phoenix entity, what else but a Phoenix, felt like it was drowning. Waves upon waves of memories and thoughts hit her, never relenting. She felt like she was struggling to breath._

Help_!" She heard a far off voice yell. "_Help_!" Jean recognized the voice instantly and attempted to make her way towards it._

_Floating along Rogue's mindscape, Jean soon realized that the walls were lined with cages, and in each cage, some sort of animal. There was a duck with a ice-blue aura, a panther with red, a kangaroo with orange, a wolf with green, wolverine with orange, a tabby with yellowish orange, a butterfly with purple, a star-fish with light blue, a Siamese cat with a bluish-white aura, and even a phoenix, possessing an light green glowing aura. [2] Many more caged animals were stacked even farther along a seemingly endless hallway. Jean followed it, never slowing, never tiring, but still gasping for breath from the waves of memories flooding from cages._

_An elephant with grey aura, rhinoceros with dark brown, a monkey with blue, a even larger monkey with a darker blue, a snake with blue, a cheetah with silver, an armadillo with brown, a toad with green, a pig with yellow, and many, many more._

HELP JEAN! HELP_!" The cries got louder, followed by a sharp crack of a whip and whimpering. Jean hurried forward, peeking around the edge of a cage. A woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blue evening dress stood, holding a whip, looking with contempt at a young woman tied to a chair. The young woman was bound with a cord that glowed black, while a cougar sat lazily by.. The young woman seemed to bleed pink, and the woman dark, dark blue, same with the cougar. The whip cracked again, striking the young woman's face. Unfortunately, the woman had the girl turned so Jean could only see the captor's face, not the captives. But from what she noticed, the woman was defiantly Carol, leading her to believe that the captive was Rogue._

_Jean heard muffled cries and soon realized what was going on. The cougar must have been released from it's mental caging, freeing Carol from the binds of Rogue's mind. Rogue had been in a weak mental state, just finding out that her powers had been gone missing, and Rogue lacked the powers to keep Carol at bay. She had been fighting for so long and this was the break that Carol needed to get free._

_The cougar must have attacked Rogue's entity, allowing Carol to take over for the moment. Jean gasped, having figured it out. Carol spun around and looked straight at Jean. The cougar leaped and bound toward Jean._

PULL OUT_!" Jean heard from far away, but the elephant in it's cage seemed to echo the voice._

GET THE HELL OUT JEAN_!" Another voice joined the fray, the panther roaring in agreement. And so Jean did as she was told.  
_

* * *

Jean released Rogue and fell to the floor, breathing heavily.

"What's going on?" A voice, Jean recognized it as the panther's. She focused her eyes, and noticed that Wanda, Tessa, John and Hank were all standing over her.

"Carol's taken Rogue hostage!" Jean gasped, sitting up. "She's got her guarded. The longer Carol says in there, the weaker Rogue's going to get. And if Rogue gives up, Carol's going to take over her body."

"Fuck," was the collective response. Silence fell. Even John was silent for once in his life.

"We'd need an army," Sage said, "to get Rogue out of there and take down Carol."

Hank looked at John and Wanda, "Pyro, Scarlet Witch, this is your chance, go get every telepath in the building, we need them to perform a rescue mission."

"Right-o!" John said, as he and Wanda took off running

* * *

.

"What de hell are y' t' doin' 'ere?" Remy asked, looking up from his game of solitaire to see John and Wanda run through the hall.

"Rousing every Telepath in the building to go on a rescue mission," Wanda said breathlessly.

"What dose it look like we're doing?" John asked.

"Rousin' every Telepath in de buildin' t' go on a rescue mission...?"

"Yes," Wanda said. "Danver's got Rogue being held hostage in her own mind."

"So dat's where everyone was headin' off t'," Remy said, picking up his game.

"What do you mean?" Wanda narrowed her eyes.

"Earlier, everyone came t'rough yellin' about havin' t' do somethin', mon guess is dat, from de sounds o' it, Carol took over Rogue's body n' mind an' had her go... well... rogue," Remy said, not sounding as if he cared too much.

"You sound as if you don't care," Wanda's eyes got narrower still.

"An I don', now if y'll excuse me, I'd like t' finish mon game."

"What the fuck is your problem, mate?" John asked, looking at Remy. "Ya best friend is in there, possibly dyin', an' you're not doin' a thing about it! This wasn't the Remy I sure knew!"

"Remy's changed," Remy said.

"In the past few hours since I last spoke ta him?" John raised an eyebrow. "Damn, Remy, you need to get your priorities straight. You told me just a few nights ago that you were in love with two women. Since you dumped one of those women, an' tha other one is currently in almost certain peril, I'd think ya'd be savin' Rogue by now."

"There's nothing I can do," Remy said. "I'm not a Telepath, an 'cides, I'm still pissed."

"We may not be Telepaths, but at least we care about out friend," John said coldly. "Come on, Wanda, we got a job ta do."

* * *

**Don't you just want to strangle Remy's hot little ass?**

**1—Patrick Stuart, who plays Xavier in the movies was also Picard on Star Trek.**

**2—points to whoever can tell me whose psychic entities these are!**


	24. They're Both Psychos

**As We Were**

**Disclamier: When a mommy living thing and a daddy living thing love each other very much...  
**

**Review Response:  
**

**DemonicGambit-- Spank... Kinky... I'm including the list at the end so you can check your answers against that.  
**

**RebelRogue127-- Hey NEWBIE! Remy's a bit pissed at Warren, but mainly at Roguey. WHAT? No Singer? Should be Peter Jackson, because that would ROCK!  
**

**Rogue07-- Koodos for good memory details, that's all I'm saying, but I'll post the list of the psyches at the end of the review responses so you can check your answers against that. I'm so glad you joined me here and that you like it so much! You... Newbie Reviewer you!  
**

**boo!-- Ahck! You scardeth me! Two days? Woah! I feel special now! I'm so glad you like it!  
**

** Sweety8587-- You'll find out who the Kangaroo and everyone else is soon!  
**

**xpoisonedxangelx-- Ooh, burning pants! Kinda like the old rhyme that I used to say in preschool: "Liar, liar, pants on fire! Nose is as long as a telephone wire!" Yay for Logan and the Bunnies! M found out that it was _agoraphobia_, but bunnie phobia sounds so much better, don't you agree?  
**

**  
For those of you who are wondering: M is one of mien bestest friends, HI M! And helps me with stuff, and is funny, and has way too much time on his hands to think of why Jesus was the first possessor of the Phoenix Force. Way to go M! He also thought Hodini had the ability to turn his body into jelly or something. I lurve you M!  
**

**Rogue4787-- Are you a New Reviewer? I'm too lazy to check. I'd write more, but I have to go to bed soon, and I just had a bunch of responses typed out and then I lost them. Check the answers to your list at the bottom of the review responses.  
**

**Star-of-Chaos-- Wow, I've got a lot of kinky reviewers! Check your answers on the list at the bottom of the Review Responses.  
**

**Chuckles123-- Hi. Ass= Butt. I'm short on words, sorry.  
**

**Lord-Chilluh-- ****Check your answers on the list at the bottom of the Review Responses.  
**

**TheDreamerLady-- ****Check your answers on the list at the bottom of the Review Responses.I still want a party! Party party party!  
**

**skyangle2004-- Hey New Reviewer! Thanks a lot! I'm short on words right now.  
**

**EvilWhiteRaven-- Welcome back! ****Check your answers on the list at the bottom of the Review Responses.  
**

**Leafee LeBeau-- ****Check your answers on the list at the bottom of the Review Responses.  
**

**rage-girl-05-- Are you trying to say I bore you: ::looks offended.::  
**

**ish-- M found out what you are! So I'm putting it here for you! **  
_**Hello everyone!  
Isn't this a wonderful story?  
The drama, action, romance, irritating relationship trouble.....  
It makes me happy in my sad, withered little phantom of a heart.  
But seriously, Ish-  
I did some digging, and discovered what an Ish could possibly be:  
1. Ish-bosheth, in the Bible was the son of Saul. Another spelling is  
Esh-baal. This would make "Ish" the chief diety of Canaan.  
2. ISH is the acyronym for Isolated Systolic Hypertension, a  
cardiovascular defect of some ilk.  
3. Ish is also, in case you failed to make this connection, the word  
"wish" without the 'W'. A W is 1/4th of the word wish, and one and a half  
(from your name Ishandahalf) is 1/2 of the classic number of wishes  
alotted (3). Therefore by multiplying 1/4 1/2, we end up with 1/8  
(.125). Remember that. Now returning to 3 wishes, the usual number  
allotted. Now double it. You get the number 6. But what we care about is  
the equation of 33=6 with the non-numeric symbols removed (i.e. the plus  
and the equals signs) the resulting number is 336. If we multiply .125  
(The value of "ish) by 336 (the average value of wishes), you get 42. 42  
is, of course, an incredibly important number is symbiology, it being the  
number of months the profanation of the "holy city" was to last  
(Revelation 11:2), and the number of lines of Hebrew on each column of the  
Jewish Torah. However, 42's significance is not limited to religious  
texts. 42 is the natural vibration frequency of human DNA. It's also 4.2  
light years from our solar syst  
em to the nearest star. I'm tires of writing sentences, so I'm making a  
list:  
4.2 degrees Celsius= the temp water is most dense at.  
4.2 million= the latest eveolutionary "missing link is 4.2 million years  
old.  
42= The integer part of the square root of proton mass divided by electron  
mass.  
42= the atomic number of the element Molybdenum.  
By assigning numeric value to the leters of BIG BANG (based on their  
position in the alphabet. i.e. A=1, B=2, and so on), when added the  
letters add up to be 42.  
42 degrees Celsius is the maximum temperature a human can survide in case  
of disease.  
Two physical constraints of the universe are the speed of light and the  
the diameter of a proton. It takes light 10 to the negetive 42nd power to  
cross the diameter of a proton.  
Ish, are you an animal person?  
Then perhaps this will intrest you. All dogs have a total of 42 teeth over  
their lifetimes. Also, the greatest recorded kangaroo jump distance is  
42ft.  
((123)-45)6=42  
Finally, The effiency of human respiration is 42%.  
Oh dear.  
I seem to have strayed a bit from by original point, which is the third  
possible meaning of Ish.  
One Ishandahalf (along with some mathematics and slightly odd logic) is  
equal to perfection, the meaning of life, and the universe.  
  
Flattering, nay?  
  
Hi Ho, Silver, and away,  
  
M  
**_

**Anyway, ish, John hasn't done anything stupid to get you angry yet, has he? If you don't hate him now, you'll love him in this chapter! Thank you for my kudoos and gold stars! Yay! Check your answers with the list at the bottom of the Review Response. Psychic Battle? Sorta. We start it today, and finish later.  
**

**RikaTabithaStarr- Emma is, and the cuckoos.  
**

**PomegranateQueen-- I get your drift, and I like it! How about kinky torture?  
**

**Panther Pendragon-- ****Check your answers with the list at the bottom of the Review Response.  
**

**enchanted light-- thanks!  
**

**DemonRogue13-- ****Check your answers with the list at the bottom of the Review Response.  
**

**DreamCatcher89-- I wanna hear this!  
**

**silky black-- I think John'll get more than brownie points this chapter! Ooh baby! I loved Puss In Boots, he was so cute in that movie! It was sickeningly cute, I wanted them! Go read Interview now. I command you. GO!  
**

**IvyZoe-- Prepare to throw Johnypoo a party this chapter!  
**

**psycho88-- Remy's very thick.**

**Entitie List  
**

**Phoenix-- Jean ((Duh.))  
Duck-- Bobby ((A Drake is a male Duck.))  
Leopard-- Wanda  
Kangaroo-- John  
Wolf-- Rahne ((Duh.))  
Wolverine-- Logan ((Duh.))  
Tabby cat-- Tabby (PUN!)  
Butterfly-- Betsy ((I heard it somewhere.))  
Star-fish-- Ally ((She's stupid, like Patrick on Spongebob.))  
Siamese Cat-- Emma ((All high and mighty.))  
elephant-- Tess ((An elephant never forgets. M wanted me to make her be an owl, but i refused to re-write the epic battel sequence.))  
Rino-- Bishop  
monkey-- Kurt  
larger monkey-- Hank  
Snake-- Mystique  
cheeta-- Pietro  
armadillo-- Spyke ((His original code name was Armadillo.))  
toad-- Todd ((Duhr.))  
Pig-- Freddie ((He eats like one!))  
Eagle-- Xavier ((BALD! Hehe!))  
Cuckoos-- The 5 cuckoos, Sophie, Esme, Phoebee, Celestee and Mindee.  
**

**For those of you who want to know: M is one of my bestest friends, he's smart, and has way too much time on his hands to find out that Jesus was most likely the first posesser of the Phoenix Force, and Hudini probably could turn himself into jelly, and find out that my mutant power is _claustrum inasnum._ Which means _mad pen_ or _insane pen_ because I write mad things. G-Men!  
**

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Soon, all the telepaths had gathered in the hospital wing, with Hank, Wanda and John.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave," Xavier said, looking at Wanda and John. "This is a very delicate operation and--"

"OPERATION!?!" John yelled loudly. "No one said _anything_ about cutting up Roguey! I won't let them do it I tell you! I won't let you!" John then ran to Rogue's bed-side and grabbed her in a hug. Well, as best a hug he could do without getting on top of her, or with her lying in a bed un-conscious. Xavier turned to Wanda.

"Ms. Maximoff, if you would be so kind?" Wanda nodded and walked over to John, putting a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"Johnnypoo," Wanda began, but John turned to face her, his face set.

"Don't call me that," His voice was distant, and rather creepy.

"John, no one's going to cut Rogue open. They're just going to go rage a telepathic war against Miss Marvel, who's taken over Rogue's mind and body, am I right?" She looked to Hank for validation. He nodded, and Wanda continued. "And if we're in here, distracting them, it'll be a lot harder and it'll give Danvers the upper hand. And if they don't do this, Rogue's body could become host to Danvers. She's weaking as we speak, John, if you love me, you'll leave with me," Wanda's voice was cracking at the end of it. Tears that hadn't been cried since she was nine threatened to spill.

"You two can stay here in the spare bedroom until Rogue's condition stabilizes," Xavier said, turning to them. "I'm sure any one of the residents here won't mind showing you."

"Thank you," Wanda said, turning back to John. "So?"

John sighed heavily. "Let's go.... Pookie," He used the nickname that Wanda hated. But at this time, it only made her smile weakly as John wrapped his arms around her waist and they walked together out of the hospital wing.

"What a cute couple," Esme marveled to Celeste.

"They're perfect for each other!" Mindee agreed.

"Yeah, both psychos," Betsy said bitterly, quite annoyed about being here in the first place.

"Ms. Braddock, I know you have some issues with Rogue, but we need you to put those aside for now and help us, can you do that?" Xavier turned to Betsy.

"Yes, I can do that," she replied.

"Good, now, if you're all ready, we can begin."

* * *

_A butterfly, a Siamese cat, five cuckoos, a phoenix, an elephant, and a bald eagle stood in a line, those who hadn't been there before felt the waves of memories rock against them._

_**Jean, you've been here the most recently, show us the way**, the eagle said, turning to the phoenix._

_**Yes, but we've got to be quiet, Danvers has her entity on the guard,** she replined._

_The cat turned to the cuckoos, **You five, this is your first big mission, we're going to need all of you to make this work. I know you're still tired from earlier, but we need your powers now more then ever. I'm counting on you.**_

_**No problem**, the five voices of the cuckoos chorused, echoing oddly in the mindscape._

_**Right, now, follow me**, with that, Jean's phoenix took off, the others soaring or running behind. They passed the caged animals, each looking in marvel at their caged entity, and the others, trying to figure out which one was whose, and soon came to where Jean had heard Rogue's cries. She didn't here them now._

_**U****hoh, Professor...**Jean said nervously._

_**Yes?** the eagle cocked its head towards her._

**_I don't here her._**

_**Shhh! I do** ,the cat purred._

_**Report**, the elephant said._

**_Her cries are soft, muffled. She may be close to giving up. We've got to hurry if we're going to save her._**

_CRACK! The sting of a whip was heard, and the cries became more audible._

_I**'ll go check what's a head, it'll be easiest for me** ,the butterfly said, flying higher, over the cages towards where the cries were coming from. The others waited with battered breath until the butterfly re-appeared. **It's Danvers over there all right. Rogue really does look like she's going to give up. We have to get rid of the cougar first, or at least put it out of commission before we go up against Danvers. She doesn't have her powers on the mindscape, and neither do we.**_

_**That's good actually**, one of the cuckoos said._

_**what do you mean,** Phoebee,the eagle turned to her._

**_I mean, if she doesn't have her powers, that mean's she's vulnerable. And we can beat her._**

_**I do believe I've raised a genius**, the cat said, smirking._

_**Now, let's go, Sage, you are the field leader here. What's our plan of attack?** the phoenix asked._

_**We split up**, Emma, take three of the cuckoos, and Betsy and go from the east end. Me, Jean, the other two cuckoos and Charles' attack from the west. Go for her cougar._

_**Right**, the phoenix nodded as the cat, three of the cuckoos and the butterfly went towards the east, and the elephant, phoenix, two of the cuckoos, and eagle went west.  
_

* * *

Anyone who would have entered the hospital wing at that time would have seen a strange sight. 10 telepaths where all sitting on chairs near Rogue's bed, all of them comatose, or nearly. Hank hovered over them like a hawk, alternating by drinking non-decaf coffee, and taking a bite of a Twinkie. A sure sign that he was nervous.

"God, I hope they're all right," He said aloud, looking over at them. Sighing, he turned back to his work. He was in the middle of playing Snood.

* * *

Outside, Wanda was curled up, head resting on John's lap, asleep. They were both sitting right outside the hospital wing, anxious to see what happened first. Wanda was asleep, and John was playing solitaire on his palm pilot. Don't know how he got it. Absentmindedly he reached down and stroked Wanda's hair.

"God, I love you," He said, "And I'd just kill myself if anything like this happened to you, Wanda. I—I don't have a ring, and I don't care if you're asleep, I just need to get this off my chest, Wanda Django Maximoff, will you marry me?" John said into the empty hall, no one was there to hear him. A perfectly good proposal wasted on thin air and an unconscious girl.

"Yes." John practically jumped up. Who had said that? He looked around wildly. The voice spoke again, "Yes, St. John Aaron Allerdyce, I will marry you." Either John was dreaming this, or Wanda had just woke up in his arms and had heard his proposal. He hoped for the later.

"Wanda?" He asked, looking down at her. She had turned her face right-side-up and was smiling, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I love you too." It wasn't exactly the Spider-Man kiss that we all know, but it was close enough. Wanda in John's lap, and John's lap under Wanda's head. They kissed. They kissed like a couple in love. They kissed like... well... like two young people who were about to get married. And they were.

* * *

**Ooh! How cute is that? I bet you're all wondering how long I can keep this up for, am I right? Well, I want to try to make fifty chapters. Can you handle me for that long? It'll cover John and Wanda's marriage, and lots of other fun stuff. Don't worry, Romy will be abundant. It'll most likely be presumably-one-sided Romy by our two favorite southerners. But do not fear, for I'm pretty sure, (at the moment,) that Rogue and Remy will get together. But I'm not promising anything. XD.**


	25. From the looks of it, you could use a ma...

**As We Were**

**Disclamier: I never knew what necking was till I came to the fair.  
**

**  
**

**All right, you guys, do to HUGE amounts of reviews, and it taking up a lot of my time to review them, I'm going to be selective in which reviews I review. If you make a good point, need help understanding something, or are just really funny, then I'll most likely reply to it. If you just say, 'Great job! Update soon!' I'll most likely bypass that one and move on to the next. Please, feel no offense if I do not reply to it.  
**

**And another thing. Highschool is taking up a lot of my time, so I won't be able to update as often as I did during my summer. I have SO MUCH homework to do this weekend, for example. Sorry to dissapoint ya'll.  
**

**Review Response: **

**Leafee LeBeau-- I'm not laughing, just... not laughing. I want friends like them too. They're such sweet people, especially when you get past Wanda's hard outer shell. In the words of Mr. Ott, (Aka Doc Ott, my homeroom teacher,) they're just soft cuddly teddy-bears with barbed wire wraped around them.  
  
ishandahalf-- It's days like this that I wish M had never written that. I DON' WANNA GIVE YOU UBER ROMYNESS! It'll come, I promise you. I do, I do, I do! I love John, I want one for my own! No altering memories by Besty, because that's sort of what you did, and I don't wanna copy it.  
  
IvyZoe-- Remy's always been a jerk. He most likely always will be. I'm quite sure we'll get some more of the loveably Cajun back. ((SPOILER ALERT!:  
  
**_"Ah'm sorry, Remy," She said, wrapping him in an embrace, tears falling down her cheeks. "Ah had no idea what it was really like."_**))  
  
So... Have fun with that!  
  
silky black-- Proud to be the first! ::Bows:: He has a _very big_ tantrum coming up, so I hope you like it... Well... You won't _like_ it, but it adds to the plot. Speaking of which... I gotta get writing! Unfortunatly, not only are you denyed of Romy in this chapter, but Remy as well. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me.  
  
TheDreamerLady-- Hey, Amanda! I know, it's _such_ a good book. Then go watch the movie, it's done rather well. And it's a kinky/slashy/erotic movie. So that mean's it's all good! ::Joins you in Time Warping.::  
  
Sweety8587-- The cougar is Carol, as the snake is Mystique.  
  
Rogue07-- Keep hoping, and you might just get your wish. I wonder how many reviews that would give me...**

* * *

**  
**

_The team coming in from the west approached Danvers with care. They didn't have too much longer left._

_**Try to hang on**, Jean's phoenix thought, hopelessly, as their powers did not work on Rogue's mindscape._

_**Shhh!** One of the cuckoos said, silencing them all. I hear something._

_**I feel something! **Another cuckoo added._

_**I see something!** The first one said again, freezing in fright. There, behind them, stood the cougar._

_**Run, run, run,** The cougar said, grinning. **It'll be hopeless for your little friend. She's giving up.**_

_**No!** The eagle exclaimed. **Team, attack!** It happened suddenly. The elephant came storming and stepped on the cougar's tail, breaking it with a loud roar from the cougar. The cougar scratched and bit at the elephant's ankle, causing the elephant to cry out in pain. The eagle and the cuckoos flew up to the cougar's head and began pecking at it, the eagle pecking at it's eyes, blinding it. The phoenix flew right down it's back, burning it, and causing it to howl in pain. The elephant dealt the final blow, knocking it with it's trunk, but not before the cougar bit into the phoenix's wing._

_**Jean, Tessa, are you all right?** The two cuckoos asked._

_**I'm fine**,The elephant said weakly. Jean?_

_**Ow,** the phoenix said. **But I'll survive. Come on, we've gotta go save Rogue!  
**_

* * *

_**  
**_

_The team coming from the east had a much easier time. Since they had no cougar to attack them, it was all good. They made eye contact across from each other, Carol and Rogue in the middle of them. They made an agreement without words. To attack in five... four... three... two..._

_With a growl, the cat leapt at Carol, digging into her leg. Carol dropped her whip and kicked the cat off of her, throwing Emma into the side of a cage near by. The teeth of the cat had sunk in deep, causing Carol to bleed, a feeling that had not accrued upon her for a long time, and this registered in her face._

"You'll pay,"_ She said, storming over to the cat. The five cuckoos, noticing that their leader and role model was in trouble stormed over to her and began pecking at her, beating her with their tiny wings. Carol waved her arms madly to get them to stop. The eagle flew with the phoenix, the eagle clawing at her back._

_**Professor!** The phoenix gasped. **I've never pictured you the violent one.**_

_**When someone threatens one of my first students, I can tend to get violent. And it's a sensation I don't really mind,** the eagle smiled, continuing it's attack. **Just don't get used to it.**_

_The cat had since gotten up and had made it's way over to Rogue, still bound to the chair. Rogue was crying weakly, moaning, barley conscious._

_**I'll get you out of here,** the cat said, before beginning to claw at the ropes._

_The elephant had run towards Carol and wrapped it's trunk around her waist, like was often seen in movies. She lifted her up and slammed her back into the ground with a sickening thud. The eagle continued to scratch her, while the phoenix gave her little burns. With one last cry of pain, Carol stopped. The attacks relented._

_**Is she all right?**A cuckoo asked._

_**Just unconscious ,**the elephant said, looking around. She eyed an open cage. **That would be her cage. You try to put her back in while I get her cougar. From what I can tell, they split apart, leaving her with something like split personalities, the cougar, and herself. I'll explain when we get out. Now, cuckoos, I think Emma needs a little help.**  
_

_They nodded and flew off to help Emma un-tie Rogue. The eagle and phoenix dragged Carol towards her cage as the elephant ran off, only to return a few minutes later with the cougar in her trunk. They dumped the cougar in the cage, slammed it, and locked it._

_**That was eventful,** the butterfly said, landing on the elephant's shoulder. I** didn't get to do anything. My presence here wasn't even needed.**_

_**Shut up Betsy**, the phoenix said. **We don't want to hear it.  
**_

* * *

_**  
**_

_Meanwhile, the cuckoos and the cat had managed to get Rogue un-tied. The ropes disappeared and the animals gathered around. She was still weak._

_**We did it**, The eagle said, surveying his team and friends. **Congratulations. Let's get out of here now.**_

_**Won't you miss the use of your legs?** One of the cuckoos asked._

_**I always have, but here, I have wings, much like you do. It's rather funny, that a place where I can use my legs I don't even have them,** The eagle glanced at it's talons. Just sharp pointy nails._

_**And from the looks of it**, another cuckoo added, **you could use a manicure.**_

_**Let's go home,** the butterfly said._

_**I agree.**  
_

* * *

The telepaths began waking not to long after that.

"Well, how did it go?" Hank asked, sounding worried.

"She almost gave up," Xavier said. "But she held in."

"And Carol?"

"Back in her cage."

"What?" Hank looked strangly at Xavier.

"After Rogue's power surge a few years ago, I went into her mind to calm it down. I found that in her mind, the psyches had taken animal forms, and thought, what better place to keep animals then in cages. So that's where the psyches have been locked up. Apparently Carol had tried for so long to get out of the cage she finally broke the lock. Cougars are very strong animals."

"All right," Hank nodded.

"Now, Hank, I do believe that Sage has a few bite marks and scratches on her left foot, and Jean's right hand also has been bitten." Hank nodded and went to fetch the supplies to take care of them.

"I can't believe we did it, Emma!" Sophie said happily.

"I'm so proud of you five," Emma smiled, hugging them all.

"Emma, when do you think Rogue'll wake up?" Esme asked gently.

"Soon, without any doubt," Hank said, returning with supplies as he glanced over at her monitor. "Her heart beat's back up to normal."

"Good," Celeste said, smiling.

"Now, would you five be so kind to find Mr. Allerdyce and Ms. Maximoff, I have a feeling they'll want to be let back in now that we're done here," Xavier said, looking at the five younger girls.

"No problem!" They said, rushing out to get Wanda and John.

* * *

They found John and Wanda in the middle of a heavy kiss.

"Uh..." Mindee began, looking at the older couple.

"Oh, 'ello Shielas!" John said brightly, un-attaching his lips to Wanda's.

"We're back," Sophie said, looking towards John's lap. She blushed and giggled. John saw where she was looking and blushed, adjusting his pants as best he could.

"So, is she all right?" Wanda asked, jumping up, then extending a hand to her fiancée.

"We donno. She should be waking up any time soon," Phoebe said.

"All right!" John said happily. "Let's go, love," He grabbed Wanda's hand and they took off to the hospital wing. Once they were gone, the girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Did you get it?" Celeste asked.

"Oh yeah," Esme smiled.

"They're engaged," They all said together.


	26. Trying out the gay lifestyle

**As We Were**

**Disclamier: I'm too good for death.**

**Review Response:**

**TheDreamerLady-- Oo, yeah, it is! I completley forgot! ::Smacks head::**

**silky black-- Ooh, that sounds prettyfull! I'm sure Wanda'll turn up in _something_ like that. I should see that movie. Aren't vampire movies _always_ erotic, though? But I'm not complaining!  
  
PomegranateQueen-- believe it or not, I've debated killing of Remy, because well, the reviewers sure as hell hate him right now. Well, if you hate him now, you're going to want to KILL him in a painful way this chapter. Poor Remy. I will protect him. Without Remy, there is no Romy. And without Romy this is A) no reviews for me and B) no fic.  
  
Star-of-Chaos-- Scott loves Emma, last time I checked. I love Emma, she's such a bitch.  
  
ishandahalf-- I went to Europe last year! But you ran into your archenemy? Cool beans! M wanted me to have Betsy pull out and attack the telepath's bodies while they were un-concious. I debated doing it, but I was too lazy to type it. I'm always lazy.  
  
IvyZoe-- Damn, I like your idea. Close, but no cigar. Which is good, because it gives you cancer, so if you don't have a cigar, you'll live longer so you can see the end! Keep trying to guess!  
  
LadyDeathStrike1-- Good question. Even I don't know the answer to that one. She'll probably make an apperance.**

**I'm SO pissed at Why? They deleted my proudest works! Wow, Cult Classic, The Fellowship of the Knut, The Two Towers are falling down, Return of the Queen of the World, and Breakfast, Anyone! They are cruel and heartless. And they deleted some of my lesser important fics, but I'm going to kill them and murder them all one by one. Actually, when I get the time, most likely this weekend, I'm going to put them all up on my site, in an outlawed section. You can see them there! Link to my site (Shattered Silence) is in my profile!  
**

**And Now: A Word From Our Sponsers. M... Please, take it away.  
**

**Hello!  
Yes, yes! I return!  
I'm still dazzled by the marvelousness of this story. Aren't John and  
Wanda ADORABLE?  
Awwwwwwwww! Izzie cute wittle couple, wes it is.  
Hmm.  
....  
....  
....  
Yeah, I'm back to normal.  
Anyhoo, ASGT writes really well, doesn't she? i particularly like her  
characterization. (Plus, she included the Cuckoos. My favorite.) However,  
I DO wish she would tell me what's going to happen next. You would think  
that I would get a sneak peek at the next few chapters, but  
nooooooooooooooo........ Torturous woman!  
  
Today's wisdom:  
I've prepared a list of people through history who MAY have been mutants.  
(This, of course, is assuming that mutants controlled mutations  
actually exist.) NOTE IN ALL CAPITOL LETTERS: IF YOU ARE EXTREMELY  
RELIGIOUS, JUST SKIP THIS. IT REFERENCES JESUS CHRIST. OF COURSE, IT'S  
BEYOND ME WHY AN EXTREMELY RELIGIOUS PERSON WOULD BE READING SOMETHING  
INVOLVING EVOLUTION.  
  
Jesus Christ- First possessor of the Phoenix force  
Think about it. He rose from the dead and performed miracles. Also, the  
early description of haloes was "a aura of HOLY FLAME". If that's not  
Phoenix Force, I don't know what is is.  
  
Leonardo Da Vinci- Futuresight  
If Leonardo joined the X-Men, an excellent code name for him would be  
Visionary, because he accurately predicted dozens of inventions WAY  
before their time.  
  
The Grecian runner of myth, Atlanta- Superspeed  
It was said that no human could beat the great Atlanta in a race.  
  
Houdini- Ability to "phase", whatever the fancy name for that is  
He was a famous escape artist. Proof enough?  
  
The goddess of wisdom, Minerva- Molecular reconfiguration  
She transformed the Arachne, a mortal who angered her by challenging her  
to a spinning contest, into a spider.  
  
The Pied Piper of Hamlin- Telepathic nervous theft (Mind control)  
Everyone knows this story, right? Him leading all the rats into the  
river with his flute, and the like? Good.  
  
Alexander the Great- Probability manipulation  
Even when his army was hopelessly outnumbered, he and his troops still  
prevailed, cutting a wide swath of destruction across Europe and some  
of Africa.  
Well, that's it. I'm out of ideas...... For now. When I come up with more  
insanity you can be sure that I'll ask our beautiful ASGT to post it up  
here.  
In the words of Sean Connery:  
"The league ish shet, and the game ish on."****  
M  
(A pyrite star for whoever can tell me which movie that's from!)**

* * *

"Is she up yet?" John asked. He and Wanda had been pacing the hospital wing for near an hour. Sure, they were happy that Rogue was all right, and was Rogue again, but they could be spending their time doing something more... productive...

"No," Hank sighed, taking a bite of his Twinkie. He saw John starring hungrily at it. "Twinkie?"

"Gimme!" John yelled, practically tackling Hank to get his Twinkie.

"Idiot," Wanda grinned, shaking her head.

"Well, at least her hair's back to normal," Hank said, giving up and throwing an un-opened Twinkie at John.

"What do you mean?"

"Her white streaks, they were blond for a while," he explained. "And we were pretty sure her eyes were blue too."

"Damn," Wanda muttered. "Now, John, can I have some of that Twinkie?"

"Can we make it kinky?" He asked.

"Sure," Wanda grinned wickedly.

"Please! Save my old soul from this wickedness," Hank said, throwing his arms up.

"I'll take that as a no then," John said, pouting.

"Unfortunatly," she sighed. "Or fortunately, depending on how you look at it."

* * *

Time passed slowly. Wanda had glanced at the clock ten times in the past five minutes.

"Where is she?" Warren gasped breathlessly, pushing himself into the room.

"Where is who? There are two 'she's in this room, and I demand to know if you're putting the moves on my girl!" John said, sticking his chest out.

"Rogue," Warren said. "Apparently, just before this whole ordeal, Remy broke up with Besty and I need to tell her this so we can 'break up' and I can get Besty and she can get Remy!"

"There would be a problem with that," Wanda said, spinning boredly in a chair. "As she's currently un-conscious--"

"Wait," John said. "She as in Besty or she as in Rogue?"

"Rogue, and Remy's rather mad at the girl over the stunt you two pulled," Wanda glanced coldly at Warren.

"We realized that too late," Warren said.

"An' I'd expect Remy to be standin' right by Rogues' bed 24/7," John said suddenly. "I mean, if he said that he's in love with the two girls, an' now he obviously doesn't like Psylocke no more... That man confuses me." John said nodding. "An' 'e's bloody selfish!"

"What do you mean?" Warren narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, 'e just said that the only reason he was going out with Psylocke in the firs' place was because she could touch and Rogue couldn't."

"God damn horny bastard," Warren swore.

"Excuse me," Hank said, coughing. "But I'm still in the room."

"Sorry," John said curtly before continuing. "Tell me about it. When he said that, I had half a mind to beat him with a shovel. Or a pillow, as that was closer at hand."

"I'll go talk to him," Warren said, making for the exit.

"Good luck," John called after. "He's sort of PMSing currently."

* * *

"Remy?" Warren called, walking into Remy's room.

"What?" He asked angrily, setting down his book.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Rogue," Warren answered.

"Oh, _bien_. De girl dat y're datin', an' de girl dat occuses me o' rapin' 'er. Dats jus' peachy," Remy said bitterly.

"Remy, we took it too far. We're sorry."

"Took what too far?" Remy narrowed his demonic eyes at the winged one.

"When Rogue and me went out, it was to get Besty to stop flirting with me. She took me by surprise and I said yes. So, when we went out to lunch, she told me why she had asked me out and we came up with a plan. We were going to be the perfect little lovey-dovey couple to try to break you and Besty up. You know, get you two jealous."

"But why?" asked Remy. "I know dat Rogue liked me, but..."

"And I like Besty. She's always been nice to me, and she's pretty."

"An' lazy in bed," Remy added.

"Thank you," Warren said sarcastically. "Kind of wanted to find that out for myself."

"No problem, mon ami. But y' don' get it. I tol' Rogue t' kiss me t' prove dat she didn' like me no more. Which is what she said, about why she was datin' y'. God... Her kiss... It was much better den Remy remembers it bein'. Den again, it may have jus' been some bizarre kinky fetish o' Mastermind t' kiss me... I'll never know."

"So you love her then?" Warren concluded.

"Oui. An... Non.... I'm so fuckin' pissed at her right now. She hurt me. She hurt me bad. An' I don' know what t' do. I was so pissed dat I din' go an' help y' save Xavier from Danvers. John an' Wanda had t' come an' tell me off. An' I still din' care. So it'd be great if y' all would jus' stop buggin' me n' let me git on wit' mon life, an' figure dis out on my own. Maybe Remy should consider de gay lifestyle. I could do dat, don' y' tink?" Remy looked at Warren.

"Don't know," Warren said.

"OMG! Dat shirt is so atricous on y' mon ami, Remy t'inks dat with y' complexion a lime green shirt wit a highway worker orange wife-beater would be so much better den dat lemon n' strawberry combination y' got dere," Remy looked at Warren for apporoval.

"Don't get your hopes up," Warren confessed. "And you could never go with kissing guys."

"Remy don' know... Are dey anyt'ing like kissin' girls? He t'ought dat y'd know."

"I don't know," Warren said. Then, something strange happened. He felt Remy's lips against his for just a short time. Remy pulled back, a strange look on his face.

"Dat was discustin'," Remy said, spitting. "No offence t' y' o' not'in' but dat was icky," Remy pulled another face.

"What the hell came over you, Gambit?" Warren asked, slightly shocked.

"De gay lifestyle is defiantly not for me, mon ami."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I don' know, does dat answer y' question? Jus' like I don' know what I'm gonna do about Rogue. God damn dat girl. Damn her, dats what Remy says. I hope she dies."

"That's not a nice thing to say!" Warren said, sounding incredibly lame, even to himself.

"Well dat's how Remy's feelin' right now. Why don' y' go tell 'er dat I said dat. Tell 'er dat I don' wanna see her ever again. Got it Wings?" Remy looked coldly at Warren, his eyes glowing, scarring Warren a bit. "**GOT IT**?" He yelled louder. Warren nodded mutly before running off.

* * *

**  
  
I hoped you all enjoyed the little bit of slash I put in there. ::drools:: HEY! REMY! WARREN!**

**Remy: No! Remy jus' want 'is Roguey! Is dat too much t' ask?**

**Yeah, for the time being. Sorry Romy fans!**

**So, what the hell's gotten into Remy? We'll find out! Or will we?**


	27. Corprate Punk

**As We Were**

**Disclamier: If it twere then it twould be... tweriffic.  
**

**Review Response:  
**

**Sorry, no Review Reponses for today. I jsut spent half an hour typing them up, and then my computer dies on me. And I _really_ don't want to re do them. But we_ do_ have a public service announcement from M. But first, I want you all to know that as I was typing up my response to ishandalhalf, I _finally_ figured out what's going on with Remy! I'll give you a hint... he has small mental problems. Now a word from our sponsers:  
**

**  
YO HO, me hearties, yo ho!  
M here!  
Installment III in the series of M's Ranting Insanities is about to begin.  
Please keep you hands and arms insied the vehicle at all times, and don't  
drink beverages in front of your computer due to the risk of a painful,  
electric, and wholly embarassing demise.  
Here we goooooooooooooooooooooo....  
A List of Things I'd Love to See in X-Men:  
  
• Xavier stops an evil villain peacefully by entering his/her mind and  
explaining that all their pent-up rage is a result of being neglected by  
their mother.  
  
• Shadowcat getting stuck in the middle of phasing through a wall  
  
• Remy misses when he tosses a charged card  
  
• Mystique gets schizophrenia  
  
• The lenses of Scott's glasses fall out and he blasts Jean's head off  
  
• Someone actually decides to FIGHT and not threaten their opponent  
  
• Magneto returns to eastern Europe and lives out his life there peacefully  
  
• Wolveriene discovers that he used to be a top-ranking UN diplomat  
  
• The Blackbird blows up, killing all its passengers instantly  
  
• Someone realizes that Magneto's Asteroid M or Avalon or whatever the  
hell he's calling it this week is wreaking havok on the tidal schedule  
  
• Nate and Cable inadvertantly touch each other and the universe is  
instantly ripped apart in a violent matter/antimatter reaction  
  
• Xavier's wheelchair tip over during battle, and everyone stops to  
righten it  
  
• Jean Grey, unable to control the Phoenix Force any longer, combusts  
  
• Psylocke, having gained some extra weight, refuses to wear her uniform  
  
• Juggernaut accedentally fastens his helmet on backwards and runs around,  
bumping into things  
  
• Storm dies her hair. Purple.  
  
• It is discovered that mutant's lack humankind's innate resistence to the  
common cold, and Homo Superior is wiped out.  
  
• Cassandra Nova returns to her full power, but decides to play a TV  
personality, "Granny Nova" in "Granny's Crochet Hour"  
  
• The Cuckoos decide to form a band and go platinum  
  
• Nightcrawler trips and sprains his ankle  
  
• It's discovered that Bolivar Trask also programmed the sentinels to be  
"the perfect domestic servant". All the X-Men's problems with them are  
instantly over.  
  
• Beast devolves into a duck  
  
• Bobby melts at the annual "Xavier Institute Bonfire"  
  
For now, that's all I have for you. Except for one last thing... I  
actually came up with a startelingly brilliant idea for what Magneto could  
do to conquer the planet. All he needs to do is use his magnetic powers to  
erase all the information on every hard disk on the planet. Because this  
would affect banks, the stock excange, etc., the majority of the planet  
would instantly fall into a kind of forced socialisim. From there, he  
could easily subdue the human race.  
Brilliant, no?  
Also, you can win my respect and recognition of intellectual equalty if you can decode  
the message below.  
L wuxob dp lpsuhvvhg eb brxu hiiruw. Vr L'oo lpduw d vhfuuhw. Pb ixoo qdph  
lv Plfkdho. (Brx fdq fdoo ph wkdw iurp qrz rq.) ((Please note that ASGT has _no clue_ what it means.))  
  
Hint: It's a Caeser Substitution Cypher. To make it easier, I made it  
monoalphabetic.  
  
Off the deep end,  
M**

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Warren mumbled anxiously as he went down to the Hospital Wing. Upon entering, Wanda and John turned to him, eager to hear what Remy had to say.

"That man's lost it," Warren said honestly.

"What happened? Did he pour some peanut butter over his head and run around naked? Sleep on a bed of hot coals? Burn his bra? Or his matching thong? Better yet, put them on and burn them while he was wearing them? I wanna know! I wanna know!" John said, literally bouncing up and down towards Angel.

"You better tell him," Hank said. "Before he burns down the place."

"Well..." Warren began. "First he was bitter, then I told him Rogue and my plan, then he told me that Besty was lazy in bed, then he was very pissed off, then he decided to try out a gay lifestyle, made some comments about someone's shirt, kissed me, then said that he hopes Rogue dies," Warren finished, smiling sarcastically. "I think he's doing great!"

"Damn, he has mental problems," John said, nodding solemnly.

"Said the cat to the kitty," Wanda shot at him.

"Kitty? Where?" John looked around wildly for the girl mentioned.

"Not here," Wanda said gently. "I was saying that that was just a perfect thing for the poster child for mental problems to be saying to Remy."

"Nuh-uh! Rogue's got more mental problems then I do!" John complained.

"Will ya'll stop talkin' about meh like Ah'm not here?" The company spun around to Rogue's bedside where she was sitting up.

"How much did you hear?" John asked, narrowing his eyes, preparing to interrogate the poor girl.

"From tha point when Warren said that Remy's doin' great. What happened tam eh? How'd Ah git in here?" She asked.

"Uh... How much do you remember?" Warren asked.

"From tha point when Ah walked inta Xavier's office." The group blinked and launched into telling Rogue what had happened.

"An' Warren, ya said that ya thought Remy was doin' great? What exactly did he say?"

"Rogue, to be honest right now," Warren said, looking down at her. "He hates you."

"What?" Rogue gasped, her eyes getting rather wide.

"I think I'm going to leave now..." Hank said, making for the door.

"He said that he hoped you died," John said, smiling.

"You're not helping," Wanda said sternly, pulling John back by the collar.

"Anyway, he also said that he didn' wanna see you again!" John said, still smiling. Rogue's eyes, if possible, got even wider.

"**WHAT**?" She gasped, for the second time in two minutes.

"I'm sorry," Warren said, hanging his head.

"Yeah, well, not as sorry as he's gonna be," Rogue said dangerously, making to get out of bed. She got one foot out of bed on the cold hard floor and brought a second one down, no problem. She took about one step and before she knew it, she was falling towards the tile floor. John thought quickly and dove under her, allowing her to fall on top of him.

"John!" Wanda said sternly. "Is that anyway for the future Mr. Allerdyce of Mr. and Mrs. Allerdyce to be acting? Cheating on his fiancée with... Rogue?" Warren and Rogue blinked.

"What's going on here?" Warren asked.

"Can someone help meh git up?" Rogue asked.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" John shouted annoyed.

"No one else knows," Wanda said, looking at Rogue and Warren. "So if we tell you what's going on, you'll be sworn to secrecy...," Everyone nodded. "Can I tell you?" The nodded. "Or should I just let you wait, and torture you with the wait?"

"I'm being tortured with weight right now!" John cried out, kicking his legs and pounding his fists into the tile floor.

"Warren?" Wanda looked at Warren, who nodded and went to pick Rogue up and dropped her lightly back on her bed.

"You can tell us now..." Warren said annoyed.

"Yes, yes, I know I can. Well..."

"Wanda and I are engaged!" John yelled out happily, earning a scowl from Wanda.

"Congratulations!" Both Rogue and Warren said, clapping.

"You two are the only ones that know," John said, seriously now, lifting himself off the flore. "So your lips our sealed."

"Got it," Warren said, nodding. "Rogue, care to try walking again?"

"Sure as hell!" Rogue said, jumping down to the floor, holding herself against the metal of the bed. "Spot me," She ordered at John, who walked over to her like a puppy. Rogue took one shaky step forward, followed by a second, and a third.

"If this was a musical," Wanda said, "I'd expect you to start singing about how you can walk again."

"Want meh ta?" Rogue asked, grinning.

"NO!" They all yelled at her.

"Meh," Rogue said, sticking her tongue out at them, feeling quite juvenile.

"You're well on your way to recovery," Warren said smiling.

* * *

A few days later, Rogue seemed fully recovered, she still had Miss. Marvel's powers, but her original powers were not restored, and Remy still wasn't speaking to her. Dear God, that sounded so lame and mediocre...

"What an asshole," Jubilee said as she and Kitty flounced up to Rogue.

"Who? Remy?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kitty said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Who else?"

"Bobby," Rogue replied sarcastically.

"Well, him too," Jubilee said, frowning.

"Hey, Rogue," Kitty said, getting a mischevious glint in her eyes. "Wanna go clubbing tonight?"

"Kitty!" Rogue said in mock shock. "Ah'm surprised with ya! Ya're only... 19, an' Jubes, ya're 17..."

"So? Take us to an over 16 club!" Jubilee protested.

"Ya'll aren't gonna let meh git outta this, are ya'll?"

"Nope," The two girls said grinning.

"Can Ah at least call Wanda?" Rogue asked.

"Nope. It's just us three. Sorry," Kitty grinned evily.

"Fine. But no drinkin ya two, Ah don' wanna have ta take tha fall fer ya'll."

"Fine, we won't," Jubilee said, sticking out her tongue. "Come on! Let's get ready!"

* * *

The three girls assembled down stairs in the foyer half an hour later, at around eight. Jubilee had her hair down, and was wearing her traditional yellow jacket, hoop earrings, a white tank-top and jean skirt. Kitty had on tight jeans and a black haltertop.

"Wow, Kit, ya're brancin' out on colors," Rogue said with a smirk. She was wearing black leather pants, her boots, and a black tube-top that went down into black mesh around her mid-drift. Not like anyone really cares, however.

"Un-like you," Kitty smirked. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Let's take my car!" Jubilee said, happy to show off her blue mini-cooper.

"But Ah'm drivin'," Rogue said sternly.

"Fine," Kitty crossed her arms. "Be that way."

"Ah will," Rogue smiled. "An' Ah git ta choose tha music too."

* * *

"No, anything but that!" Kitty cried desperately in the back seat. "No, no no no no no no! I REFUSE to let you play that porn movie soundtrack while I'm in the car!"

"Fahne," Rogue said, smiling and reached for another CD. "Slipknot."

"Nuh-uh!" Kitty protested.

"Gobsmack? Papa Roach? Nirvana?"

"Why not Simple Plan?" Kitty asked.

"Posers," Jubilee said, cracking her gum. "Corporate punk."

"Bingo," Rogue said. She looked through the CD's a bit more.

"Ooh! I know!" Jubilee reached past Rogue's arm and pulled out a teal CD. "Weezer!" 1

"Ah can live with that," Rogue said, popping into the player.

"Me too," Kitty agreed. "I guess."

* * *

**I'm sorry. This chapter sucks. It really does. So does the next one, it's _so_ predictable. I'm sorry for awful falawufulness.  
**

**1) One of the lyric of 'In The Garage' (One of my themesongs) is 'I've got Kitty Pryde/ And Nightcrawler too.' It cracks me up.**


End file.
